Todo por compartir o Vidas compartidas
by cotapese
Summary: Albert y Candy se han casado, las aventuras, discrepancias y otros bemoles en esta pareja tras el tradicional "happy ending". Recién estrenada historia en la GF 2010. Les recuerdo que los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen.
1. Cómplices

**Cómplices**

_Volaremos amor, en el sueño mayor hasta el borde del sol_

_Llevaremos un mar y un diluvio de sombras solos tú y yo_

_Abracémonos más, y una nube de paz quedará para siempre_

_Quédate, mi cómplice _

_(Cómplices__, Alberto Plaza)_

En la sala de una gran mansión en Chicago, dos amigas se juntaban a conversar, como era su costumbre, semana tras semana. Se conocían de toda la vida, por lo que su amistad era lo bastante sólida para saber cada detalle de la otra.

La morena, de cabello largo y lacio, observaba atentamente a la mujer vestida de enfermera, sentada frente a ella. Desde que había entrado en la casa sólo había visto sonrisas y oído peticiones de ella hacia y desde la gente del servicio. Cuando finalmente se sentó, la morena la miró detenidamente.

¿Cómo haces Candy para coordinar tantas cosas a la vez?

¿La verdad? Ya estoy acostumbrada Annie, en el hospital atiendo a varios pacientes, no sólo a uno, al final es práctica.

Todavía con uniforme, ¿vienes llegando?

¡Oh no!, hoy me toca un turno de noche, si tengo suerte veré a Albert antes de irme.

A veces te envidio, Albert respeta tu profesión, es maravilloso. Yo he pensado en hacer otras cosas, pero no sé si a Archie le agrade la idea.

¿Le preguntaste?

No, él cree que yo estoy bien en casa, ordenando la vida normal, cabalgando, saliendo de compras, tomando té con la tía Elroy. Un suspiro cortó la enumeración de actividades. Lo cierto es que me aburro, ¡mi vida es monótona! Se largó a reír.

Las carcajadas retumbaron en la sala. Por la puerta se asomaron unos mechones rubios que cubrían unos impacientes ojos azules.

Veo que tienen una agradable charla.

¡Albert!, Candy se levantó de un salto y aterrizó en los brazos del hombre. Lo besó con ternura en los labios. Alcanzaste a llegar.

No dejaría que mi bella esposa trabaje toda la noche, sin verla antes.

¿Quieres té? Tenemos galletas y dulces recién salidos del horno.

No quiero interrumpir el espacio de confidencias. Además tengo una serie de papeles que revisar, estaré en la biblioteca.

El hombre tomó un par de galletas, besó la frente de la chica y se despidió. Ambas mujeres lo vieron desaparecer tan rápido como había llegado. Annie miró a su amiga y reiteró:

Te envidio Candy, tienes mucha suerte de tener a Albert, es comprensivo, agradable, está loco por ti…

¡Y es tan guapo! Agregó su amiga

No más que Archie, mi Archie es un adonis.

Casi una hora más tarde Annie se marchó y Candy se deslizó silenciosamente en la biblioteca. En el escritorio estaba Albert con los ojos cerrados y los codos en la superficie.

Ya sé que es hora de irnos, pero hoy no quiero dejarte. ¿No puedes decir que está enferma?

Cariño no, no hay quien me cubra. No sería correcto de mi parte avisar a última hora; además te veré mañana, tranquilo. Lo abrazó y besó sus mejillas. ¿Desayunarás conmigo?

Por supuesto.

Entonces vámonos.

No, aún no, tengo que decirte algo. Su mirada era seria, suspiró, luego tomó aire y finalmente habló. Viajo a Europa por un mes.

"Un mes" el cerebro de Candy sacaba cálculos, un mes en Europa, dos ó tres semanas de ida, lo mismo de regreso. Total, dos a tres meses sin Albert, mucho tiempo.

¿Es necesario? Hay guerra en Europa, ¿vas con George?

Sí, es necesario, partiremos con George en dos semanas. La chica se sentó en sus piernas, lo besó y guiñando un ojo le comentó.

Entonces, tendré que aprovechar estas dos semanas.

Mientras tomaba un descanso, la rubia pensaba en el viaje de Albert. Podría acompañarlo, pero la última vez se había aburrido y terminó comprando demasiados regalos para los niños del Hogar, tantos que no cabían en el coche que los llevó al puerto. Albert había reído mucho con el suceso y aunque prometió más tiempo para el próximo viaje, la chica sabía que eso era difícil, pues siempre le llenaban la agenda con reuniones.

"Ánimo, son sólo dos ó tres meses", se dijo a sí misma, con la cantidad de trabajo que tenían en el último tiempo, los días se le harían cortos.

La noche estuvo tranquila y en la mañana junto con revisar a sus pacientes – una veintena de niños de cinco y seis años – repartir remedios y dar desayunos, se sintió mejor.

En la puerta del hospital la esperaba un coche, una nota y una rosa blanca. _"Buenos días linda, espero hayas tenido una jornada fácil. Lamento no acompañarte al desayuno, tuve un imprevisto, pero te veré al almuerzo en nuestro rincón favorito. Te amo. A."_

La joven suspiró y se concentró en lo agradable que sería sumergirse en una tina con agua caliente y sales aromáticas y dormir. Apenas llegó a la mansión se encerró en el baño y salió cuando el agua de la tina ya estaba fría. Se vistió y se recostó sobre la cama; allí la encontró Dorothy que la cubrió con una manta y esperó que el reloj marcara la hora del almuerzo para despertarla.

- Candy despierta, el señor Albert te está esperando, le tocó el hombro, la joven gruñó y se dio vuelta. Dorothy insistió.

- Vamos Candy, el señor Albert te espera. Un ojo verde la miró. Dorothy reiteró sus palabras y Candy abrió ambos ojos.

- ¿Qué hora es? Bostezó.

- Las dos de la tarde, si sigues allí terminarán cenando con el señor y hoy están invitados donde la señora Annie.

- ¡Las dos! Albert ya debe estar en la casita. La rubia se levantó y salió corriendo. Tras ella, Dorothy con unos zapatos en la mano, la llamaba.

- Candy, Candy, espera tus zapatos.

- Voy atrasada, espero mi auto esté listo. De pronto se detuvo en seco. Dorothy se acercaba sin aliento con los zapatos. ¡Mis zapatos! Y corrió de regreso hacia la mansión, Dorothy sólo pudo suspirar.

La casita del bosque (pues la mansión era enorme y ese cúmulo de árboles parecía bosque) era el refugio de Albert, la había mandado a construir tras hacerse cargo de la familia y ver limitados sus viajes a Lakewood. En esta casita, el hombre se encerraba para descansar, disfrutar la naturaleza y olvidarse del mundo. Desde su noviazgo con Candy, también se había convertido en su mundo privado, el espacio de calma y mayor intimidad que podían tener. Cada vez que Candy tenía un turno de noche, Albert la esperaba para desayunar en el lugar.

Mientras se servía una copa de vino miró el reloj, las dos con diez. Candy se demoraba, seguro se habría dormido. ¡Es tan dormilona! Varias veces le había costado regañinas por la jefa de enfermeras por llegar tarde, no importaba cuando comenzara a despertarla, que saliera de la cama era toda una proeza.

Sintió el motor de un auto y salió. Del vehículo se bajó una rubia despeinada con un zapato en un pie y otro en la mano. No sabía si reír o darle un beso. Optó por la segunda alternativa, la chica lo miró.

Está bien, puedes reírte, me quedé dormida. Dorothy me despertó y me persiguió con los zapatos, sino habría llegado descalza. Las carcajadas de Albert podrían haberse escuchado desde la mansión.

Nunca cambiarás mi pequeña dormilona, musitó sobre sus rizos.

Si cambiara no sería yo.

¿Tienes hambre?, ¿desayunaste algo?

No como nada desde anoche, se me pasó volando el turno.

Entonces almorcemos ya, hay una gran torta de chocolate esperándote. Y… yo también, hoy no tengo reuniones en la tarde.

La chica lo besó con pasión, cómo le gustaban las ocasiones en que sólo eran Albert y Candy, sin reuniones, ni fiestas, ni tés a los cuales asistir.

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilamente entre conversaciones, bromas y risas. Finalmente, frente a los ojos de la rubia apareció una torta de chocolate con pintas de crema. La joven sonreía mientras devoraba un trozo tras otro, su boca estaba rodeada de un aura café y el hombre reía, divertido de la escena.

Cariño, creo que puedes dejar torta, nadie la tocará.

¿Seguro?

Completamente. Acercó un dedo hacia la comisura de sus labios, recogió una pequeña porción de betún y se llevó el dedo a su boca. Tienes razón, está fenomenal, pero no mejor que tú, le guiñó un ojo.

Jajaja, las cosas que dices. Se sentó en sus rodillas, recostó la cabeza en su pecho y lo abrazó.

Te extrañaré.

Yo también, pero prometo regresar pronto.

Más te vale William Albert Andrew o iré a buscarte.

Él la besó y ella se dejó regalonear, besar y abrazar, hundió su rostro en ese pecho masculino y jugando con sus manos se entretuvo en abrir lentamente los botones de su camisa. Mientras, los tirantes de su vestido se deslizaban lentamente y sus hombros recibían un cúmulo de besos que reconocían cada centímetro de su piel. La mujer cerró los ojos y se abrazó con todo su ser al hombre que adoraba.

Las estrellas se veían desde la ventana de la cabaña cuando la blonda abrió los ojos, una flor paseaba por su frente.

Buenas noches bella durmiente.

Buenas noches amor, ¿qué hora es?

Las ocho y media.

¡Las ocho y media!, estamos atrasados, salió de la cama y empezó a

vestirse rápidamente. Albert la miraba sonriendo, mientras veía como trataba de abrochar la espalda del vestido. Se acercó para ayudarla.

Tranquila, llamé a Archie y le dije que estabas muy cansada del turno y

aún dormías.

Pero Albert no estoy tan cansada y no importa.

¿Cómo no importa? Hoy no tomaste desayuno, te quedaste dormida

hasta para almorzar conmigo y todavía tienes ojeras. Mejor duerme, mañana tienes que levantarte temprano - el estómago de Candy gruñó como respuesta – quizás sea mejor que cenemos algo antes que vuelvas a dormir.

Faltaban apenas unas horas para que Albert embarcara. Candy contaba los minutos para terminar el turno. Apenas el reloj marcó las ocho, la rubia desapareció rauda del hospital rumbo a la mansión. En el comedor, solo, estaba Albert sirviéndose el primer café de la mañana. Sus valijas estaban en el auto y el esquema de trabajo, junto con el itinerario lo tenía prácticamente memorizado.

Candy entró corriendo a la habitación, cada minuto, cada segundo, importaba. Se quedó perpleja en la puerta cuando lo vio leyendo calmadamente el periódico, como si fuera un día común de la semana. Pero no lo era, él se iba por un tiempo largo, a una zona donde aún había guerra y el peligro era inminente. Ante el sonido de la puerta, Albert levantó la cabeza.

Cariño buenos días, pensé que no alcanzaría a verte.

¿Crees que te dejaría marchar sin despedirme? Te escribiré todos los días.

Yo también, vamos siéntate y desayuna conmigo, falta para la hora de zarpar. ¿Cómo estuvo tú noche?

Relativamente tranquila, llegó un joven desde uno de los barcos de la armada, ¡pobre! Perdió una pierna y lo trasladaron porque su familia está acá. Está deprimido e irritable, lo sedamos para que durmiera. ¿Crees que esta guerra terminará algún día? Es terrible, sólo ha traído tristezas, dolor y muerte. Albert tomó su mano y la miró.

Esperemos que así sea, este conflicto tiene que terminar, ten fe.

El momento de despedirse había llegado. En el puerto estaban los rubios, Annie, Archie y Dorothy (para despedir a George) Tras las últimas recomendaciones a su sobrino, Albert abrazó a su mujer y le pidió que no trabajara mucho durante su ausencia; ella le solicitó cuidarse mucho y volver pronto. Tras un largo beso y apretado abrazo, Albert se embarcó.


	2. Me alimento de ti

**Me alimento de ti**

_Me alimento de ti, me alimento de ti_

_Porque nada sabe como sabe tu amor_

_Porque cuando llegas, _

_soy la luna llena que se funde con el sol _

_(Mijares, Me alimento de ti)_

_Mi amado Albert, _

_Hace una semana que te fuiste, pero parece un mes. Es increíble como sabiendo cuánto me amas y siendo que llevamos casi una vida juntos, te extrañe y necesite tus brazos, tus besos, tu piel, tu voz. Mis días son tan diferentes sin ti, tienen menos color._

_En el hospital tenemos mucho trabajo, están enviando médicos al frente y las enfermeras tenemos más responsabilidades. Aunque no nos llegan heridos graves de la guerra, sí recibimos soldados jóvenes sin piernas, brazos, manos o dedos. Lo peor no son sus heridas físicas, sino las del alma, lloran, tienen pena, miedo, atroces recuerdos que atormentan sus noches y les producen pesadillas, hemos tenido que sedar a varios._

_Por favor cariño, cuídate mucho, tengo miedo que te pase algo, moriría si así fuera. Ruego a Dios que te mantenga a salvo y puedas volver pronto junto a mí._

_Te amo_

_Candy_

Mi mujer adorada,

El viaje ha sido agotador. Desde nuestra llegada no hemos parado un minuto, incluso algunos almuerzos han sido de negocios. La gente está preocupada y con miedo de que la guerra también alcance sus hogares. Las noticias desde el frente son terribles, ojalá esto termine pronto amor, el dolor que ha provocado es fuerte y profundo.

Quiero regresar pronto, besarte y abrazarte de los pies a la cabeza hasta el cansancio. Sé que tu fuerza me permite estar acá y no huir a otros lugares del orbe. Te necesito cerca para confiarte mis más íntimos secretos.

Sueño con volver a tu lado, tus brazos, tu nívea piel y tu nariz con pecas, las besaré una por una cuando regrese porque eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Mañana viajamos a nuestro último destino, creo. Si todo va bien podríamos terminar en unos días. Rezo para que así sea, cuando leas esto estarás llorando, lo sé, pero recuerda: eres más linda cuando ríes.

Te amo,

El hombre que te ama con locura.

_Mi príncipe:_

_He leído tu carta todos los días, ya me la sé de memoria. Archie y Annie vienen a verme día por medio y hasta la Tía Elroy me habla; dice que para saber de ti, pero he descubierto que también le interesa mi vida, por lo menos eso parece._

_Hoy llegó una familia herida en un accidente de auto, son un matrimonio y un chico, a él me toca atenderlo. Se llama Peter, pero le decimos Pet. Sus padres están muy mal, tememos que no sobrevivan, estoy a cargo del niño mientras contactan a su familia._

_Quisiera escribirte una carta más larga, pero tengo que irme, hay escasez de médicos y han enviado estudiantes de enfermería como apoyo. Soy tutora de una de ellas, ¿puedes creerlo?, tú revoltosa Candy es ¡tutora! Pondré esta carta en el correo en la hora de almuerzo._

_No olvides que te amo_

_Tu amada (y ahora tutora) _

_Candy_

_Albert, _

_Esta carta llegará junto a la otra. Los padres de Peter murieron hoy, él aún no lo sabe. Yo no tuve padres, pero vivir con ellos y perderlos debe ser terrible, no tengo fuerzas para decírselo, es demasiado fuerte para un niño de cinco años. Hasta el momento no tenemos información de familiares._

_¿Sabes? Es un chico muy activo, aunque aún está con muletas (se fracturó una pierna), le gusta trepar árboles igual que yo. Hemos conversado mucho estos días y para evitar contarle de sus padres, le he narrado tus aventuras en África, ahora quiere cazar leones._

_Cariño, regreso a mi turno, ha terminado mi descanso. Recuerda cuidarte y vuelve pronto. Te llenaré de besos._

_Candy_

Mi querida tutora de enfermeras:

Estoy en una bella ciudad, aunque el fantasma de la guerra ronda, la gente es muy alegre y baila a veces en la misma calle, debe ser algún vestigio de la sangre gitana. Deberías verlo, quizás cuando terminen los conflictos podríamos viajar y recorrer algunas ciudades de España.

¿En serio el pequeño Peter quiere cazar leones? Lamento lo de sus padres, es muy difícil quedar huérfano siendo tan pequeño, por lo menos yo tuve a mi hermana. Entiendo que no puedas darle la mala noticia, pero tienes que hacerlo, lamentablemente es un dolor que no le puedes evitar. Si estás cerca, cuídalo, apóyalo, nosotros sabemos lo triste y duro que es perder un ser querido. También sé que tu cariño, bondad y bella sonrisa son las mejores medicinas que recibirá.

Parece que nuestro negocio resultará. Si es así volveré antes de lo presupuestado. Te extraño, te amo.

Albert

Pd: Pequeña recuerda alimentarte bien, te conozco y apostaría que tomaste horas extras, pero no te quiero ni enferma ni más delgada.

_Mi adorado Albert:_

_Ayer hablé con Peter, está muy triste, no sé que hacer para consolarlo. Lo abracé, lo dejé llorar, le hice cariño, traté de contarle un cuento; la pena es mucha para un niño, ¡pobrecito! Me parte el alma verlo llorar, le he tomado mucho cariño, se parece tanto a tí que el día que tengamos un hijo me gustaría que fuera como Peter._

_Annie me visitó hoy y tiene buenas noticias, ¡ella y Archie serán padres! Annie espera su primer bebé, tiene más de tres meses y están felices, hacía mucho que no los veía tan contentos. La tía Elroy quería ponerte un telegrama, pero desistió cuando le dije que te escribiría._

_Paty me escribió para anunciar un próximo viaje con la abuela Marta. Sería genial, podremos conversar las tres amigas como cuando estábamos en el San Pablo y la tía Elroy podrá tomar té con la abuela Marta (y no me molestará por unos días)_

_Te amo y te extraño muchísimo, cruzo los dedos para que termines pronto tus negociaciones y regreses. Necesito tu calor, tus brazos, besos y despertar a tu lado cada mañana para tener fuerza ante tanto sufrimiento._

_Mil besos para ti_

_Candy_

Amor:

Hemos terminado con George y conseguido pasaje para pasado mañana. Llegaremos un par de semanas antes de lo presupuestado. Ha sido el mes y medio más largo de mi vida. ¡Cómo necesito sentarme bajo nuestro árbol regalón y contarte mis cosas diarias!

Me alegra muchísimo la noticia de Annie y Archie, sólo podré ser más feliz cuando seas tu la que esté embarazada. He soñado con ello, un hijo nuestro, con tus ojos, ¡sería increíble!

Ánimo con Peter, ¿han hablado con sus familiares? Dale muchos abrazos y cuéntale tus aventuras, tienes muchas historias que contar. Cuando vuelva lo conoceré.

Te advierto que cobraré cada uno de mis besos cuando regrese.

Albert


	3. Pequeño Rayo de Sol

**Pequeño rayo de sol**

"_Pequeño rayo de sol, pequeña luz de esperanza_

_Tu calma es hoy una danza, música y versos de amor"_

_(Alberto Plaza, Pequeño rayo de sol)_

Candy acababa de leer por enésima vez la última carta de Albert cuando apareció una enfermera en la sala de descanso y le entregó un telegrama.

"Señora Candy, el barco llegará mañana temprano. Espérenos en el muelle. George". Qué extraño pensó la chica, George jamás envía telegramas a menos que suceda algo serio, Albert tampoco lo hace, ¿qué habrá pasado?

La mañana estaba brumosa y fría, el ambiente era triste y gris, se acercaba el invierno a pasos agigantados. Candy sumó una bufanda a su vestimenta, antes de subir al coche que la llevaría al puerto.

Al ver el barco su corazón saltó de alegría, al fin vería a Albert nuevamente. Ansiosamente lo buscó entre la gente que desembarcaba, hasta que lo vio; apoyado en George parecía que le costaba caminar.

¡Albert!, con el estómago y el corazón oprimido se acercó a los hombres. El joven rubio estaba pálido y apenas esbozó una sonrisa.

- Hola princesa, al fin en casa.

- Cariño, ¿qué te sucede?, ¿qué le pasó George? Posó su mano sobre la

frente del hombre, sólo para notar que todo su rostro ardía.

- Hace unos días se sintió mal, hoy empezó con fiebre, he tratado de bajársela, pero no puedo.

- Iremos directamente al hospital George, necesita un doctor. Tomó la

mano de su esposo y lo miró en sus afiebrados zafiros. Cariño, te pondrás bien, lo prometo, yo te cuidaré.

Tras un día completo de exámenes y después de admitir varios pacientes con los mismos síntomas se conoció el diagnóstico, gripe española. La tía Elroy estaba desolada, lo que decían los periódicos era que todo afectado por la enfermedad moría, que era muy contagiosa y eso no le permitía estar cerca de su sobrino favorito.

Candy pidió permiso para atender de forma exclusiva a su esposo; apenas concedido, instalaron un cómodo sofá en la habitación que ocupaba Albert. Antes de encerrarse, conversó con Peter y le contó lo acontecido, para explicarle porqué no lo atendería durante algunos días, el niño les deseó buena suerte.

Las primeras noches fueron de vela continua, la fiebre no cedía y Albert en su delirio no cesaba de llamarla. La chica le cambiaba los paños fríos que cubrían su frente constantemente, hasta la sábana estaba mojada. Para el amanecer del tercer día, Albert pareció calmarse y Candy pudo descansar.

Cuando abrió los ojos, el lugar estaba en penumbras. "¿Dónde estoy? Este no es mi camarote del barco". Una figura llamó su atención, era rubia, vestía de enfermera y estaba recostada en un sofá cercano a su cama. Trató de levantarse, pero todo le daba vueltas, al apoyarse en el velador se cayó un vaso. La rubia se incorporó sobresaltada y se acercó.

- Albert vuelve a la cama, estás débil.

- ¿Candy, eres tú?, ¿no estoy soñando?

- No cariño, soy yo, estás enfermo, en el hospital, vuelve a la cama.

- ¿En el hospital?, ¿cuándo llegué, cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

- Tres días, George te bajó del barco y te trajimos de inmediato, la fiebre no te dejaba, has estado muy grave. ¿Tienes sed?

- Mucha, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas cuidándome? La chica le pasó un cubo de hielo por los labios.

- Un rato, tienes gripe y muy contagiosa, no puedes recibir visitas. Toma, bebe, el agua está fresca, le acercó un vaso.

- Gracias, me siento tan cansado.

- Duerme, no te preocupes, te pondrás bien. El hombre se recostó en la cama y la chica lo cubrió, le dio un beso en la frente con su mascarilla.

Más tarde el joven logró comer un poco y se enteró de los detalles del viaje, como la pelea de su esposa por conseguir permiso para su cuidado exclusivo. Para distraerlo, la chica le contó también las novedades de Peter, sus avances con el uso de las muletas y los buenos deseos para su recuperación. Además le relató las continuas visitas de la tía Elroy, George y Archie para saber de su estado.

Albert jamás pensó que había estado tan grave, las explicaciones de Candy lo impresionaron. Observándola atentamente pudo percibir las huellas de las noches de vigilia a su lado, se veía un poco pálida, con el cabello en una cola de la que se desprendían algunas hebras y grandes ojeras, pero su ánimo estaba intacto, como siempre.

- Como te iba diciendo, Peter quiere conocer África y domar leones, bueno, también quiere trabajar en… la chica salió corriendo de la habitación.

- ¿Candy?, ¿cariño, qué sucede?

La chica apareció al rato, le sonrío y se sentó en el sofá para continuar su charla.

- ¿En qué iba?, ¡Ah, sí! Peter quiere trabajar en un zoológico como lo hacías tú en Londres. ¿Pasa algo amor? Te quedaste callado y muy serio.

- Candy, vete a casa, conmigo basta de enfermos.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

- Te oí vomitar en el baño, es evidente que no estás bien.

- Es algo que comí y me sentó mal, he estado muy nerviosa y eso no me ayuda, pero han sido sólo un par de días.

- ¡Un par de días!, es suficiente, pediré un cambio de enfermera.

- No pienso dejarte solo en el estado en que te encuentras.

- Ve al médico, entonces, promételo.

Candy esperaba frente al escritorio del doctor, cruzó los dedos y pidió – mentalmente – que sólo fuera algo que le había caído mal, algo simple, nada grave. El hombre de bata blanca se sentó, la observó detenidamente y sonrío.

- Felicidades Candy, estás embarazada. Ante el silencio y la cara de

asombro de su interlocutora, continúo su discurso. Calculo que tienes un poco más de dos meses. El silencio se mantenía. Tengo entendido que estás atendiendo a un paciente de gripe. La chica contestó casi mecánicamente.

- Sí doctor, el enfermo es mi esposo.

- Temo que tendrás que permitir que otra enfermera se haga cargo, ya

has estado expuesta a la enfermedad y no sabemos si eso puede causarte algún daño.

- Doctor, yo tomo precauciones, uso mascarilla y guantes, no lo puedo dejar solo.

- Has pasado mucho tiempo con él, cuéntale la noticia, estoy seguro que

comprenderá la situación, lo importante es que tú te cuides, duermas y comas bien.

Mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación de Albert, la chica iba pensando en cómo darle la noticia, ¡al fin su sueño se había cumplido!, estaba formando una familia con su hombre adorado y él estaba ansioso por ser padre. Aunque se sentía feliz, también rondaban una serie de temores y dudas en su cabeza. Distraída y silenciosa ingresó a la pieza para sentarse en el sofá, siquiera se percató de que el hombre de la cama estaba despierto y expectante a su aparición.

Al ver que no reaccionaba, parecía estar en las nubes, el joven se bajó de la cama, para arrodillarse frente a ella y tomar sus manos. Entonces la chica lo miró.

- ¿Qué pasa? Llevas diez minutos sentada sin decir palabra alguna.

- Fui al médico, te cambiarán de enfermera.

- ¿tan mal estas?, ¿qué te dijo el doctor?

- Estoy embarazada Albert.

En ese momento se acabó el interrogatorio y el silencio inundó el lugar,

Albert estaba mudo, su corazón latía apresuradamente y su mente intentaba procesar la información. ¿Un hijo? De Candy y él, era una maravillosa noticia. La abrazó y cubrió su cabello de besos, pero la chica seguía callada.

- Es fantástico amor, me haces tan feliz, es la mejor noticia que me podrías dar, es un regalo fabuloso, ¿porqué tan nerviosa?

- Cariño ahora no podré estar contigo, el doctor me dijo que tenía que cuidarme y eso te incluye.

- Linda es una estupenda noticia, un bebé, me das mayores fuerzas para recuperarme. Su sonrisa era amplia y deslumbrante, cautivadora.

- No podré verte en unos días.

- Piensa que aún estoy de viaje y cuídate para que nuestro hijo o hija crezca sano y fuerte.

- Mmmm quizás si mantengo las precauciones…

- No. Mira, si me cuido y continuo el tratamiento al pie de la letra tal como dijo el doctor hoy, en unos días podré volver a casa a regalonearte a concho. Sobreviviré sin mi enfermera favorita, le guiñó un ojo.

- Está bien, supongo que volveré con mis pacientes habituales, Peter estará feliz.

- Bueno señora Andrew, creo que es hora de que se retire. Le acarició la mejilla, cuídate amor y no te preocupes, George estará al tanto de todo.

Candy tenía razón, el más feliz con el cambio fue Peter, gracias al regreso de la chica a sus tareas habituales, el niño vio como volvían las risas, las bromas y las historias durante los paseos en el patio del hospital. El niño ya tenía mayor habilidad con sus muletas y hacía competencias con otros pequeños.

Todas las mañanas la joven encontraba un ramo de Dulce Candy y notas de Albert, que George se preocupaba de entregar. Los mensajes eran de ánimo, pensamientos o un simple te quiero.

"_Los médicos dicen que mejoraré pronto. George me contó que has comido bien y te ves tranquila. Te adoro. Albert"._

George y la enfermera que reemplazó a Candy se convirtieron en los mensajeros de la pareja que, al parecer, no podía estar sin saber del otro.

"_Albert, _

_Peter caminó hoy sin muletas. Es maravilloso que al fin pueda hacerlo, lamentablemente aún no tenemos información de su familia. ¿Sabes? Estoy pensando en llevarlo al Hogar de Pony, estoy segura que con el cariño de la señorita Pony y la hermana María el niño dejará sus penas atrás._

_George me trae almuerzo, es raro y muy divertido verlo con una cesta de comida en la zona de descanso de las enfermeras. _

_Mejórate pronto, te extraño._

_Besos, muchos muchos besos para ti._

_Candy"_

"_Candy, _

_me alegra saber que Peter mejora, yo también, supongo que ya sabes que los médicos han decidido darme el alta. Por fin podré abrazarte nuevamente y comerte a besos. Saldremos a cenar para celebrar que estamos juntos y esperamos nuestro primer hijo. Y soy más divertido que George._

_Te amo preciosa, recuérdalo siempre._

_Albert"._

El regreso del empresario a la mansión fue un evento familiar. En la entrada lo esperaban Elroy, Archie, Annie y toda la gente del servicio. Candy tenía el día libre y acompañó al rubio en todo momento. Bajaron del auto tomados de la mano, la alegría brotaba de cada uno de los poros de ambos, al fin juntos nuevamente.

- Bienvenido a casa William - Elroy lo abrazó emocionada - Al fin estás recuperado, no sabes cuánto temimos por ti.

- Bienvenido tío, espero que te sientas mejor.

Tras los abrazos y las palabras de todos los presentes, la pareja agradeció su preocupación y se retiró a descansar, mal que mal acababan de llegar de una larga estadía en el hospital.

Ya en la habitación, Albert tomó en brazos a Candy para girar con ella por todo el lugar. La chica reía, finalmente volvía a los brazos de su amado.

- Estoy tan feliz amor, ahora podemos estar juntos, ver crecer a nuestro hijo y llenarte de besos sin temor a contagiarte de nada.

- Yo también soy feliz amor, ahora puedo abrazarte todo el tiempo. Mejor me bajas, me estoy mareando.

En vez de bajarla, el hombre la llevó en brazos hasta la cama y comenzó a besar cada milímetro de piel. La chica sentía como una corriente y un calorcito particular subía por su espalda. Era una tortura deliciosa, delirante, esperada y llena de promesas. La joven se dejaba llevar por la lujuria del momento.

- Albert, no te detengas.

- ¿Estás bien?, ¿No pasa nada si continúo?

- Seguro, sigue me tienes ardiendo.

- ¿Sólo ardiendo? Creo que tendré que esforzarme.

Poco antes del almuerzo un golpe en la puerta lo despertó, apenas abrió la

puerta ya que estaba desnudo y la rubia yacía en la cama en igual condición. Dorothy le transmitió el mensaje de Elroy de esperarlos en el comedor.

Albert se acercó al lecho, se veía tan linda dormida, con su cabello desordenado cubriendo su adorada anatomía y una sonrisa en los labios, el hombre estaba embelesado con la visión. Trató de despertarla, pero al parecer la mujer estaba muy cómoda en brazos de Morfeo.

- Linda, te perderás el pastel de chocolate. La chica abrió los ojos.

- ¿Qué pastel?

El hombre se largó a reír, la golosa podía dejar atrás a la dormilona. Se

vistieron y bajaron al comedor. Tras acomodarse en sus puestos, Albert levantó una copa.

- Familia, agradezco su presencia aquí y su apoyo hacia Candy cuando estuve enfermo. Tenemos una noticia que darles: Candy está embarazada, en un corto plazo seremos padres. Y serán dos niños.

- ¿Mellizos?, ¿estás esperando mellizos?, ¡qué alegría! Ya empezaba a preocuparme que no encargaran, dijo la tía Elroy.

- La verdad no son mellizos, junto con nuestro bebé hemos decidido adoptar un niño. Tiene cinco años, se llama Peter y vendrá pronto a esta casa.

- Pero William, ¿no te basta con tus propios hijos?

- Tía, el niño perdió a sus padres en un accidente, Candy lo ha cuidado todo este tiempo y cuando me dejaron salir al patio del hospital, lo conocí y pude conversar con él. Creo que será un buen hermano para nuestro bebé, ¿cierto cariño?

- Oh sí, es un niño muy educado tía Elroy, muy amable y cariñoso. Está deslumbrado con las aventuras de Albert.

- No me convence, pero allá ustedes par de cabezas duras.

El resto del día pasó entre risas y extensas charlas en el jardín. La chica se

preocupó que nada perturbara la tranquilidad de su amado y se mantuviera relajado y lejos de las preocupaciones por los negocios. Para ello tenía a Archie, que feliz trabajaba junto a George. Al caer la tarde y percibir que refrescaba ingresaron a la mansión para continuar divirtiéndose en el salón, donde Annie pudo lucirse tocando el piano, mientras Archie contaba chistes. Tras la cena, Albert se retiró a su habitación para leer un rato y Annie se quedó con Candy conversando un rato más. Hay veces en que a las amigas les falta tiempo para contarse cosas.

La rubia cepillaba su pelo cuando la asaltó una pregunta:

- ¿Crees que a Peter le agrade la idea de ser adoptado? Albert la

observaba atentamente desde la cama, ¡se veía tan linda!, sus pensamientos parecían estar en otro lugar, pues la chica tuvo que repetir su pregunta.

- Por supuesto. George estuvo averiguando y sus padres eran hijos

únicos, sin familia ya. El niño está encariñado contigo y es un buen chico. ¿Qué mejor familia que la nuestra para crecer?

- ¿Imaginas la cara de la Tía Elroy cuando lo descubra arriba de los árboles?

- No, pero puedo imaginar su rostro cuando te descubra a ti, querida

traviesa. Ya no puedes hacerlo, tienes que cuidarte. El hombre se acercó para abrazarla estrechamente y besar su mejilla cariñosamente.

Peter recibió la noticia en el patio del hospital, Candy ya había estado conversando con él la posibilidad de ser adoptado si no aparecían familiares y el pequeño había estado dándole vueltas a la idea de tener una nueva familia. Lo que no se le ocurrió fue que la enfermera y el aventurero se lo ofrecieran. Tras contarle la historia de sus padres y explicarle que no habían encontrado personas ligadas a ellos, Albert se había atrevido a preguntarle si le gustaría ser adoptado.

Peter se quedó en silencio, tras unos minutos los observó seriamente y preguntó:

- Si tengo padres nuevos, ¿qué pasará con mi papá y mi mamá?

- Tus papás siempre estarán contigo Peter, aquí y Albert le señaló su corazón.

- ¿Y si nadie me quiere adoptar?

- Claro que te adoptarán, eres un buen niño, educado, amable, cariñoso

y obediente, le replicó Candy. De hecho, nosotros queremos hacerlo, ¿cierto Albert?

- ¿Ustedes quieren que sea su hijo? Peter abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó en un silencio mayor al anterior, estaba completamente sorprendido.

- Sí, ¿tú quieres formar parte de nuestra familia?

El chico se lanzó sobre ambos para abrazarlos, sus miedos se desvanecían,

ya no estaría solo, no lo enviarían a ningún orfanato, tendría una nueva familia.


	4. Voy a cambiar el mundo

**Voy a cambiar el mundo**

"_Yo voy a cambiar el mundo, vas a crecer en paz_

_Todo será distinto, ya lo verás_

_Yo voy a cambiar el mundo y voy a empezar por mí_

_Lo voy a hacer por ti" _

_(Alberto Plaza, Voy a cambiar el mundo)_

El viaje rumbo a la mansión estuvo plagado de preguntas, las que se interrumpieron al arribar. Peter iba de asombro en asombro, impresionado por el tamaño del lugar, sus ojos grandes tratando de memorizarlo, con la nariz pegada a la ventana del auto.

- ¡Es gigante! – exclamó - ¿y yo viviré allí?

- Todos lo haremos, le dijo Albert, esa casa es tu nuevo hogar.

- ¿Puedo trepar a los árboles?

- Cuando el médico te lo permita. Ven, baja del auto para que puedas

conocer la casa y la gente que trabaja y vive aquí.

Mientras Peter caminaba de la mano de los dos, la pareja le fue mostrando el comedor, la inmensa biblioteca, la sala de música, el estudio de Albert, el salón, los baños y la cocina, donde lo saludaron y recibieron animosamente. La cocinera había agradecido la presencia de un niño en la casa.

En el segundo piso estaban las habitaciones, hacia el lado derecho se encontraba la pieza de la tía Elroy, Archie y Annie y varias de alojados. Hacia el otro lado, con vista especial hacia los jardines estaba la de los tórtolos de la historia y varias desocupadas. Albert abrió una puerta y anunció:

- Esta es la pieza de juegos.

Peter pensó que era muy afortunado, estaba lleno de juguetes, autitos, peluches, rompecabezas, mecanos. Al lado y conectada por otra puerta estaba su propia habitación. Las paredes eran celestes, tenía una gran cama, un velador, un ropero, un pequeño escritorio y su propio baño.

- ¡Es enorme!

- Si necesitas algo, nuestra habitación está al frente.

- ¿Y si me pierdo?

Candy le sonrío y se agachó hasta quedar a su nivel, bajito – como si de un secreto se tratara – le dijo que pronto conocería de memoria la casa y que no se asustara porque ellos lo acompañarían. Después desarmaron la maleta y comenzaron a guardar la ropa en el armario. El niño brincaba sobre la cama feliz, mientras los Andrew reían.

Para la hora de almuerzo ya estaba todo listo, así que bajaron los tres juntos. Ingresaron al comedor donde estaban Archie, Annie y la tía Elroy, quien miró ceñudamente al niño. Peter se escondió tras las piernas de Albert y jaló su pantalón. El hombre se agachó para escuchar:

- Albert, ¿esa señora está enojada conmigo?

- No, ¿por qué?

- Me mira feo. Albert dirigió su vista hacia la anciana y sonrío levemente,

ciertamente el seño adusto no ayudaba a su imagen, pero siempre había sido así.

- No te preocupes, lo que pasa es que no sonríe mucho.

- ¿Por qué?

Pero esa pregunta quedó sin respuesta mientras Albert lo presentaba al resto de la familia y recibía saludos de bienvenida de Annie y Archie. Tras ello, le asignaron su puesto en la mesa, al lado de Albert quien ocupaba la cabecera junto a Candy, frente a él estaban los demás. Annie y Archie le sonreían, mientras la señora seguía observándolo, como si fuera objeto de estudio.

El niño trató de comportarse naturalmente, pero no podía comprender la actitud de la mujer. Sin embargo, el almuerzo transcurrió tranquilamente. Al finalizar, Candy se retiró para tomar una siesta y Albert lo llevó al establo. Montados en su caballo favorito, "Negro", recorrieron la propiedad. Era enorme, para estar en plena ciudad poseía un pequeño lago y una variedad de árboles, que hacía pensar en un extracto del bosque. El chico estaba feliz y fascinado, apenas Albert lo bajó del caballo a la orilla del lago, se sacó los zapatos y corrió a mojar sus pies en las frías aguas.

El hombre reía al ver la felicidad de Peter, ¡los niños eran felices con tan poco! Y pensar que había gente que los llenaba de cosas y cumplía todos sus caprichos cuando bastaba con el contacto con la naturaleza. Después de un rato y percatándose que parte de su ropa ya estaba mojada, trató de poner orden.

- ¡Genial!

- Sal del agua, está muy fría.

- ¿Podemos venir mañana?

- El fin de semana haremos un picnic, mañana regreso al trabajo, si

quieres me podrías acompañar, dijo al ver su cara de decepción. El niño salió del agua y se sentó en el pasto, Albert se puso a su lado.

- ¿En qué trabajas?

- En un banco. La familia tiene varios negocios, entre ellos el banco y yo

lo administro

- ¿Qué es un banco?

- Es un lugar donde la gente guarda su dinero.

- ¿Por qué lo guarda?

- Para usarlo cuando lo necesita. Albert miró el cielo, unas nubes oscuras

se acercaban, tomó al niño de la mano, colgó sus zapatos en el hombro y montaron nuevamente, con un suave trote se dirigieron hacia la mansión.

Mientras los adultos tomaban té, el pequeño se entretuvo en la sala de juegos, descubriendo la cantidad de cosas que allí había. A las ocho de la noche se asomaron los rubios para cenar algo ligero juntos, acompañarlo a su cama y leerle un cuento. Cuando se durmió bajaron para beber un café con los demás.

- Buenos días preciosa. Silencio. Albert abrió los ojos y se encontró solo en su cama. Se sentó y la llamó.

- ¿Candy?, ¿cariño estás en el baño? Sin respuesta, silencio. Extraño, la

mujer nunca se levantaba temprano, menos a tiempo, era ya una costumbre despertarla diariamente.

De todas formas se asomó al baño, nada. Salió al pasillo y se acercó a la habitación de Peter, el niño estaba conversando con alguien. Sigilosamente abrió la puerta y observó como la rubia lo estaba vistiendo, mientras lo hacía le daba consejos para saludar a la gente. Cerró la puerta cuidando no hacer ruido y regresó a vestirse. Salía del baño con el pelo húmero cuando ingresó Candy a la habitación. Ella paseó su mirada de arriba – abajo, ¡que guapo se veía!

- Buenos días amor, te ves estupendo así.

- Gracias cariño, te ves bien de mamá, la besó en la mejilla, mientras le

hacía cosquillas en el cuello.

- ¡Nos estuviste espiando!

- No, solamente te buscaba y me asomé a la pieza de Peter.

Mientras terminaba de arreglarse le contó el detalle de las actividades del

día, con Peter acompañándolo a la oficina y con una posible visita al zoológico durante la tarde.

- Después lo traeré a casa e iré a buscar a la más bella dama de la ciudad.

- ¿La más bella dama?, ¿dónde piensa encontrarla?

- He oído que entre las enfermeras hay guapas mujeres. Pudo ver el

reflejo de Candy en el espejo mientras acomodaba su corbata, había levantado una ceja, señal de molestia. Se giró para robarle un beso.

- Pero la más linda es mi enfermera particular.

Tras dejar a Candy en el hospital, Albert, George y Peter llegaron a las oficinas de las empresas Andrew. El niño tomó la mano del rubio y no la soltó en ningún momento. Una joven mujer salió a su encuentro y les deseó buenos días. Avisó que los esperaban en el salón y ofreció café. Albert agradeció su diligencia y solicitó leche, galletas, papel y lápices para Peter.

En el interior seis hombres se levantaron para saludar, Albert respondió amablemente y presentó a Peter como su hijo. Luego sentó al niño en una mesita contigua.

- Mientras nosotros conversamos puedes dibujar. La señorita de la

entrada se llama Angélica, ella te entregará lápices y papel. También te traerá leche y galletas por si te da hambre. Si necesitas algo puedes pedírmelo o decírselo a ella.

La reunión transcurrió tranquila y sin contratiempos. Cuando Albert despidió al último asistente, Peter dormía profundamente apoyado en la mesita. El joven lo llevó a su despacho, lo recostó en un sofá y lo cubrió con su chaqueta.

La tarde pasó sin sorpresas con George, Archie y Angélica entrando y saliendo de la oficina, mientras Peter hacía dibujos en una mesita. A las seis de la tarde, Albert pidió un par de sándwiches y leche y se sentó a conversar y jugar con el niño. Cuando el reloj dio las siete, ambos salieron rumbo al hospital.

Candy estaba cansada y esperaba en la entrada del lugar. Apenas vio el auto sonrío, al subir su esposo le dio un beso de bienvenida y Peter le regaló un chocolate. Ellos le contaron las actividades del día y quedaron en visitar el zoológico durante su día libre.

Llegaron a casa a la hora de la cena. Por suerte para todos Elroy estaba visitando unas amigas; por lo que la comida transcurrió entre risas y bromas. Annie acompañó a Peter a su habitación y le leyó un cuento. Archie la encontró en el pasillo rumbo a su propia pieza, se quejaba de un fuerte dolor de estómago. El moreno la cargó en brazos, mientras llamaba a Candy y rezaba internamente para que su adorada chica estuviera bien.

Los rubios subieron velozmente y Candy revisó a su amiga. Cuando llegó el médico, el dolor era menor y Annie tenía mejor aspecto. Tras un exhaustivo examen, el galeno explicó que la señora Cornwell necesitaba descanso y una dieta blanda. Todos se fueron a dormir.

La siguiente mañana Albert regresó al lago con Peter y recorrieron el resto del lugar a caballo. Arriba de un árbol había una pequeña casa de juegos, construida por el padre de Albert cuando éste era pequeño. La fascinación de Peter significó la promesa de tener su propia casa en el árbol. Tras el almuerzo con Archie y Annie, el rubio se encerró en su despacho y Peter se entretuvo jugando con Archie.

Cuando Albert salió de su estudio, ambos armaban un mecano en la biblioteca, Annie tejía en un sillón. Desde la noticia de su embarazo, ella y Archie se habían trasladado a la mansión Andrew buscando que la morena estuviera acompañada en caso que su esposo tuviera que viajar.

- ¿Puedo sumarme a la construcción?

- Claro Albert, hace tanto que no armaba un mecano.

- Ni lo digas

- El experto era Stear

Dorothy entró para avisar que llamaban por teléfono al dueño de casa. La interrupción fue aprovechada para enviar al niño a cenar y dormir.

- Albert, ¿no me vas a leer?

- Lo siento pequeño hoy no puedo hacerlo, pero recuerda que mañana vamos al zoológico. El niño se puso a dar saltos por la biblioteca, feliz.

Al otro lado de la línea Candy esperaba impaciente.

- ¿Aló?

- ¿Cariño?

- Si, ¿pasa algo?

- Sí, estamos atochados y acaba de fallar una enfermera, me quedaré

hasta mañana.

- Amor, no te exijas tanto.

- Lo prometo, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?

- La mañana fue agradable, Peter descubrió la casa en el árbol, ahora quiere una. En la tarde, lo de siempre. Te extrañé, si no es por Peter la casa está silenciosa.

- ¿Y Annie?

- Oh, ella está mejor, no te preocupes.

- Albert tengo que irme, me están llamando. Te veo mañana, buenas noches.

- Buenas… la comunicación se cortó.

El joven se iba a dormir cuando escuchó risas en la pieza del frente. Al

abrir la puerta descubrió a Peter saltando en la cama y a Dorothy intentando ponerle pijama.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Jugar un rato.

- Es hora de dormir, ven acá. Tomó el pijama de manos de Dorothy y se

acercó, mirando seriamente al niño, aunque internamente riera a más no poder.

- ¿No podemos jugar otro poco?

- No, ya es tarde, vamos, pon el brazo.

- ¿Me vas a leer un cuento?

- Sólo cuando estés con pijama en tu cama.

Palabras mágicas, tres minutos después las historias de aventuras en el

mar y los piratas surcaban la habitación. El hombre miró al niño que dormía plácidamente, lo arropó y apagó la luz.

Candy llegó exhausta a la casita, donde Albert la esperaba para desayunar.

Acercándose con su sonrisa más sensual y una flor en la mano, la vio bajar del vehículo con un rostro que demostraba señales de una intensa noche de trabajo.

- Buenos días amor, se acercó para abrazarla, besarla y entregarle la flor.

- Buenos días cariños, correspondió el abrazo y el beso.

Tras los saludos, Albert la cargó en brazos hacia el interior, donde el

desayuno estaba servido, la depositó suavemente sobre la silla y recibió un beso delicado en la mejilla.

- Gracias amor, anoche nos llegaron tres atropellados por un coche, no paramos ¿y tú?

- Bueno, después de conseguir que Peter se durmiera decidí que me

tomaré unos días de la oficina para que viajemos a Florida.

- Pero Albert, aún no es seguro viajar y no me gustaría verte enfermo

otra vez.

- Quizás tienes razón, entonces secuestraré a mi esposa y pasaré más

tiempo con ella y nuestros hijos.

El desayuno fue tranquilo y al finalizar, la rubia fue a darse un relajante y merecido baño. Salió cubierta por una camisola y una bata ligera para despedirse de Albert y regresar a su cama. Se durmió apenas recostó la cabeza en la almohada.


	5. No Basta

**No Basta**

"_No basta traerlos al mundo_

_Porque es obligatorio_

_Porque son la base del matrimonio_

_O porque te equivocaste en la cuenta" _

_(No Basta, Franco de Vita)_

Albert le comentaba sus planes a George, cuando tocaron la puerta y tras el pase apareció Eliza con su mirada altanera.

- Tío, te aviso que me casaré pronto y necesito mi dote.

- Buenos días Eliza, estoy muy bien, gracias. Hasta George esbozó una

sonrisa ante el comentario, la joven pareció no escucharlo porque preguntó:

- ¿Cuánto es mi dote?

- Lamento decirte que eso tendrás que verlo con tu padre y George, yo

estaré fuera por unos días. Ahora, si nos disculpas… le señaló la puerta. La chica lo miró, sorprendida del trato, y se marchó.

Esa tarde – como tantas otras – encontró a Candy durmiendo plácidamente en el refugio y a Albert jugando con Peter en el jardín. A la hora del té el rubio fue a despertarla, la tía Elroy los esperaba en la biblioteca.

Mientras conversaban, Peter jugaba con un trencito, regalo de Annie y Archie. Habían servido la segunda taza, cuando la anciana decidió romper la calma:

- Y bien Candy, ¿cuándo dejarás el hospital?

- En un par de meses creo.

- Tendrás cinco meses, no es digno que la esposa del cabeza de familia

trabaje, menos aún cuando espera al heredero.

- Tía dejaré el hospital cuando me cueste trabajar, todavía puedo

hacerlo y se necesitan enfermeras. Entre la guerra y la gripe estamos copados y todas las manos son bienvenidas.

- La tía Elroy tiene razón Candy, podrías enfermarte- acotó Annie.

- No te preocupes Annie, tomo una serie de precauciones.

- William, ¿no tienes nada que decir? El joven permanecía en silencio

desde el inicio, absorto en sus pensamientos, pero no por ello ajeno a lo que sucedía en el lugar.

- No tía, si Candy se siente bien y puede ayudar, estoy de acuerdo.

- ¿Y después del nacimiento qué pasará?

La joven la observó, incrédula. Si apenas tenía tres meses y un poquito

más, ni siquiera se le notaba el estado de gravidez y ¡la anciana ya pensaba en el nacimiento!

El hombre replicó que faltaba tiempo para aquel suceso, pero la respuesta pareció no convencer a la señora.

- William, es el heredero al que esperan, todo cuidado es poco, es tu

primer hijo.

- Ya tenemos un hijo tía, esté tranquila. La señora miró a Peter que

seguía enfrascado en su tren.

- Ese niño no es tu hijo William.

El rostro de Annie se tornó pálido y la sala quedó en silencio. Candy se

levantó del sofá, se acercó a Pet, lo tomó de la mano y salió. Llamó a Dorothy y le pidió que lo acompañara a cenar y dormir.

A medida que se acercaba a la biblioteca podía percibir la voz irritada de Albert. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, respiró profundo e ingresó a la habitación. Tomó la mano de su esposo y mirando fijamente a Elroy le precisó:

- Lamento señora Elroy que habiendo criado niños que no eran suyos como Stear, Archie, Anthony y el mismo Albert no entienda que hay hijos del corazón, además de la sangre. Peter es huérfano no porque lo quisiera, sino porque la vida le tocó así. Con Albert decidimos adoptarlo para darle una familia nueva y la oportunidad de ser feliz. Es tan hijo nuestro como el bebé que llevo en mi vientre y estoy feliz; mientras sea su madre no permitiré que le haga daño. En cuanto a mi regreso al hospital, es una decisión que sólo nos corresponde a nosotros.

La señora la observaba enmudecida, esa chiquilla adoptada por la familia, sin antepasados, sin historia y favorita de su sobrino estaba defendiendo lo inaudito. En un gesto dramático y teatral, abrió el abanico.

- Archie querido consigue mis sales, siento que me voy a desmayar. Esto

es terrible, William di algo.

- Creo que mi esposa ha dicho todo, estoy de acuerdo con ella. En unos

meses, Pet tendrá un hermano y yo un nuevo hijo, no puedo ser más feliz. Lamento esta discusión porque Candy necesita tranquilidad, buenas noches.

El auditorio de la discusión, amén de la tia Elroy quedaron estupefactos ante el discurso de ambos dueños de casa y no alcanzaron a decir nada ante su abrupta pero calmada retirada.

La pareja se alejó de la biblioteca y pidieron les subieran algo ligero a la sala de juegos donde estaba Peter. Pero la encontraron vacía, buscaron en el baúl de juguetes, tras los sillones, las cortinas y el armario. En su habitación tampoco había rastro alguno. La joven comenzó a preocuparse, llamó a la fiel Dorothy y junto al resto de los sirvientes registraron la casa completa, ni una seña.

Nerviosa, angustiada y haciendo pucheros, la chica se sentó en el estudio de Albert y lo miró.

- Albert, se fue.

- Tranquila Candy, aparecerá, estoy seguro.

- Señor, le juro que sólo bajé por un vaso de leche - hipaba Dorothy al

lado de la chica.

Ante tanta conmoción, Archie, Annie y el fiel George – que iba a buscar a Dorothy – se juntaron para pensar donde podía encontrarse el infante. Albert tranquilizó a Dorothy, resaltando que la fuga no era su culpa. Se organizaron para buscar, a caballo, en las cercanías de la mansión y el pequeño lago. Annie apuró la salida al ver oscuras nubes surcando el cielo.

Tras revisar el invernadero, el dueño de casa cerró los ojos e imaginó que haría él en la situación de Peter. "Esconderme, pero dónde… ¿qué hacía yo cuando la tía me reñía?" Enfiló hacia la casita. Un relámpago iluminó el cielo, rogando para encontrar al niño antes que comenzara a llover, ingresó al lugar. Otro relámpago iluminó la noche y la luz le permitió divisar un bulto bajo la mesa. Al acercarse descubrió a Peter acurrucado.

- Pequeño, al fin te encuentro.

- Ella no me quiere, ¿por qué?

- No importa Peter, Candy, Archie, Annie y yo te queremos.

- ¿Seguros?

- Por supuesto, con Candy estamos orgullosos de ser tus padres y que

formes parte de nuestra familia.

- ¿No me dejarán solo como mi papá y mi mamá?

Albert lo abrazó y le aseguró que no lo dejarían solo. Besó su frente y le

dijo que lo quería mucho. Luego lo tomó en brazos y salieron de la casita para montar en el caballo, las primeras gotas comenzaban a caer.

Al llegar a la mansión Candy los recibió en la puerta; mientras Albert y Peter se cambiaban de ropa, Dorothy subió tazas de leche caliente y junto a la mucama entibiaron las camas. Tras beber el líquido, Candy vigiló al niño hasta que se durmió; entonces se retiró a su habitación para cerciorarse que su adorado hombre estaba bien. La sonrisa del rubio, la falta de fiebre y un largo y apasionado beso sólo confirmaron su fuerte constitución. Ella se refugió en sus brazos y con el sonido de su corazón se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente ambos rubios visitaron a Pet, el niño estaba despierto y sin señales de resfrío. Se sentaron a los pies de la cama.

- Peter, entendemos que huyeras ayer, pero no puedes hacer eso siempre, nos preocupamos mucho – dijo Candy.

- Perdón, ella me da miedo – replicó Peter.

- Lo sé, a mi también me pasó – comentó Albert. Pero escapar no es la solución, dale tiempo y de a poco aprenderá a quererte. La chica miró seriamente al infante.

- Peter, por hoy te quedas sin postre.

- ¡Sin postre!, ¿porqué?

- Por huir de casa, de noche, con lluvia. Nos asustamos mucho y no queremos que nada malo te suceda.

Ante la mala noticia el niño hizo un puchero que a Albert le recordó las muecas de su amada. Pero tenían que ser firmes. Le pasó una bata y trató de confortarlo.

- No es el fin del mundo pequeño, vamos a tomar desayuno.

- ¿Con la bruja?

- Es la tía Elroy Peter, así puedes llamarla.

- Es mala y me da miedo, es como la bruja de los cuentos.

- Creo que te quedarás sin galletas, agregó el rubio.

El día pasó rápido y ajetreado, la noche fue mucho más tranquila y el amanecer descubrió a la blonda pareja desnudos y abrazados en la cama.

- ¿Sabes? Amo cada centímetro de tu piel, el verde de tus ojos, tus pecas

y rebeldes rizos. Soy tan feliz.

- Mi amor, siempre tan encantador, te adoro, eres lo mejor que me ha

pasado, nuestro bebé será tan feliz.

- Por supuesto que lo será, tendrá una hermosa y divertida madre, un

hermano ansioso por jugar y tíos que lo querrán mucho.

- Y un buen hombre como padre. Albert, he pensado que Peter necesita

estar con otros niños. En el hospital hay una guardería, podría preguntar si puede asistir, ¿qué te parece? Así podrías trabajar tranquilo.

- A mí no me molesta, pero creo que tienes razón, aunque yo quería

tomar vacaciones, pero trabajar medio día no es mala idea, mientras espero que dejes el hospital.

- Falta cada vez menos cariño, ya no puedo correr por los pasillos como

antes.

- Pero Candy, no puedes correr por los pasillos.

Había pasado un mes desde aquella conversación, Peter asistía todos

los días a la guardería del hospital hasta la hora de almuerzo cuando Albert iba a buscarlo a él y a Candy. Después paseaban, salían a comer, iban al zoológico, al parque o hacían pic nic en los jardines de la mansión.

Desde el altercado con Elroy, la anciana evitaba pasar las tardes en casa, pero ese día esperaba pacientemente la llegada del trío. El niño entró corriendo pero quedó de piedra al verla, Candy sólo apretó un poco sus labios y le tomó la mano.

- Buenas tardes tía Elroy, saludaron.

- Buenas tardes William, Candice, niño. Necesito hablar con ustedes.

- Peter ve con Dorothy a la cocina y toma un vaso de leche.

- Sí mamá.

Ante aquella respuesta la señora abrió un poco más los ojos, esperó que

la joven y el niño salieran para decir:

- Vaya, veo que ya te considera su madre, espero que no olvide su lugar en la familia.

- ¿Cuál, el de mi hijo?

- No precisamente, pero ese no es tema ahora. Vamos, tomemos una

taza de té.

Se sentaron en la biblioteca, la pareja junta en un sofá y la anciana frente a ellos. La mucama apareció con una bandeja con té y pequeños dulces. Tras probar la bebida explicó la importancia de la conversación.

- Eliza se casa en dos meses, sé que no es santo de su devoción, pero

deben ir. Es parte de ser la cabeza de familia.

- Lo sabemos tía, asistiremos, aclaró Albert.

- Bien, la próxima semana es la fiesta de compromiso.

- Allí estaremos.

- Después del matrimonio de Eliza me iré a Florida, creo que un cambio

de aire me hará bien.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y la chica sonrío, sin la tía en casa todo sería mucho mejor. Claro que no había que ser tan evidente, la señora era la única pariente directa viva de su esposo y aunque a veces lo sacara de quicio, el hombre la quería y respetaba.

- Esperamos que venga a conocer a nuestro hijo cuando nazca, la invitó

Candy.

- Vendré a ver al heredero.

Annie y Candy estaban en el jardín de rosas de Lakewood, sentadas en el

pasto. El día era agradable, el invierno parecía terminar y había un tibio sol. La extensa conversación de las mujeres fue interrumpida por Archie, preocupado por su esposa y sus ya avanzados ocho meses de embarazo, era el menos feliz con el viaje de fin de semana, pero Annie había insistido tanto en salir de la ciudad, que al final había cedido.

- ¿Listas para mañana?

- Sí

- ¿Saben cómo es el prometido de Eliza?

- Seguro, debe ser alguien igual de altanero que ella. Candy se levantó e

imitando la voz de Eliza se acercó a Annie.

- "Vamos querido no te juntes con las huérfanas del Hogar de Pony, ellas

no son damas". Estallaron las carcajadas y con ese buen humor se fueron a cenar.

La noche siguiente Albert encontró a Candy tratando de abrochar su vestido, el joven se acercó y acomodó los botones, finalizando su tarea con un tierno beso en el hombro.

- Te ves hermosa, los cuatro meses te quedan muy bien.

- ¿Cuatro? Son cinco cariño y ¡vaya si tengo panza!, Annie tenía mucho

menos.

- Annie comía menos también, tú devoras todo como si no quedara.

- ¿Me estás diciendo glotona? Lo miró rabiosa, últimamente estaba más sensible de lo normal y eso les acarreaba algunas desavenencias.

- No, sólo estoy planteando la verdad, la calma en su voz hechó por

tierra su rabia. Ese hombre sabía como evitar una pelea y tenía una maestría sin igual para no perder la compostura.

La puerta se abrió y entró Peter corriendo pidiendo que lo llevaran a la fiesta y prometiendo portarse bien si lo hacían. Insistió en el tema de no hacer travesuras y comportarse como todo un caballero, pero no hubo caso.

- La fiesta terminará tarde y ya es hora de que te vayas a dormir, le dijo Albert.

- Buenas noches Pet, Candy besó su mejilla.

- Pero… un puchero fue el último intento de disuasión.

- Pero nada Pet, ven vamos a tu pieza. Albert se lo llevó a dormir y la chica quedó sola, se miró en el espejo y sonrío feliz.


	6. Acompáñame

**Acompáñame**

"_Pon tu mano, sobre mi mano_

_y a tu lado, todo el mundo correré_

_Ven conmigo, cierra los ojos_

_y en silencio, sin palabras yo mil cosas te diré" _

_(Acompáñame, Mijares & Yuri)_

La fiesta de Eliza era tranquila y todo un éxito, la señora Leegan estaba

feliz, su hija se casaría con un buen partido, un hombre sin estrecheces y de buena familia, los Morrison.

Albert y Candy habían bailado la mitad de la noche, tratando de escapar de los hombres de negocio que buscaban al rubio. La joven esperaba que apareciera con la bebida prometida cuando escuchó:

- Enfermera White, ¡qué sorpresa! Candy giró sobre sí misma para ver quien la llamaba.

- Doctor Morrison, buenas noches.

- ¿Qué hace aquí? No recuerdo haber visto su nombre en la lista de invitados.

- Vine con mi esposo.

- Pero está sola, si quiere la acompaño.

La chica se sentía incómoda, el hombre no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Y aunque trató, cortésmente, de que la dejara, Morrison no se movía de su lado. ¿Dónde estará Albert?, pensó. Finalmente espetó:

- No se preocupe, mi esposo viene (¿y usted porqué no se va?)

- ¿Segura?

- Sí, la señora está segura. Una mano se posó sobre el hombro de Candy y ella respiró al fin, tranquila.

La tensión del minuto se vio aligerada – levemente – por la aparición de

Eliza que buscaba a su prometido y aprovechó de presentarlo. Albert le tendió la mano y lo saludó, después presentó a Candy y entonces Eliza agregó:

- ¿Recuerdas que te conté de las huérfanas en la familia? Candy es una de ellas.

- No sabía que la enfermera White fuera una Andrew.

- ¿la enfermera White?, ¡ah! Claro, no sólo es huérfana y sin clase,

además es enfermera… bueno querido, pero tú te llevas lo mejor de la familia.

Albert abrió los ojos como platos ante esas palabras y empezó a contar

mentalmente hasta diez; una pequeña mano tocó su brazo.

- Sí, nos conocemos del hospital, ¿cierto señora?

- Sí doctor Morrison, si nos disculpan… y sin más dilaciones Candy tomó la

mano de Albert y salieron al balcón. El joven la miró extrañado, aún parecía incómoda, la abrazó y trató de distraerla, finalmente la chica le explicó el porqué de su comportamiento.

- No me gusta como me mira, es como…

- Es como…

- No creas que son ideas mías, pero siento como si me desnudara y no me agrada.

- Lo supuse, por eso me acerqué lo más rápido que pude. Sospecho que

hablas con él más de lo que quisieras.

- Sí, es un poquito insistente, ¿sabes? Me ha invitado a tomar café, a comer… bueno lo he rechazado siempre, por si acaso.

- Cariño, eres libre de reunirte con quien quieras, aunque reconozco que este doctor Morrison no me gusta.

- Las chicas dicen que es un casanova, la verdad a mi tampoco me agrada. No trabajo con él, pero a veces insiste en que sea parte de su equipo. Es un poquito… latoso…

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y giró para identificar su origen, Morrison

levantó una copa hacia ella en señal de brindis.

- Amor, vámonos por favor, me sigue mirando.

- ¿Estando con Eliza?, qué descaro, pero ya verá, Albert la soltó y enfiló sus pasos hacia el salón. Ella lo alcanzó.

- No importa cariño, vámonos, no arruines la noche. Y discretamente se alejaron del lugar.

Razón tenía la pareja para que Morrison no les agradara. Joven, buenmozo,

agradable, todas las chicas morían por él; su fama de rompecorazones era conocida por todos los círculos sociales de Chicago. Nadie sabía la procedencia de su fortuna, pero ello y su encanto habían cautivado a la ambiciosa Eliza Leegan y tras meses saliendo habían anunciado su compromiso, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

Albert le había solicitado a George que lo investigara, su intuición le decía que podría causar problemas en la familia y le disgustaba su trato hacia Candy. Lo había visto espiando un par de veces cuando se reunían en el hospital y algo le decía que su mujer continuaba negándose a las invitaciones y esquivando interactuar con él.

Esa tarde Albert y George trabajaban en el despacho del primero, mientras Peter dormía en un sofá. La enfermera llegaría en la noche, estaba supliendo a una joven que había perdido a su hermano en la guerra y le habían avisado en la mañana. La pecosa se había ofrecido a cubrirla para que viajara a casa.

Gracias a los años de compañía y trabajo en conjunto, ambos hombres avanzaban rápido en los temas.

- ¡Mamá!, mamá no te vayas, no me dejes…

El silencio fue interrumpido por los gritos de Peter, el hombre más

joven se acercó al niño, sobresaltado.

- Peter despierta, es una pesadilla. Tras unos segundos el pequeño abrió los ojos y se aferró al pecho de Albert, llorando desconsoladamente.

- Tranquilo, ya pasó, fue un mal sueño, el hombre lo acunó en sus brazos y le preguntó que soñaba.

Entonces Peter explicó que veía caer a su madre y desaparecía. Un

poco confuso, Albert trató de aclarar si se refería a su progenitora biológica o Candy. Tras explicitar que era la rubia, el niño relató la visita de ésta a la guardería donde él estaba.

- Pero se puso blanca y cayó en la puerta, no me dejaron ir con ella, se la llevó una señora de blanco. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su carita.

Albert trató de mantener la calma y preguntó porqué no le había dicho al volver del hospital.

- Mamá dijo que te preocuparías y que era un secreto.

- Peter, mamá está bien, no le va a pasar nada malo ¿ya?, pero no me ocultes cosas.

- ¿Se va a enojar porque te dije?

- No, tranquilo… ven, vamos al parque a dar una vuelta.

La tarde era agradable, tibia y con una ligera brisa que anunciaba la

pronta llegada de la primavera, ambos caminaron por el parque y se entretuvieron en los juegos, después comieron un algodón de dulce sentados en el pasto, viendo como la gente iba y venía por las calles. El reloj anunció la nueva hora y padre e hijo se retiraron a buscar el auto y dirigirse al hospital. Al llegar y preguntar por ella, les señalaron el jardín.

Se acercaron sigilosamente para sorprenderla. En una de las bancas del jardín estaba sentada Candy junto a un niño en silla de ruedas y un hombre de bata blanca que les daba la espalda.

Tras el saludo la sorpresa se la llevó Albert, el hombre de bata era Morrison. Candy comentó que era temprano y entonces Peter le hizo caer en su errado paso del tiempo al señalar que las manecillas del reloj había una que pasaba de las ocho.

- Vinimos a buscarte para invitarte a cenar.

- ¿Sabe Candy? Creo que el señor Andrew tiene una buena idea, ojalá yo logre un sí para mi oferta de almorzar. El comentario provocó que los sentidos de Albert se agudizaran.

- Disculpe doctor Morrison, pero creo que mi esposa necesita descansar, el embarazo, usted sabe. ¿Vamos Candy?

- Denme uno minutos para regresar a Louis a su habitación y los veo en la entrada.

Cuando la joven se acercó al auto, Albert estaba más tranquilo: con su

mejor sonrisa le ofreció una rosa moteada blanca y roja y recibió un estrecho abrazo y beso de agradecimiento.

Cenaron en un discreto restaurante, con ambiente coloquial donde las risas del niño eran ampliamente bienvenidas. Fue un grato momento tras el intenso día que habían tenido. Durante el regreso a la mansión Peter y Candy se durmieron, tan profundamente, que Albert tuvo que solicitar ayuda para bajarlos.

Mientras George y Dorothy se hacían cargo del niño, él llevo a Candy a su habitación y la desvistió para ponerle su ropa de dormir. Al hacerlo, vio una marca en su brazo derecho, le pareció tan extraño que estuvo a punto de despertarla, pero la candidez de su rostro lo disuadió. Terminó de cambiarla y la cobijó en la cama. Antes de acostarse, se asomó a la pieza de Peter, quien dormía apaciblemente.

A la mañana siguiente, el sol despertó al rubio. Se desperezó lentamente, haciéndose conciente de cada parte de su ser con mucha calma, pues su sueño había sido inquieto durante la noche y se sentía cansado. Al sentarse en la cama vio que Candy no estaba y se levantó, sobre su velador había una nota.

"_Amor, llevo a Peter a la guardería y regreso. Te amo."_

Albert bajó a desayunar y sólo encontró a Annie, la chica tenía los pies sobre un taburete y lo saludó con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días Albert, veo que mi amiga despertó temprano y a ti se te pegaron las sábanas.

- Así parece, ¿cómo amaneciste?

- Deseando que nazca pronto, me canso mucho y con Archie queremos verlo.

- Pero ya te queda poco…

- Eso dice el doctor, que cualquier día de estos. Sería un alivio, ¡mira mis pies!, suspiró.

La conversación fue interrumpida con la llegada de Candy, que ingresó

al salón con un vestido primaveral, una flor y un chocolate. Se acercó a su, aún somnoliento, marido y le entregó la flor. El hombre miró el chocolate y se largó a reír, diciéndole que era muy temprano para comer golosinas.

La chica se sentó con ellos a la mesa y compartieron un rato de conversación sobre los antojos de ambas mujeres y sus embarazos. Tras terminar el desayuno, Albert invitó a Candy a pasear por el jardín para conversar.

Tomados de la mano y a paso tranquilo caminaban por la estancia, los brotes de la primavera empezaban a asomarse. Iban muy callados, la chica observó de reojo el rostro siempre alegre de su pareja y le habló:

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Anoche, al cambiarte la ropa noté una marca en tu brazo, como un moretón, ¿te golpeaste?, ¿te caíste?

La chica palideció levemente y bajó los ojos.

- No, o quizás sí y no me di cuenta.

El hombre la detuvo y la miró detenidamente, su mujer nunca podría

mentir porque no sabía hacerlo, intrigado, se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro.

- ¿No o sí?

- Bueno… no me golpee… mas bien fue… un accidente.

- ¿Cómo el desmayo en la guardería? (¡Diablos! Si sigue palideciendo así

tendré que preocuparme seriamente, algo está pasando aquí, pensó)

La chica suspiró.

- Peter te lo dijo.

- Estaba muy asustado, me lo contó porque tuvo una pesadilla. Se preocupó mucho, ¿sabes Candy? Pensé que íbamos a compartir todo, lo bueno y malo que nos sucediera. Parece que me equivoqué.

Su mirada se entristece y se sienta en el césped, ella toma lugar a su

lado y sujeta sus manos. (No puedo verlo así, me duele verlo triste)

- Albert no quería preocuparte, lo siento. Entre los negocios, los malos ratos con la tía Elroy, Peter y Annie ha punto de dar a luz, no quiero ser una carga.

- No lo eres cariño, me he preocupado por ti casi toda mi vida y no voy dejar de hacerlo ahora. Si no te amara no me importaría, pero te amo y tú lo sabes. No quiero que me ocultes cosas, por favor. Si hubieras visto llorar a Peter, entendería qué lo que te sucede nos afecta a ambos, somos tu familia, recuérdalo. Ahora, ¿me contarás lo del accidente?

- ¿el accidente?

- ¿no que la marca del brazo fue un accidente?

- Ehhhhhhh… en realidad no. Hace un par de días, el doctor Morrison me invitó a cenar y me negué, seguí con mi ronda por el pasillo, pero insistió. Le dije que no sin voltearme a verlo y me tomó del brazo, entonces forcejeé un poco y me zafé.

El rostro del hombre había cambiado apenas escuchó el nombre del

Galeno y después del breve relato su mirada se había endurecido, sus cejas juntas, su boca era una línea.

- ¡Por qué no me lo dijiste!, ¿cómo se atrevió a tocarte? Sin darse cuenta, su tono de voz también era duro y más alto que el normal. Era evidente que estaba muy disgustado.

- Lo lamento Albert, sabía que te iba a molestar…

- ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?, ¿dejarás el hospital?

- Sí, trabajaré una semana más y me retiro. No por Morrison, sino porque quiero tener tiempo para pasarlo contigo, con Peter y armar la pieza del bebé.

- De acuerdo, ¿me dirás si Morrison vuelve a molestarte?

La chica asintió con la cabeza y prometió que lo haría si la situación se

repetía.

- En serio amor, no quiero discutir contigo ni preocupar o asustar a Peter, los quiero a ambos.

Se recostó sobre él, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho y cerró los ojos. Cuando Albert se dio cuenta que dormía, la cargó hasta su habitación y luego bajó a conversar con George. Su mano derecha siquiera alcanzó a saludarlo, cuando había escuchado:

- Quiero a Morrison fuera de la ciudad, mejor aún lo quiero en otro estado.

- ¿Sigue molestando a Candy?

- Sí, arregla todo para que se vayan apenas se case con Eliza, los quiero a ambos lejos de mi familia.


	7. Milagro de abril

**Milagro de Abril**

_Has venido mil veces_

_entre sueños te he visto jugar por aquí, _

_pero igual que los peces, _

_al tratar de tocarte te arrancas de mi _

_(Milagro de Abril, Alberto Plaza)_

Annie tuvo a su bebé en casa, ella y Archie estaban felices con Stear, un pequeño inquieto desde el momento mismo de su nacimiento. La tía Elroy olvidó a Peter para dedicarse a jugar y mimar al infante, la gente en la mansión estaba feliz.

Un par de semanas más tarde, Eliza pasó a ser la señora Morrison y se trasladó con su esposo a San Francisco. Durante la celebración del matrimonio, Morrison observó constantemente a Candy, sólo para encontrar la dura mirada de Albert. En algún momento la pecosa quedó sola y Morrison recibió la visita del líder de la familia, para ser advertido de la importancia de mantenerse en la ciudad que sería su hogar y dejar en paz a cierta embarazada rubia que reía junto a Annie, ignorante del hecho.

Tras el evento la tía Elroy armó sus maletas para viajar a Florida, no sin antes reiterar su visita para la llegada del heredero. Annie y Archie volvieron a su casa junto a Stear y la mansión se volvió más grande y solitaria para Albert, Candy y Peter. Por suerte para ellos, Paty anunció su llegada junto a la abuela Marta. Antes de su arribo, Albert prácticamente secuestró a su mujer llevándola a la playa y dejando a Peter en el Hogar de Pony; el niño estaba feliz de quedarse con un montón de niños para jugar.

La pareja fue a una pequeña y cómoda casa cerca de la playa. Ambos paseaban por la orilla del mar todas las noches y mañanas y varios amaneceres los descubrieron cubiertos sólo por la luz de la luna que se retiraba.

El hombre consentía todos los antojos y caprichos de su esposa, eso incluía hacer el amor a cualquier hora y lugar. Mientras, Candy descubrió las maravillas de la tina con pétalos de rosa y cómo la crema (nata) en el cuerpo de marido lo convertía en una golosina ambulante. Tras dos semanas de merecido relajo y diversión regresaron por Peter y volvieron a Chicago, a la nueva casa adquirida por Albert.

De menor tamaño que la mansión y con un amplio espacio vegetal, Peter descubrió su prometida casa en el árbol, Candy, una habitación con un amplio balcón y un jardín plagado de Dulce Candy. Albert arregló su despacho con una pieza anexa con mecedora y juguetes para no perder el contacto familiar. Y en vez de diez habitaciones para huéspedes, quedaron con cuatro. La mayoría del servicio de la mansión se mantuvo allí y al nuevo hogar se trasladaron un chofer, una cocinera, el mayordomo y la niñera. Dorothy y George tenían un departamento cerca.

La tía Elroy envió sus regaños por carta. Los rubios podían escucharla diciendo que "no era digno de los Andrew vivir en una casa de ese tamaño y despreciar la mansión que había albergado tantas generaciones, pero seguro que era idea de Candy". Su llamada telefónica confirmó todo, Albert aún podía reproducir su perorata con exactitud, no por el interés puesto, sino porque los gritos casi lo dejan sordo.

Finalmente Paty y la abuela Marta llegaron. Candy avanzaba entre la gente con sus siete meses, buscándolas. Paty la miró sorprendida y la abrazó.

- ¡Guau! Qué panza, ¿estás segura de que es sólo un bebé?

- Si la vieras comer no harías esa pregunta, le contestó Albert.

Las mujeres se largaron a reír, Candy pellizó el brazo de su pareja.

- Estoy bien, es cierto que he comido bastante, pero Albert cumple todos mis antojos.

- No importa cuánto comes, te ves hermosa amor, la besó en la mejilla. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

- Un poco largo, pero ya estamos aquí y planeamos quedarnos un buen tiempo, ¿cierto Paty?, contestó la abuela Marta ante el rostro asorado de su nieta.

- Por favor abuela Marta no hable así, ¡qué pensará el señor Albert!

El hombre las tranquilizó al respecto y las invitó a compartir sus planes durante el almuerzo.

Tras llegar a la casa, ambas viajeras pudieron darse un relajante baño y descansar. Mientras, Candy conversaba con Albert en la salita y Peter jugaba con su tren mecano.

El joven sostenía una de las manos de la joven y la miraba dulcemente mientras ella continuaba enumerando los posibles nombres del bebé, aunque los favoritos eran Anthony o Albert.

- Podría ser Stuart o Edward o Hugo…

- ¿Sabes amor? Ahora que estarás acompañada en casa, creo que podré viajar. La chica se quedó en silencio y lo miró.

- ¿Viajar?, ¿dónde?

- Nueva York, tengo que revisar unos contratos y estamos analizando instalar una oficina.

- ¿Con quién iras?

- Con George, dejemos que Archie disfrute un poco más al pequeño Stear, bastante tendrá con el trabajo de acá.

- Podría acompañarte. Albert tomó su otra mano y las juntó para besarlas cariñosamente y replicar que el viaje era pesado y que prefería estar seguro que estaba bien y cuidándose.

Dorothy apareció para avisar que el almuerzo estaba listo y que las invitadas los esperaban en la sala de estar contigua al comedor. Desde que estaba de ama de llaves, no había detalle de la casa que no pasara por sus manos. Albert ayudó a su mujer a levantarse y le ofreció el brazo para salir de la habitación, el niño corría delante de ellos.

El almuerzo fue tranquilo y agradable, pleno de risas, bromas y recuerdos. Para el momento del postre y como tema de sobre mesa, Paty empezó a explicar su idea de crear una nueva escuela en Chicago, enfocada a los niños que permanecían largas temporadas en el hospital. El proyecto fue aplaudido por los dueños de casa que le auguraron un buen futuro.

- Te puedo acompañar a ver al director del hospital, se ofreció Candy.

- Hay mucho por hacer amiga, necesito encontrar una casa o departamento, presentar el proyecto, conseguir un préstamo para construir el colegio…

- Si vas a construir el colegio, ¿para qué quieres una casa?

- Para nosotras, no podemos quedarnos en su casa eternamente mientras se realiza todo lo demás.

- Quédense cuanto quieran, nosotros no tenemos problemas. Al contrario, estamos encantados, ¿cierto Albert?

- Claro que sí cariño, sobre el préstamo podríamos ver el detalle al regreso de mi viaje si te parece.

- Chicos tengo una idea, ¿qué tal si realizamos una fiesta para reunir fondos? La tía Elroy dice que los eventos de beneficiencia son muy útiles para estas causas e "imperdibles para la alta sociedad", propuso Candy, imitando la voz de la anciana.

- Es una magnífica idea amor, ¿pero estás segura?, ¿No te cansarás mucho con tanto ajetreo?

- No, con ayuda de Annie podemos organizar una fiesta en la mansión para tu regreso.

- Entonces está hecho Paty, entre la fiesta y el préstamo, más el apoyo de la familia con la dirección del hospital, los niños enfermos tendrán una nueva escuela.

Albert partió un par de días más tarde junto a George y las chicas comenzaron los preparativos. La entrevista con el director del hospital tuvo buenos resultados y rápidamente el proyecto contó con luz verde. Por cierto, ¿quién podría oponerse a tamaña obra apoyada por una de las más influyentes y prestigiosas familias de la sociedad. La idea fue bien recibida y se agendó una reunión posterior para encontrar un buen lugar dentro del mismo recinto o cercano a el. Después de la reunión, las tres amigas se fueron a la casa de Candy para empezar a ver los invitados y la forma de convertir ese evento de caridad en un imperdible social.

Gracias a la experiencia vivida con la tía Elroy, tanto Candy como Annie tenían cierto manejo. Además la morena contaba con los años de vivencias junto a su madre adoptiva, una de las mejores organizadoras de fiestas, tes y cuanta reunión social se preciara. Incluso la abuela Marta colaboró con ideas, rememorando sus años de juventud. Esa noche Peter tuvo tres historias en vez de una, pues el tiempo pasó volando y Archie – que iba en busca de su familia – tuvo que aceptar que dormirían todos en la casa de su tío.

Mientras, Albert había llegado a trabajar duramente. Dispuesto a pasar el menor tiempo posible lejos de sus familia, ocupó los horarios de comida para cerrar negocios pendientes y emprender algunos nuevos. Durante sus horas libres, buscaba obsequios para sus hijos y en la noche llamaba a casa para hablar con Candy y saber cómo estaban. La última conversación lo tenía preocupado, su pecosa sonaba nerviosa y no quería decir el porqué. Cada vez qué sucedía algo, Candy bajaba el tono de voz y hablaba casi en susurros como si temiera que alguien la escuchara. Pero la mujer le dijo que el embarazo la tenía sensible y lo extrañaba mucho. No muy contento con la respuesta se despidió deseándole una buena noche.

Dos días después, su junta del mediodía fue interrumpida por un pálido George que se acercó a su amigo.

- Archie acaba de llamar, tienes que volver a Chicago. Candy y Peter tuvieron un accidente y ella está en el hospital.

El viaje fue largo o más bien se hizo largo para el joven millonario que contaba los minutos para llegar cerca de su amada. Su único pensamiento era esperar que su mujer y sus hijos estuvieran bien. Tras el aviso de Archie, George se había hecho cargo de la junta y él había podido armar todo para viajar raudamente. En la estación lo esperaba su coche que lo llevó directamente al hospital. Archie salió a su paso para explicar la situación.

- Albert, qué bueno que llegaste. Ante el rostro inquieto de su interlocutor, informó todo de una vez:

- Peter está bien, sólo tiene unos moretones, aunque no habla desde el día del accidente y Candy… suspiró, bueno… ella tuvo un parto prematuro.

- ¿Un parto prematuro? ¿y cómo está ella?, ¿el bebé?

- El bebé está bien, es una niña, la tienen en un ambiente cuidado, pero Candy… Albert, debes ser fuerte – puso una mano sobre su hombro – ella está inconciente y no reacciona.

Se veía tan pálida en aquella cama inmaculada que Albert realmente se asustó. Tomó su mano, tibia, levantó la manga de la camisola y descubrió una serie de moretones en su brazo. Besó su frente y se sentó a llorar despacio, le dolía verla así, tan indefensa, como cuando era una niña y él la había rescatado del río. Sin soltar su mano y con la voz quebrada empezó a hablarle:

- Cariño, despierta. Sé que estás aturdida y quizás asustada pero te queremos y necesitamos. Tenemos una bebé hermosa, la vi recién, tiene tus pecas y tu cabello dorado, se parece tanto a ti. Es chiquita, pero lucha, haz lo mismo amor, ella te necesita y nosotros también. Le besó la mano.

Tras unas horas de larga conversación, fue relevado por Annie. Todos se turnaban para cuidarla y hablarle. Mientras, el hombre se dirigió a su casa; al llegar Paty le contó que el niño se negaba a comer y hablar y cuánto le había costado que bebiera algo.

- Tampoco quiere salir de su pieza, no sé que más hacer Albert.

- No te preocupes Paty.

Antes de ver al pequeño, Albert se cambió de ropa, ya más cómodo cruzó el pasillo y abrió la puerta. Peter estaba en una silla, quieto, por su rostro caía un torrente de lágrimas. El hombre se acercó y lo abrazó en silencio, el chicoco se refugió en sus brazos y finalmente habló.

- Papá, volviste. Mi mamá está en el hospital, el hombre malo nos quería hacer daño con el auto.

- ¿El hombre malo?, ¿viste quien fue?

- El hombre malo, mamá me iba a comprar un helado y cruzamos la calle y el auto… encima… mamá… empujó… ella no viene… Nadie me habla de ella, ¿está con mi otra mamá?, ¿se fue al cielo?

El pobre tiritaba al recordar el accidente, su voz se quebró y las últimas palabras Albert las escuchó casi en susurros. Evidentemente estaba muy asustado y aunque él sintiera lo mismo, tenía que tranquilizarlo, así que sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y secó sus lágrimas.

- Peter, mamá está en el hospital con tu hermanita. Frase mágica, el rostro del chico se iluminó.

- ¿Una hermanita, tengo una hermanita?¿ Y puedo jugar con ella?

- Es muy chiquita para jugar, pero si quieres conocerla, acompáñame. Claro que primero tienes que comer algo, tía Paty me dijo que no lo habías hecho.

Comer les hizo bien a ambos, durante eso y el trayecto Albert se enteró de las continuas visitas del hombre malo a Candy en la salida de la guardería. Por la descripción parecía Niel; sin embargo, antes de tomar una decisión el joven pensó en investigar el paradero y las actividades de su sobrino.

Al llegar fueron a conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia, el niño estaba expectante. En una cuna separada de los otros recién nacidos, estaba la hija de Candy. Parecía una caja con una muñeca en su interior. Albert preguntó si podría sostenerla un momento y ¡quién se iba a negar a ese guapo hombre! Al acunarla, la niña abrió los ojos y sonrío. Peter se acercó y tímidamente le tomó una mano de diminutos deditos.

- Hola, soy tu hermano, me llamo Peter.

Una enfermera le dijo que no podía tocarla y Peter se alejó un poco. La mujer comprobó su estado y le comentó a Albert.

- Señor, usted le hace bien, ha estado inquieta todo el día y su temperatura era inestable.

- Si no fuera inquieta, no sería mi hija, se lo aseguro. Eso lo heredó de su mamá - besó la frente de la infante mientras la arrullaba - no te preocupes mi princesita, ella vendrá pronto a verte, la devolvió a la cuna y junto a Peter se encaminaron hacia la habitación de Candy.

El niño se acercó a la cama para abrazarla, pero no se animó, finalmente se sentó en una de las sillas mientras Albert empezaba a hablarle como horas antes.

El reloj dio las ocho y estaba oscureciendo cuando el joven sintió un apretón en la mano, Peter dormía y él dormitaba. Abrió los ojos y escuchó el llamado de su mujer, que se movía agitada.

- Albert, Albert, Albert.

- Aquí estoy amor, abre los ojos linda, aquí estoy. Sus párpados se movieron para dar paso a sus verdes pupilas que lo observaban, incrédulos.

- Llegaste. Tuve un sueño horrible cariño, Niel… Niel quería matarnos. Albert, nos tiró el auto encima. La pobre estaba pálida, blanca como un papel.

Él acarició su mano y con una tranquilidad que no sentía le explicó que no había sido un sueño, que era muy real.

- Llevas unos días inconciente, por eso no lo recuerdas bien.

La mujer llevó las manos a su vientre y temerosa de la respuesta preguntó por sus hijos, él le señaló el bultito en la silla. Después besó sus labios tiernamente y le agradeció por su beba recién nacida.

- Los médicos te operaron para que naciera. Si la vieras Candy, nuestra hija es casi una miniatura tuya, es hermosa. No sabes lo que me has hecho sentir al verla entre nosotros.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Aún no tiene nombre, esperaba que despertaras.

- ¿Puedo verla?

- Supongo, deja llamar al médico para que vea que despertaste.

Casi en la madrugada la pareja pudo, finalmente, abrazar a su primogénita. La llamaron Rose, en sus brazos dormía plácidamente, Candy la puso sobre su pecho y se rehusó a devolverla con los otros niños para pasar la noche. El estar allí ayudó a nivelar la temperatura y respiración de la pequeña, detalle que llamó la atención de quienes la atendían.

Pasaron casi dos semanas antes que madre e hija estuvieran en perfectas condiciones para regresar a casa. Cuando volvieron, existía toda una comitiva familiar de bienvenida. En la entrada los esperaban Archie y Annie con Stear, Paty con la abuela Marta, George, Dorothy y Peter que corrió feliz hacia el auto para saludar a su hermana.

Un mes después, y tal como lo había anunciado, llegó la tía Elroy. Ella se instaló en la mansión. Tras el accidente, los preparativos de la fiesta para reunir fondos para el colegio de Paty se habían suspendido.

- ¡Vaya!, parece que la tía tiene su corazoncito después de todo, comentó Candy a Albert mientras ambos observaban como Elroy jugaba con Rose en el jardín.

- ¿Ves que en el fondo no es tan mala como pensabas?

- No, pero aún no trata bien a Peter y siento que es igual que Rose. Albert la abrazó por la cintura y besó su mejilla.

- Lo sé cariño, yo también. ¿Sabes? Soy tan feliz. Te amo.


	8. Amarte es Total

**Amarte es Total**

_Fino a te_

_ho aperto i miei occhi e vedo_

_fino a te_

_amarti è l'immenso per me _

_(Amarti E' L'immenso Per Me, Eros Ramazzotti)**[1]**_

**(Atención, este capítulo contiene texto para adultos, si no le agrada, evítelo)**

Finalmente la fiesta de Paty se realizó, para darle un cariz distinto Candy propuso que fuera de disfraces, la tía Elroy aceptó a regañadientes, era demasiado pronto para celebrar.

Albert acababa de dejar a Peter durmiendo y entró a su habitación, Candy terminaba de amamantar a Rose. Mientras él se cambiaba de ropa, la chica le sobaba la espalda a la bebé y la hacía dormir. El hombre se la quitó de las manos y se sentó en la mecedora arrullándola suavemente.

- Vamos vístete, se nos hará tarde.

- Pero aún no se duerme.

- Deja yo lo hago. Meciéndose y en voz baja, casi como un susurro, le contaba parte de sus aventuras en África. Cuando vio que cerraba los ojos, la recostó sobre su pecho. La mujer lo miró con cierta envidia.

- ¿Cómo lo haces? Yo me demoro media hora en lograrlo y tú unos minutos. No es justo, le dijo haciendo un puchero. El se río con la niña en brazos, rumbo a la cuna.

- Mis historias son mejores cariño.

Mientras arropaba a la pequeña no quitaba sus ojos de su mujer, que llevaba un vestido estilo siglo XVI con un corsé ajustado que le creaba –si es que era posible – una cintura muy estrecha y deseable de abrazar.

- Te ves hermosa, ese vestido de princesa te queda perfecto. Estoy seguro de que esta noche seré la envidia de muchos hombres. Ella se acercó para revolverle el pelo, siempre tan ordenado.

- Cariño te ves increíble como Robin Hood, en cambio, soy una Marian muy normal. Se puso en puntas de pies para besarlo. ¿Vamos? Dorothy traerá al pequeño Stear para reunir a todos los niños.

- Tienes todo organizado.

- Sí y en unas cuatro horas tendrás un espacio para tus negocios.

- Déjame adivinar, ¿comida?

- Rose es muy golosa Albert, no me digas que no lo has notado.

- ¿A quién habrá salido?, ¿no te recuerda a alguien?

Su aparición en el salón fue espectacular. Aunque fuera una fiesta de disfraces, el porte de Albert era reconocible para cualquier persona que hubiera tratado siquiera una vez con él. Robin Hood y Marian iniciaron el baile en el medio del salón. Cerca de medianoche, Albert realizó un brindis y junto a Candy dedicaron unas palabras a la obra diseñada por Paty e invitaron a los asistentes a colaborar con la construcción.

Momentos más tarde Annie y Candy se escabullían a la habitación de los niños. Albert conversaba con Archie, cuando George se acercó con el rostro marcado por la preocupación. Tras unas palabras, Archie se quedó solo mientras los amigos de casi toda una vida se retiraban.

Esquivando a la tía Elroy y Sara Leegan, se encerraron en el antiguo despacho del joven. Una vez allí George le entregó un sobre con fotos, donde se veía a Niel merodeando el hospital, los dos hermanos Leegan y Niel saliendo absolutamente borracho de un garito.

- Vaya manera de gastar la fortuna familiar.

- Eso no es todo, estuve hablando con gente del hospital y confirmaron lo que te había contado Peter.

- ¿Por qué Candy no me lo contó? La hubiera protegido, no habría estado sola un segundo, ese maldito casi la mata, ¡a ella y a Rose!, ¿qué diablos quiere ese tipo?

George le acercó un vaso con Wisky y le pidió que respirara un momento para tranquilizarse. Conociendo a ambos podía adivinar las razones del silencio de la mujer y también la reacción del hombre de haberse enterado antes.

- Cálmate William, si la señora Candy no te lo contó fue por lo mismo, sabía que te preocuparías.

Tras unos minutos del joven peleando con sus propios demonios y contando hasta diez para no salir a pedirle explicaciones a su sobrino, bebió el resto de la bebida y le ordenó a George congelar las cuentas de los hermanos Leegan y enviar a Niel y su madre a California. Cuando estaba en la puerta, el hombre del bigote lo llamó.

- William

- ¿Sí?

- No le reproches que no te lo contara.

Stear estaba en la cuna durmiendo y Candy aún amamantaba a Rose. Albert la observó desde la puerta, la imagen de su hija sujeta al pecho de su esposa era hermosa, irradiaba paz y ternura. Tras unos minutos decidió dar a conocer su presencia.

- Realmente te sienta bien ser madre, te ves preciosa.

- Por favor, mira mis pechos, ¡son gigantes! El siguió observándola, embobado y sonriendo pícaramente.

- Ese es uno de los puntos buenos.

La mujer lo regañó tratando de no reírse, pero él era así, directo, coqueto y le fascinaba. Mientras le quitaba los gases a la pequeña le preguntó por el motivo de su visita o más bien su escape del salón.

- Vine a verte, a mirar a los chicos - se acercó a la cama de Peter, donde el niño figuraba completamente destapado - ¿Crees que algún día dormirá cubierto toda la noche?

La joven le preguntó si había escapado de la fiesta sólo para arropar a los infantes. Dejó a Rose en la cuna, ya dormida y la cubrió. Se acercó a Albert y lo abrazó. Al sentir el calor de su cuerpo y su tierna mirada, decidió hablar con ella otro día.

- Sí, además estar solo en el salón me aburre.

- Bueno señor Andrew – lo tomó del brazo y dirigió sus pasos hacia el pasillo- ahora no estará solo.

- ¿Y si nos quedamos?

- Me debes un par de bailes cariño, entre otras cosas. Un ligero apretón en las nalgas lo hizo saltar.

- ¿En serio, ya podemos? Ante la sonrisa más coqueta que había recibido y ese pestañeo juguetón que lo volvía loco, la tomó de la mano para casi correr hacia el salón.

El evento fue un éxito y para cuando Josefina y Napoleón (Annie y Archie) terminaron de despedir gente junto a los anfitriones, Paty se acercó para comentar que la recaudación permitiría construir la escuela casi sin préstamos. Albert alcanzó unas copas a las mujeres y Archie abrió una botella de champaña.

- Brindemos por el éxito de la fiesta, dijo Archie.

- No querido, brindemos porque todo salió bien y los niños del hospital seguirán estudiando.

Tras un par de brindis extra todos se retiraron a dormir. Candy se sacó los zapatos y masajeó sus pies. Albert se acercó para acariciarlos y lentamente subir por las piernas hasta llegar a las ligas de las medias de seda que las cubrían.

A la mañana siguiente fueron los últimos en levantarse. Cuando bajaron al comedor, Dorothy les contó que Annie, Archie y Paty estaban en el jardín con los niños, a la vez que le entregaba un papel a Albert.

_"Albert, estaremos con los niños durante el día. Relájense y disfruten su día libre. Archie"_

Albert le entregó el papel a Candy, ella lo leyó y simplemente sonrío. El la observó, dejó su taza de café en la mesa y preguntó:

- ¿Hay algo que ellos sepan y yo no?

- No

- Agradezco la idea de los chicos aunque sospecho que tú tienes bastante que ver.

La joven se levantó tranquilamente de la mesa y se acercó a él como un gato al acecho, lo abrazó estrechamente mientras buscaba sus labios de forma ansiosa, tras besarlo le musito al oído: "si me alcanzas te lo digo" y salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a su pareja completamente sorprendido y sin palabras.

Tras unos segundos de reacción, Albert salió tras ella.

- ¡Tramposa!, ven acá, pero la rubia ya iba por las escaleras. ¡Candy!, ya verás cuando te alcance, la amenazó.

La siguió al segundo piso y revisó cada una de las habitaciones (_esta mansión es realmente grande, por suerte nos cambiamos a una casa normal_, pensó) sin ninguna señal de su mujer en las cercanías dirigió sus pasos hacia su habitación, tras mirar el clóset y bajo la cama, sintió un leve ruido.

Levantó la cabeza y la vio. En el umbral de la puerta estaba Candy con una camisola verde oscuro que se apegaba sus caderas y pechos, resaltándolos. Parecía una aparición con el cabello suelto y sus rizos desparramados por la espalda. Con la vista fija en ella, se puso de pie y empezó a acercarse lentamente hasta alcanzarla y rodearla con sus brazos.

- Te ves preciosa, resplandeciente, te amo. La besó apretándola contra su cuerpo. Después de un rato y sin querer soltarla:

- ¿Me vas a contar como planeaste esto?

La chica lo condujo hacia un sofá y se sentó sobre sus rodillas, como si fuera una niña pequeña. Apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho y jugando con su camisa, le relató.

- Annie pasó por lo mismo y yo le dije que extrañaba hacer el amor contigo. Entonces ella pensó que dado que la fiesta nos reuniría, sería una excelente ocasión para que aprovecháramos el tiempo.

El jugaba con su cabellos mientras oía y una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Besó su cabeza y la separó de sí para decirle divertido:

- Eres una pequeña traviesa.

- Por ti, siempre.

Albert la mantuvo entre sus brazos para besarla lenta y tortuosamente, dejando que sus manos dibujaran cada centímetro de su cuerpo, recorriendo su espalda, sus caderas, sus muslos, las piernas, que la mujer usó para girarse y asirse a su cintura, como una lapa a las rocas.

Al mismo tiempo ella lo cubría de besos, mordía el lóbulo de su oreja, le hacía cosquillas en el cuello, sus hombros y lentamente le quitaba la camisa. El la mantenía atada a su cintura, con sus manos sujetando su trasero, se alzó con ella para caminar lentamente hacia la cama.

- ¡No! Su grito lo detuvo en seco.

- ¿no?, no me digas que ahora no quieres hacer el amor, necesitaría un baño de hielo.

- Claro que quiero, estoy ardiendo por ti, pero vamos al baño.

Sin soltarla y sosteniendo su peso ingresó al cuarto para descubrir una bañera cubierta de pétalos de flores flotando en el agua, algunas velas que otorgaban una tenue luz diferente a la que proveía la ventana y en una silla habían dos mullidas batas de toalla.

Ella bajó de su cuerpo, mientras el soltaba el cinturón de sus pantalones, su maniobra la detuvieron las manos femeninas para bajar la cremallera; junto con el pantalón cayó su ropa interior y le empujó hacia una silla. Al mismo tiempo, se acercó para tomarlo en su boca, lentamente y como si fuera un dulce comenzó a lamerlo, mientras sus manos acariciaban más allá.

Albert estaba volviéndose loco, al tacto de sus manos y lengua, sólo podía mantener sus manos entre los rizos de ella, mientras cerraba los ojos y sus sentidos se inundaban de placer. Ella siguió en su tarea concienzudamente hasta que él pidió que se detuviera.

Entonces cambiaron los papeles y fue su turno de jugar con sus dedos en el interior de ella, con una mirada plena de deseo ella lo observaba mientras sentía como internamente subía su temperatura. La escuchó gemir, casi ronronear por sus caricias y volvió a cambiar de lugar.

Sentándose en la banquita, apoyó la espalda en la fría pared (que se sentía menos fría de lo real) y la ayudó a ubicarse a horcajadas sobre él. Por suerte la mansión estaba casi vacía, él hubiera jurado que el grito de Candy al entrar en ella se había escuchado por todas partes. El calor no disminuyó y las siguientes horas fueron un tiempo dedicado al amor, la pasión y el reencuentro.

- Eres exquisita, deberíamos repetirlo, decía él mientras lamía uno de sus hombros, ambos estaban de lado, el pecho de él pegado a la espalda de ella, ya de regreso en la cama.

- Lo haría, pero me cansé, respondió mirándolo por sobre su hombro.

- Cuando quieras dile a Annie que se lleve a los chicos. Ella se giró para mirarlo de frente, regalándole la vista de sus pechos cubiertos con uno que otro rizo juguetón.

- Piensa que también tendríamos que quedarnos con Stear de vez en cuando.

- Por mí no hay problema, si puedo tenerte por tardes sólo para mí.

- Hablas como si no tuviéramos tiempo para estar juntos, ni hacer el amor.

- Lo tenemos, pero créeme que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo disfrutaba tanto. Ella se levantó un poco y apoyada en un brazo le dio un suave y coqueto beso.

- Espera a mañana cariño. Y le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Otra sorpresa?, me declaro candidato para ellas, feliz. Y capturó sus labios para danzar en conjunto sus almas y cuerpos.

* * *

[1] En español: " Junto a ti despierto y estoy entero,

Es que si, amar es total para mi"


	9. Juntos: parte 1

**Juntos**

"_Juntos, un día entre dos, parece mucho mas que un día_

_Juntos, amor para dos, amor en buena compañía_

_Si tu eres así, que suerte que ahora estés junto a a mi" _

_(_Juntos, Paloma San Basilio_)_

Finalmente comenzó la construcción del colegio. Paty estaba feliz y para no perder detalle del desarrollo había rentado un pequeño departamento cerca. Con ello Candy y Albert se quedaron solos con los niños nuevamente.

La tía Elroy los visitaba diariamente, cosa que tenía a la enfermera muy nerviosa pues ya había recibido consejos de cómo educar a la pequeña Rose y convertirla en "una dama de sociedad". Peter aún se escondía al verla y ya varias noches lo habían tenido que buscar en la casita del árbol, su refugio.

La situación molestaba a Albert, cada tarde llegar a su casa era como el ingreso a un área de problemas. Su mujer vivía con los nervios de punta evitando conflictos con la tía, por lo que no la confrontaba, saltaba ante cada golpe en la puerta, estaba encima de su hija, no se le despegaba ni para dormir y Peter prácticamente vivía en su casita.

El joven había empezado a alargar sus jornadas de trabajo en la oficina para evitar malos ratos, pero estaba aburrido; ya acostumbrado a compartir sus horas de trabajo entre la oficina y su hogar, extrañaba el aroma de las flores que Candy siempre le dejaba en su escritorio, las risas de Peter jugando en el jardín.

Decidió llegar antes y conversar de una vez con su mujer sobre los sucesos que acontecían en su casa. Al ingresar descubrió en la salita a Niel junto a la tía Elroy pidiéndole a Candy que intercediera ante él y descongelara sus cuentas. El joven se quedó tras la puerta escuchando:

- Lo siento tía, no puedo hablar con Albert. Su voz era clara y firme.

- Pero Candy es injusto que mi sobrino no pueda usar su dinero, reclamó la anciana.

- No sé si es injusto para Niel, pero yo no haré nada.

Niel se levantó del sillón y se irguió frente a ella tratando de amedrentarla, antes de expetar:

- Eres su esposa Candy, ¡demonios!, habla con él, rugió.

- Niel, yo no interfiero en los negocios o decisiones de la familia como alguna gente piensa, esos son asuntos de Albert.

- La culpa es tuya, William es capaz de comprarle un pony a un niño que no es nada suyo y no es capaz de permitir que su sobrino retire dinero del banco.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso o la paciencia de Albert, abriendo la puerta ingresó con paso seguro a la habitación. El aire podía cortarse con cuchillo y él podía percibir claramente la turbación de su mujer, que no lo miraba directamente, mientras apretaba su falda con una mano.

- Se equivoca tía, la decisión de congelar la cuenta de Niel es completamente mía. Y también fui yo el que ordenó que se hiciera lo mismo con la de Eliza.

- Pero porqué William, ¿qué han hecho?

- Niel trató de matar a Candy, ¿recuerda tía que Rose nació antes de tiempo?

- Sí, un parto prematuro. Quizás Candy no sacó bien las cuentas de su embarazo.

- No tía, Niel la atropelló, a ella y mis hijos. Note que hablo en plural, dado que Peter es igual que Rose, aunque no lleve mi sangre. De hecho, fue él quien me contó que Niel había estado hostigando a Candy; le pedí a George que investigara y me confirmó la información.

Tomó aire, el rostro de la tía estaba pálido, su mujer se cubría la boca con las manos y Niel mantenía su mirada en algún punto del horizonte.

- Así que por favor tía no venga a pedir favores.

- Yo… la anciana apenas podía hablar con calma, su voz titubeaba y sonaba más bajo de lo habitual. Yo… lo siento, no lo sabía. Creo Niel que debes irte.

El hombre aún estaba sentado, su mirada fija, su mano sujetaba fuertemente un vaso de wisky y el rictus de su boca la convertía en una línea. Albert lo observó detenidamente, se acercó a la mesita de licores, se sirvió un vaso y se sentó al lado de Candy, que tenía sus manos sobre su regazo, impávida sin poder hablar ante lo acontecido. El joven tomó una de sus manos y le besó los nudillos, luego habló directamente a su sobrino con la voz tranquila pero colmada de frialdad.

- No quiero verte en esta ciudad. El dinero podrás usarlo cuando tengas un trabajo digno. Y no vuelvas a acercarte a mi familia, entiéndase, ni a Candy, ni a Peter ni a Rose, ¿esta claro?

Niel se mantuvo en silencio, simplemente asintió con su cabeza y se retiró de la habitación a paso lento. La tía Elroy pudo hablar con más tranquilidad.

- William, Candy, qué vergüenza lo sucedido, les juro que no sabía nada. Tras una pausa retomó sus palabras. Candy mañana vendré para que veas unos modelos bellísimos para Rose y para presentarte una nueva niñera, tiene buenísimas referencias.

- Tía, gracias por su apoyo, pero eso no podrá ser. Su mujer lo miró detenidamente, sorprendida y ante la cara de porqué de la anciana, Albert continuó.

- Nos vamos de viaje tía y volveremos en unas semanas, es para que los niños y nosotros nos relajemos y podamos pasar un tiempo juntos, sin tanta parafernalia social. Por otro lado, necesito que nos ayude porque hay unos asuntos en Escocia que requieren nuestra atención, y creo que usted es la persona indicada para verlos. George le dará mas detalles, espero que tenga un buen viaje.

El rostro de la mujer mayor se volvió casi ceniciento, es cierto que los años pasaban para todos y que la mente podía perder agilidad, pero aún sabía leer entre líneas. Su sobrino favorito no la quería cerca. Se levantó dignamente con todo su porte y se dirigió a la puerta, anunciando que se despediría de la pequeña Rose y deseándole un buen viaje a la pareja.

Apenas salió, Candy abrazó a Albert y se quedó quieta, él la estrechó contra su cuerpo y besó su cabeza. La chica levantó su rostro para dedicarle una cálida sonrisa y un suave y ligero beso.

- Gracias amor, no sabía que más decirle a la tía.

- De nada cariño, ella es especialista en poner nerviosa a la gente; en cuanto a Niel, ya me tenía harto. ¿porqué nunca me contaste de sus visitas?

- Estabas ocupado, ¿para qué preocuparte más? Estabas pendiente de mí por el embarazo, de Peter por su adaptación a la familia y del trabajo, ¿para qué darte más problemas?

- Linda cuando te atropellaron casi morí del susto, Peter estuvo días sin comer ni hablar, sólo cuando llegué me contó todo. No importa cuantos problemas tengo en los negocios, tú y los niños están primero. Y ya no quería verte nerviosa y yendo a buscar a Peter a la casita todos los días.

- Aún le teme a la tía.

- Tendrán que aprender a convivir; ven, vamos a buscarlo y darle la buena noticia.

Salieron juntos de la mano para ir al refugio de Peter, quien jugaba tranquilo en su casita, esperando que la "bruja del cuento" se marchara de la casa y apareciera Albert para llevarlo de regreso. A veces se quedaban un rato más en el lugar, jugando, cosa que al niño le gustaba mucho.

La idea del joven millonario fue fantástica, viajaron en auto hasta la playa donde George les había rentado una casa con vista al mar. Albert y Candy aprovechaban las siestas de Rose para enseñarle a nadar a Peter y una vez dormidos los niños solían instalarse en la terraza a oír el mar y ver las estrellas.

Los días pasaban llenos de alegría, risas, largas caminatas, juegos y castillos de arena. Y las noches eran el momento de las conversaciones, confidencias, besos, risas, abrazos y demostraciones de amor. Durante una de esas charlas, Candy se aventuró a poner el tema de su retorno al hospital sobre el tapete.

Su esposo la escuchó atentamente y le recordó que la pequeña Rose tenía recién cuatro meses y aún era chiquita. Además, de "me he acostumbrado a estar contigo revoloteando cerca". La chica se apoyó en el pecho de él para exponer sus razones.

- Necesito hacer algo distinto a sólo cuidar nuestra bebé, lo que he pensado es trabajar unas pocas horas en las mañanas y volver a casa al mediodía o a la hora de almuerzo. Peter seguirá en la guardería y en octubre próximo tendrá que ingresar a la escuela.

- ¡Vaya! Lo tenías todo pensado, ¿cierto? Visto así… tu plan suena bastante bien, aunque yo también podría cuidar a Rose como cuando adoptamos a Peter.

- Sería grandioso, pero ¿cómo la alimentarás? Si va a la guardería, puedo escaparme para darle su leche a tiempo.

- Como quieras cariño, entonces yo los paso a buscar a todos para almorzar juntos, ¿te parece?

La joven se levantó para girarse y verlo de frente. Acarició su rostro, tomó su mano y le sonrío.

- ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que te amo?

- Mmmm, déjame pensar… mmm ella se acercó para besarlo dulcemente. El la abrazó estrechamente.

- Te amo Albert Andrew, eres el hombre más comprensivo que hay, siempre me has apoyado.

- Y siempre lo haré, ¿a qué hora le toca comer a Rose?

- En dos horas más o menos, ¿por qué?

El la observó atentamente con una mirada que la dejaba al descubierto, como si estuviera desnuda. Era de fuego, cada centímetro de su piel se sentía arder sólo al contacto de sus ojos.

- Pues pensaba aprovechar ese tiempo.

El la abrazó mas estrecho, como si la quisiera convertir en una segunda piel, la besó lentamente y con pasión, ella le respondió de la misma forma, igualando su candencia y calidez. Pasó una de sus piernas sobre las del hombre, mientras él jugaba con sus manos bajo el vestido, recorriendo esa pierna…

- Mamá, mamá.

La voz de Peter cortó la tranquilidad y el entusiasmo. Albert suspiró y soltó a la mujer.

- Debí considerar a Pet en ese espacio de tiempo, suspiró.

La joven se arregló el vestido e ingresó a la casa. Albert la esperaba afuera, al ver que no aparecía también entró. El lugar estaba en silencio, caminó hacia la habitación del niño y allí encontró a Candy cubriendo su frente con paños fríos.

El la observó desde el umbral, su mujer era la mejor. Con gran paciencia y cariño, arropaba al pequeño, que pugnaba por destaparse, le despejaba el pelo de la cara, cubría su frente con los paños fríos o le ofrecía agua con una cucharilla. Al sentirse observada ella le explicó que, al parecer, Peter se había resfriado.

- No te preocupes, te apuesto que amanece como nuevo. Se sentó en la cama y le quitó uno de los paños de las manos. Vamos, vete a dormir, yo lo cuido, tú tienes que descansar antes que Rose despierte.

- Pero Albert… el cubrió su boca con su mano.

- Cariño, velaría el sueño de mi niñita, pero no puedo alimentarla. Anda, ve, yo me quedo con Peter.

Tras un rato juntos, ella se fue a su habitación y él se acomodó en la silla contigua a la cama. Después de media hora, trasladó al niño a su cama y se durmieron los cuatro.

Fue una larga noche, el amanecer fue visto por dos pares de ojos, cansados, pero juntos como siempre ante cualquier problema.

Lo primero que vio fue una pelusita rubia, el cabello de la tierna Rose, después un bultito más grande, Peter y al final el rostro de Albert, con unos suaves mechones sobre sus ojos. Abrazaba a los pequeños, posó su mano sobre la de él, sonrío y siguió durmiendo.

"_Abrí los ojos y allí estaba, a unos centímetros de mí. Sus rizos caían suaves sobre su espalda y su rostro, su mano estaba sobre la mía y nuestros brazos cubrían a los niños. Mi pequeña princesita dormía plácidamente pegada al cuerpo de mi mujer, mientras nuestro travieso trepador de árboles se refugiaba a mi lado. Todo lo importante está aquí, en mi cama, lo que más quiero duerme y confía en mí. _

_Candy empezó a moverse, debe estar por despertar, siempre lo hace, es tan inquieta. Sus ojos se clavaron en mí"._

- Buenos días amor, le obsequió una sonrisa y el pensó que daría toda su fortuna por cada una de ellas.

- Buenos días linda.

- ¿Cuánto llevas mirando? Apoyó su cabeza en el codo para mirarlo mejor, él hizo lo mismo.

- Un rato, ¿sabes?, mis mejores regalos están aquí, la vida me ha dado una fortuna inmensa, ustedes. Acarició su mano, mientras le regalaba una de esas sonrisas con ojos brillantes que lo iluminaban por completo.

- Estás pensativo ¿ah?, bueno anoche yo pensé lo mismo. Te amo Albert.

- Y yo a ti Candy, los chicos dormirán un rato, ¿quieres desayunar?

- Es buena idea, bajaré a Rose.

- Pero está durmiendo.

- Se puede caer, recuerda que rueda en la cuna y esta cama no tiene barrotes ni nada que le impida seguir girando. Tú prepara todo tranquilo que estaremos allí en unos minutos.

Mientras su mujer se colocaba una suave bata y calzaba unas zapatillas, él bajó con el torso desnudo y los pies descalzos, le gustaba el roce del suelo en la planta de sus pies y sentir los primeros rayos del sol sobre su cuerpo.

Calentó leche, hizo café, tostadas y huevos revueltos. Llevaba todo en una bandeja hacia el comedor cuando vio a la joven con una cesta en las manos.

- Supongo que no iremos de picnic.

- No, es Rose, encontré una forma de pasearla sin cochecito.

- ¿En una cesta? Albert se largó a reír, las ideas de su rubia… una cesta…

- ¿De qué te ríes? A mi me encontraron en una, si me sirvió a ella también. Además mira, le puse un cojín y una colcha y ella ni se enteró, duerme profundamente.

- Bueno, si estás segura, quizás deberías promoverla. Es del tipo de ideas que tendría Stear.

- No lo creo cariño, Stear le hubiera puesto luces, sonido y probablemente estallaría.

Las carcajadas despertaron a la bebé, que volvió a dormir después de un suave arrullo. Sin embargo, fueron la tónica del desayuno y la mañana, ya con los chicos despiertos, siguieron divirtiéndose.

Un par de días más tarde, enfilaron hacia el Hogar de Pony, donde Peter se entretuvo jugando con los niños y Rose fue la adoración de la Hermana María y la Señorita Pony, que no la dejaban sola en momento alguno. La blonda pareja analizaba con Tom la posibilidad de ampliar las dependencias del lugar y así dar cabida a más niños. Ese era el motivo de la extensa conversación sobre los planos en el escritorio de la anciana Pony cuando entró Peter corriendo:

- Mamá, yo quiero uno, ¿podemos tenerlo?

- Hola Peter, primero tienes que tocar la puerta, ¿recuerdas? La joven

era cariñosa, pero firme a la vez.

- Pero yo quiero uno, ¿puedo tenerlo?, ¿papá?... si no me apuro no quedarán. El niño estaba visiblemente emocionado, hasta brincaba alrededor de los adultos.

- A ver pequeño, ¿qué quieres? – inquirió Albert

- Un perro, Miena tiene muchos y los niños los están repartiendo, yo quiero uno, papá dí que sí… hizo un puchero y un mohín infantil tan similar a los de Candy, que nadie pensaría que era adoptado.

- Mmmm – el joven parecía pensar, miró a su esposa - ¿qué opinas?

- Mmmm, no es mala idea, pero tú tienes que alimentarlo Peter.

- Mamá tiene razón, tú lo cuidarás. Yo te enseñaré.

El niño dio un salto de trinfo y salió corriendo mientras gritaba a los cuatro vientos que tenía un perro. Los adultos se miraron, sonriendo, el chicoco era feliz con cosas tan simples.

- Si crece más que Miena tendremos que volver a la mansión – el rostro de la rubia se volvió de cera – era una broma amor.

- Qué bueno, sino iba tras Peter a alejarlo del cachorro.

Al regresar, Tom quedó a cargo de las ampliaciones, Candy de conseguir nuevas voluntarias y Albert del dinero para cubrir todo. En su tiempo libre Annie ayudaba a sus amigas, Archie seguía trabajando con Albert - cada vez con mayores responsabilidades – y los niños estaban a cargo de Dorothy, cuando no se encontraban en la guardería del hospital.

Claro que ninguno de los amigos podía estar lejos de sus hijos por tanto tiempo y se reunían a almorzar todos juntos. Archie reía, feliz de las gracias de su pequeño Stear; Annie vivía y moría por su hijo. Había decidido dedicarle la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, estaba presente hasta en el más mínimo detalle, en particular los relacionados con la imagen, legado de su madre adoptiva.

Estaban almorzando tranquilamente, los infantes de la familia ya lo habían hecho y jugaban en una habitación cercana. Paty comentaba los avances en la construcción y Candy la lista de jóvenes voluntarias para la escuela a las que estaba entrevistando. Albert, Archie y George comentaban unos negocios que pensaban realizar en un corto plazo. La tranquilidad fue rota por un niño que ingresó raudo al comedor y se refugió en los brazos de Candy.

- Mamá, me caí, duele, mira – el pequeño le mostraba sus manos rasmilladas y la rodilla de su pantalón roto.

- Ven, vamos a curarte y no te dolerá, permiso.

La joven se retiró con Peter de la mano, que aún hipaba, ya fuera por el dolor o el nerviosismo. Annie había observado la secuencia tranquilamente y tras la desaparición de ambos por la puerta se dirigió al dueño de casa.

- Albert, ¿no crees que no debería entrar así?, podrías tener una reunión importante.

- Las reuniones importantes las tengo en la oficina y, a veces, en el despacho. Aquí puede entrar cuando y cómo quiera, más cuando le pasa algo y nos necesita.

- ¿Con el pantalón roto?, debería cuidar un poco más la ropa. Espero que nuestro Stear no repita eso y sea más cuidadoso cuando juegue.

- Annie, prefiero que mis hijos corran por el jardín, trepen árboles y disfruten la naturaleza si eso los hace felices y no verlos encerrados, convirtiéndose en "modelitos". Ahora, si me disculpan, iré a ver a Peter.

Tras el cierre de la puerta y mientras Paty y George conversaban de temas más fútiles con un café, Archie se dirigió a su esposa en voz baja:

- Cariño, creo que Albert tiene razón, los niños tienen que jugar, caerse, descubrir el mundo. Yo también quisiera que Stear fuera más tranquilo que Peter o Rose, pero sino, no importa. Los niños tienen tiempo para aprender buenos modales, más si te tienen de madre. Y besó su mano tiernamente.

- ¡Qué lindo eres amor!, ¿crees que Albert se molestó con mi observación?

- Puede ser, pero ellos están acostumbrados a ser libres y creo que quieren repetir eso son sus hijos.

Mientras, Albert se dirigía hacia el dormitorio del infante, una caída no era nada terrible, pero igual se preocupaba de lo que afectara a su familia. Al entrar vio a Candy jugando con él, se acercó para integrarse. Al cabo de un rato la joven se alejó para ver a Rose que lloraba en la habitación de al frente, al lado de la suya.

Tomó a la bebé en brazos, la cambió, la acunó suavemente y se sentó con ella en su mecedora favorita frente a la ventana. La pequeña quedó sobre sus piernas mientras ella se mecía con calma.

- Es un lindo día pequeña Rose, ¿sabes? Así era el día que conocí a tu papá, aunque éramos chiquitos los dos. Yo lloraba, mmm, no importa porqué lloraba, lo importante es que apareció tu padre, parecía un príncipe, ¡tan lindo! Llevaba una falda, que se llama kilt y tocaba una gaita… jajajaja… parecían caracoles arrastrándose, pero no se lo digas, nunca le hizo gracia mi comentario… Bueno… ahí estaba yo, muy triste cuando apareció él y me dijo…

- Eres más linda cuando ríes – y como si fuera invocado mentalmente apareció el dueño de casa y escuchó silenciosamente el relato.

- Y lo ha repetido varias veces desde entonces, ella le sonrío mientras la niña reía y movía sus manitos.

- Y lo mantengo – tomó a Rose en brazos y la hizo volar, la chiquilla reía feliz – es cierto mi niña, tu mamá es mucho más bonita cuando sonríe, ven acompáñame a trabajar.

Ante la mirada interrogativa de su mujer, él le explicó que había enviado a Peter a su despacho a dibujar y que este espacio de tiempo era para que ella se relajara.

- Ponte más linda cariño, te invito a cenar solos.

Así, mientras los hombres de negocios trabajaban, Peter se debatía entre sus dibujos y su nuevo juego mecano y Rose dormía en un sillón; Candy disfrutaba de una grata y merecida siesta, Dorothy la cubrió con un chal y le dejó un vaso de jugo en el velador.

Un par de horas después y cuando Albert ingresó a su pieza, la blonda aún dormía. "Vaya perezosa, pero desde que llegó Rose pasa la noche con un ojo abierto". Se acercó y besó su frente, la chica se movió.

- Shhh, sigue durmiendo cariño, descansa.

- Amor, ¿qué hora es?

- Las ocho, la joven se sentó en la cama y lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Pero Albert, debieron despertarme, dame unos minutos y me cambio. Trató

de levantarse, pero los brazos de su amado lo impidieron.

- Tranquila, mejor nos quedamos. Hacía tanto que no te veía dormir así, si tienes hambre le pido a Dorothy que traiga algo.

- Buena idea, a ver… mira tengo que alimentar a Rose y así te queda tiempo para hablar con Dorothy o lo que quieras.

Se dirigió hacia la habitación contigua donde una hambrienta réplica de sí misma la esperaba. Al cabo de unos minutos regresó con ella en brazos para escuchar el cuento que todas las noches se turnaban con Albert.

Para cuando terminó el relato, la mujer dormía plácidamente en la cama del niño, con su hija en brazos. Sólo Peter se mantenía despierto y le aclaró a su padre que la joven había caído en brazos de Morfeo poco antes del final.

El apuesto millonario rescató a su infante de los brazos de su esposa, le dio un beso a Peter y se fue a acostar a Rose. Cuando ingresó de regreso a su habitación, Candy lo esperaba para cenar. Fue una comida tranquila, con los niños durmiendo y la ventana del balcón abierta, sólo se colaban los sonidos de la noche y el de los cubiertos sobre los platos, disfrutando la presencia del otro.

El silencio fue interrumpido por la expresión verbal de algunos pensamientos.

- Necesitamos un espacio así – comentó la chica.

- Lo tenemos – le respondió el hombre.

- Dormí tan bien amor, fue una siesta exquisita.

- Quizás deberías re pensar tu presencia en el hospital, te levantas muy temprano, corres toda la mañana por el hospital y no me digas que no, Peter te ha visto; ayudas a Paty y además nos cuidas a todos. Es mucho trabajo.

El observaba con detenimiento su reacción frente a cada una de sus palabras, ella se limitó a oírlo y acariciarle la mejilla antes de hablar.

- Cariño, tú también trabajas mucho para mantener a toda la familia y no sólo a nosotros, sino a todo el resto de los Andrews. Además me ayudas con los niños más que cualquier hombre que conozca.

- Estamos empatados, linda.

- Lo sé, pero tienes razón Albert, como voluntaria puedo asistir menos días al hospital. Extrañaré a mis pacientes, pero quizás podemos tener más tiempo libre.

- Yo seguiré trabajando las tardes en casa, es agradable saber que están todos cerca.

- Y así los dos tendremos más tiempo libre para nosotros y los niños. No me gustaría dejarlos como algunas mujeres de "sociedad" (hizo comillas con los dedos), solos y a cargo de niñeras o internados.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, quiero disfrutar a mis hijos, conocerlos, verlos crecer y ser un amigo.


	10. Juntos parte 2

**Juntos (parte 2)**

"_Juntos, un día entre dos, parece mucho mas que un día_

_Juntos, amor para dos, amor en buena compañía_

_Si tu eres así, que suerte que ahora estés junto a a mi" _

_(_Juntos, Paloma San Basilio_)_

La semana siguiente fue de ajustes para Candy, tras avisar en el hospital su decisión de trabajar menos días para ayudar en el proyecto de la escuela y gozar el crecimiento de sus hijos con Albert. Ambos se turnaban para llevar a Peter a la guardería; en la mañana desayunaban los tres juntos, Candy pasaba por la escuela de Paty y regresaba a casa. A veces, para no aburrirse ayudaba a Albert ya fuera tomando apuntes o dando su opinión – en base al sentido común – de los negocios de su marido.

Dos veces a la semana asistía al hospital, las enfermedades ya no diezmaban la población y la vida volvía a su ritmo normal. También los viajes de Albert, aunque se turnaba con George y Archie.

Esa mañana Candy y los chicos lo esperaban en el andén, Rose gorjeaba en su cochecito y llamaba a Peter: Pit, Pit. El niño le acercó un osito de peluche, mientras la mujer buscaba a su rubio entre la gente que bajaba del tren.

- ¡Papá!

Peter salió corriendo hacia los brazos de Albert que se detuvo para abrazarlo, mientras su mirada recorría los rostros hasta encontrar el de su amada. La blonda se acercó empujando el cochecito, se puso en puntillas de pie y lo besó.

¡Clic! La pareja observó, sorprendida, a un joven con una cámara fotográfica que colgaba de su cuello y que, sacando un bloc de notas y un lápiz, se encontraba presto para seguir allí.

- Para la Gaceta de Chicago señor Andrew, se rumorea que su viaje le permitió adquirir un nuevo banco.

- ¿Cómo se enteró de mi viaje? Por favor, ahora no, acabo de volver.

Tomó al niño de la mano y le tendió un brazo a su mujer, que guiaba el coche con una sola mano y una amplia sonrisa, al lado el chofer de la familia cargaba las maletas en un carro. Pero el reportero no estaba dispuesto a perder la oportunidad, llevaba casi dos meses espiando las actividades matutinas de la familia, tratando de adivinar cuando regresaba el empresario. Siempre salía la mujer con el niño en auto, pero manejaba ella, a veces la acompañaba una joven de cabello castaño con una larga trenza; otras un hombre de traje negro y bigote. Sin embargo, esa mañana era distinta, la mujer había salido con chofer, llevando a dos niños, la familia Andrew casi en pleno. Debía insistir.

- Señor Andrew, sólo un par de preguntas.

- Pues pida una cita con mi secretaria, hoy no tengo comentarios que hacer. El hombre le dio la espalda, sólo para que el reportero apareciera frente a ellos otra vez, señaló su cámara.

- ¿Y una foto para sociales? No hay muchas imágenes suyas y aprovechando que está su familia…

- Me temo que eso no es posible señor.

Candy se adelantó a Albert, quien quedó con la boca abierta y esbozó apenas una sonrisa al ver a su linda esposa deteniendo al periodista, siendo que se mantenía al margen siempre.

- Verá, aún hace frío y los niños pueden resfriarse, le sugiero que hable con la secretaria de mi esposo y le solicite una entrevista. Si nos disculpa…

Y se alejó de la mano de su esposo, empujando el cochecito, mientras Peter trotaba a su lado y preguntaba insistentemente si habían zoológicos en Nueva York.

- No sabes como los extrañé amor.

Albert abrazaba a su rubia debilidad por la cintura, mientras salían de la habitación de Peter, inmerso en la rizada cabellera, se dejaba llevar a la pieza de Rose, que en brazos de su madre, dormía plácidamente. La joven puso a la bebé en la cuna, la arropó y siempre con su esposo como sombra dirigió sus pasos a su propia habitación, dejando la puerta entre abierta. Tras un rato con la nariz masculina sobre su cabello como un mosquito, escuchó una observación particular.

- Ya no hueles a rosas, más bien parece que estoy en un prado, ¿hierbas?

- Manzanilla, dice la abuela Marta que cuida el cabello rubio y le da más brillo. ¿Y tú? Pareces un pretzel, en vez de maderas, hueles a canela… mmm.. delicioso… Albert de pretzel… mmm

Ella lo miraba como si realmente fuera un dulce, acercó su nariz al cuello y aspiró, haciéndole cosquillas. Depositó un beso en el cuello y se abrazó a ese cuerpo masculino que adoraba y se dejaba querer.

Esa noche era de confidencias, reencuentros, muestras de cariño, de pasión desbordada, de silencios profundos y risas estentóreas. Las horas pasaron veloces y el alba los encontró abrazados, contándose los sucesos de las últimas semanas. Albert descubrió que su pequeña Rose estaba aprendiendo a decir mamá y a llamar a cada integrante de la familia.

- Así que Archie es chi, Peter es Pit y está aprendiendo a decir mamá. Nuestra hija está grande amor, en unos meses aprenderá a caminar y si seguimos así, quizás no lo vea. Suspiró.

- ¿Otro viaje?

- Quizás, pero no quiero dejarte sola con los niños.

- Estaremos bien, gracias a Dorothy puedo trabajar tranquila algunos días, llevar a los niños a la guardería, ayudar a Paty. Además Annie viene día por medio y el fin de semana nos quedamos todos acá.

- No dudo que tengas todo arreglado, pero dormir sin ti es difícil, no ver a los niños dando vueltas cerca es rarísimo. Los quiero mucho, me hacen tan feliz.

- Mmmm, bueno, quizás más adelante podemos ir contigo, ¿qué te parece?

- Me gusta la idea, ¿por qué no en el próximo? La tía Elroy escribió diciendo que necesita mi presencia para unas negociaciones con un banco en Escocia y yo he pospuesto mi respuesta porque no quiero dejarlos solos por tanto tiempo.

- Bueno, si decides ir, no te abandonaremos, así los chicos pueden conocer la tierra de sus abuelos.

- También podríamos tomarnos unas vacaciones. Si va George, va Dorothy, no creo ser el único que extraña a su esposa con tanta travesía. Llevamos a la niñera y nos escapamos un par de días.

La aprisionó entre sus brazos y rodó con ella por la cama, riendo y besándola. A veces, estar lejos de ella, le permitía explotar toda su creatividad pensando en cómo sorprenderla y disfrutando cada regreso, cuando su amada lo recibía para celebrar como si el mundo se acabara.

Después de la conversación del matrimonio, Albert y George arreglaron todos los pormenores para que la familia viajara a Escocia. Mientras, Candy y Dorothy empacaban una serie de baúles con la ropa de todos los involucrados. Ya Albert había reído al ver los que tenían la ropa de sus hijos y comentó que en Escocia también había tiendas, en caso de necesidad y que la idea era pasar a lo mas un mes, no lo que restaba de año.

La noticia tenía hiperventilado a Peter. Por primera vez en su vida viajaría en barco y conocería otra ciudad, otro país, ¡era increíble! En el escritorio de Albert tenía un calendario con grandes números, donde marcaba los días que pasaban para saber cuánto faltaba para la tan anhelada aventura.

Paty le había regalado un globo terráqueo y el niño lo puso en su pieza para poder mirar, todos los días, la ubicación del país. Algunas noches le pedía a Albert que le contara historias del lugar en vez de los cuentos habituales.

La única ajena a todo el ajetreo era Rose, que recién comenzaba a caminar. Pronta a cumplir un año, recorría parte de la casa entre gateos e intentos por mantenerse mayor tiempo de pie, ya fuera apoyada en la pared, los sillones, las sillas o los amorosos brazos de sus progenitores. Todos los habitantes de la casa tenían sus ojos puestos en ella.

La tarde de primavera transcurría tranquila, Albert trabajaba en su despacho, revisando papeles, ordenando actividades para el tiempo que estuviera fuera, su idea era dejar la menor cantidad de pendientes posibles, ya bastante tendría Archie siendo responsable de todo sin George cerca.

Candy disfrutaba de un momento a solas consigo misma, cortando rosas en el pequeño jardín que simulaba al que cuidara su amado Anthony con tanto esmero en Lakewood. Hasta tenía Dulces Candy, especie traída especialmente para esta réplica. Los niños jugaban en la habitación bajo la mirada atenta de su niñera.

La tranquilidad de la casa fue rota por unos gritos.

- ¡Mi auto!, Peter seguía a Rose que llevaba su juguete en una mano, mientras gateaba veloz fuera de la habitación.

- Mío - La niña lo apretaba y seguía gateando, ahora hacia la escalera.

- Rose, es mío, dame mi auto - Se acercó para intentar quitárselo, pero la pequeña lo esquivó.

A los gritos salió el joven, al ver a los niños en la orilla de la escalera se asustó. La pequeña estaba cada vez más cerca del borde y escondía el juguete en su espalda, mientras su hermano le reclamaba una y otra vez el hecho.

- ¡Chicos!, ¿qué son esos gritos?, la voz del rubio era potente, los infantes lo observaban desde su lugar, mientras él subía.

- Papá, Rose tiene mi auto y no me lo quiere dar.

Entonces sucedió lo impensable, Peter sujetó las manos de su hermana y ella tiró hacia sí el juguete. Albert alcanzó a sujetarla antes de caer. Todo fue en cámara lenta. Peter se quedó mudo, la mirada del hombre lo decía todo, era seria y dura y le dio miedo, se fue a su habitación. La niñera estaba en el pasillo y se deshacía en disculpas. Después de revisar a su hija, Albert dirigió sus pasos hacia la habitación de Peter. Se sentó en la cama y le indicó que hiciera lo mismo. Después pidió que le explicara lo sucedido. El niño le contó que su hermana quería el auto y había salido por una puerta abierta, porque no quería devolvérselo.

- No sabes lo peligroso que es salir así, se podrían haber caído por la escalera, sino llego Rose hubiera salido lastimada.

- Lo siento, pero quiero mi auto.

- Rose, ¿me das el auto? La niña le entregó el juguete.

- Peter, tu hermana es muy chica y no distingue entre lo que es tuyo y lo que no, ten paciencia y no pelees con ella.

El hombre no necesitó darle un gran sermón, el susto había sido más impactante que cualquier regaño que le pudiera hacer. Así y todo, los dos quedaron castigados sin postre. Candy los encontró a su regreso del jardín en el escritorio, allí Peter jugaba y Rose estaba en un corral con varios cojines y peluches. Su esposo, ajeno al bullicio infantil, seguía atento a los papeles cuya lectura había quedado inconclusa.

- ¿Y esto?, pensé que tenías trabajo atrasado.

- Así es, pero estaba muy silencioso. ¿Y eso? Señaló el ramo de flores que la joven traía en las manos.

- Son para animar esta habitación, has pasado muchas horas aquí estos últimos días.

- Por eso te amo, mi bella dama. Gracias por apoyarme. Se levantó para abrazarla y besarla.

- De nada cariño, ahora deja esos papeles, caminemos un rato y cenamos después, ¿te parece?

- Hecho, pero tras la cena tengo que continuar con esto - Indicó los papeles.

Los cuatro salieron al jardín, Rose en brazos de Albert y Peter de la mano de Candy. La niña aún daba sus primeros pasos sujeta de las manos de sus padres, eran cortos y temblorosos, pero cada vez duraba más tiempo de pie. Mientras, Peter corría por el lugar, saltando, haciendo carreras con alguno de los adultos, trepando árboles.

Las primeras estrellas los vislumbraron recostados en el pasto, observando el cielo, respirando relajadamente y disfrutando la tranquilidad, la pequeña dormía y el chiquillo, ya más tranquilo, preguntaba el nombre de las estrellas.

Tras unos minutos más de descanso, resolvieron regresar, pues estaba refrescando. Candy tomó en brazos a la "pequeña durmiente", apodo recientemente asignado a la dormilona Rose.

La cena transcurrió sin contratiempos, con calma y al momento del postre el niño no lo probó, aduciendo estar "lleno". El hecho le llamó poderosamente la atención a la mujer, pues el pequeño era tan goloso como ella. Frente a la insistencia materna, preguntó si podía jugar un rato antes de dormir y, con la promesa de ponerse pijama después, desapareció del comedor.

Ni bien salió, ella comentó lo extraño que le parecía su conducta.

- Siempre come pastel.

- Dijo que estaba bien.

- No lo creo, es lo mismo que come todos los días y nunca se queda sin postre. Y estuvo muy silencioso hoy, algo le pasa, estoy segura, creo que subiré a hablar con él.

- Está bien, yo sé porqué no comió torta.

El hombre respiró profundo, tomó la suave mano femenina y le relató los sucesos de la tarde, acontecidos cerca de la escalera, sin omitir detalles y le explicó que por ello los había encontrado a todos en su escritorio. Ella lo escuchó atentamente antes de emitir opinión alguna.

- Fuiste duro con él cariño, fue un accidente o casi lo fue, dudo que Peter le quisiera hacer daño a Rose, la adora.

- La niña estuvo a punto de caer, sino hubiera salido por los gritos… no quiero imaginarlo.

- Yo tampoco, pero creo que tu reacción fue un poco exagerada; además del susto, lo regañas, lo miras feo y lo dejas sin postre. Ni cuando rompió la ventana jugando con la pelota la pasó tan mal.

Albert recordó aquella tarde, cuando algunos de los niños del Hogar de Pony pasaban unos días en la casa y organizaron un partido de fútbol. En algún momento el balón se estrelló contra la ventana de su despacho y el juego terminó con la pelota confiscada y los jugadores encerrados en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Sonrío, su mujer tenía razón, al final no había pasado nada más que un susto y él casi había perdido los estribos por la adoración que profesaba con su hija. ¡Pobre chicoco! Decidió subir y verlo, la chica lo siguió, pero al llegar se percataron de que estaba profundamente dormido. Mientras ella lo arropaba, él le acomodó la almohada y le besó la frente.

- Perdona hijo, te quiero - le dijo bajito.

Antes de ingresar a su pieza pasaron a ver a Rose, que desde su cuna peleaba con el sueño, reticente a caer en brazos de Morfeo.

- Papá, papá – estiraba los bracitos hacia el hombre.

- ¿Qué hace mi princesita despierta? La tomó en brazos y comenzó a pasear por la habitación, hasta que finalmente cerró los ojos y nos los abrió más. Candy se la quitó para cambiarle el pañal y depositarla en la cuna.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta lo grande que está? Ella miraba a su pequeña con adoración y orgullo.

- Está hermosa y me dice claramente papá - aseveró feliz su marido.

Ella lo abrazó antes de salir rumbo a su propia pieza y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

- Te amo Albert, esto es hermoso y soy feliz de compartir mi vida contigo.


	11. Tierra Vendrá

**Tierra Vendrá**

_Tierra vendrá, tierra veré _

_para besarla, sembrarla y amarla _

_la conquistaré._

_(Tierra Vendrá, Alberto Plaza)_

Finalmente llegó el momento del viaje. En los camarotes del barco se repartieron George y Dorothy, la niñera y la pareja junto a los niños en una especie de suite de dos habitaciones y una pequeña salita.

Durante el primer día, Peter se entretuvo conociendo cada rincón de la nave bajo la mirada de la niñera. Candy aprovechó de dormir y Albert de pasear con Rose por la cubierta. Se reunieron a almorzar junto a George y Dorothy y en la tarde, Albert fue con Peter a visitar al capitán y conocer la sala de mando. El niño quedó fascinado y declaró que cuando creciera sería marino.

Los siguientes días sus intentos por aprender fueron vigilados por los tripulantes, George y Albert que buscaban disminuir su ímpetu y minimizar sus travesuras, dado que no había árboles, el chiquillo trepaba a los mástiles, lo que significaba tener los ojos de todos sobre él.

Mientras, Rose ya daba sus pasos sola en cubierta bajo la atenta mirada de Candy y Dorothy que se turnaban para apoyarla. Con la llegada de la noche ambos menores se acostaban temprano, cansados de tanta aventura, escuchaban su cuento habitual y se dormían; entonces los adultos aprovechaban de reunirse y conversar o tomar una copa en la cubierta. Albert y Candy solían dar un último paseo mirando las estrellas y viendo la estela del barco sobre el mar, antes de retirarse a disfrutar de la noche juntos.

El tiempo pasó rápido y quedaban un par de días de viaje. Esa noche, la blonda pareja veía el horizonte desde un mirador; ella lo abrazaba por la cintura, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho masculino y él jugaba con sus rizos mientras sostenía el cuerpo femenino casi pegado al suyo.

- De todos nuestros viajes, éste se me ha hecho muy corto, le dijo ella.

- Para mí también y aunque ha sido cansador, no puedo quejarme de aburrimiento.

- ¿Viste a Peter haciendo nudos?

- Sí, creo que cuando arribemos le compraré metros de cuerda, ya lo veo pedirme que lo lleve al muelle todos los días.

- Mientras no te pida un bote en el lago. Ella se largó a reír ante la mirada de sorpresa e incredulidad de su esposo.

- Supongo que estás de acuerdo con que eso no es posible - Ella le pellizcó un brazo.

- Por supuesto que no, cambia la cara, estoy bromeando.

La llegada fue menos tranquila de lo esperado por el grupo, la tía Elroy había preparado una serie de eventos para celebrar la visita del jefe del clan. En una semana tenían una serie de cenas, almuerzos e incluso toda una tarde con familiares. Candy estaba abatida, ella esperaba poder pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con los niños y Albert y lo menos posible con temas sociales. Albert, a su vez, había imaginado reuniones de negocios más que comidas, pero la tía quería lucirlo.

La primera noche, a excepción de los pequeños, fue de extensas conversaciones para ultimar detalles. Al momento de llegar a su alcoba la blonda pareja sólo deseaba dormir; sin siquiera soltarse el cabello, Candy se acurrucó en el pecho de Albert y se durmió.

_ La mañana está hermosa, _pensó ella al abrir la ventana al día siguiente. Albert salía del baño y la abrazó.

- Lindo, ¿verdad?

- Precioso.

Tocaron la puerta y tras el pase ingresó Dorothy para contarles algunos pormenores del día, entre ellos, que el desayuno estaba listo y la tía ya los esperaba. La joven ingresó veloz al baño para arreglarse, cuando salió Albert y los niños la esperaban.

Con Peter de la mano y Rose en brazos de Albert bajaron hasta el comedor, tras dar los buenos días y sentarse comenzó el desayuno. Peter se servía un vaso de leche y Rose la tomaba por medio de pequeñas cucharadas que le daba su mamá. Elroy observaba atentamente, una vez que los pequeños terminaron y salieron de la habitación, aventuró una crítica.

- La niñera debería alimentarlos, no es necesario que estén aquí.

- Tía, ellos se portan bien, usted lo vio – le replicó Candy.

- Sí, pero los siguientes días habrá invitados y no quiero distracciones para William.

- Son nuestros hijos tía, compartimos todas las comidas y son igual de invitados que los demás – volvió a alegar la rubia.

- Bueno, entonces tú tampoco desayunarás cono nosotros – sentenció Elroy.

Albert las observaba en silencio, bebiendo calmadamente su café como si la discusión fuera algo sin importancia. Después de un par de minutos, cubrió la mano de su mujer con la suya y le habló a la anciana:

- No se preocupe tía, desayunaremos los cuatro en nuestra habitación, después podré tomar café con los invitados. Ahora, si nos disculpa – se levantó de la mesa y como un resorte la rubia hizo lo mismo – aprovecharemos este hermoso día para disfrutar el tiempo libre y presentarle a los niños la tierra de sus ancestros.

- Te recuerdo William, que esos ancestros son sólo de la niña.

- Tía Elroy, ambos son Andrew, recuérdelo – Candy le envió una mirada fulminante.

La puerta se iba a cerrar cuando la cabeza de Albert apareció de nuevo.

- Por cierto, ellos no me distraen, pero puede que alguno de sus invitados sí. Buenos días.

La primera semana fue arrolladora, la noticia de la presencia del jefe de la familia había corrido como reguero de pólvora y las citas organizadas por Elroy se multiplicaron al punto que los adultos tenían escasos momento de tranquilidad, George y Albert no dejaban de trabajar hasta medianoche entre análisis de mercado, bancos, oportunidades y escuchar las aventuras y desventuras de algunos miembros de la familia, que querían conocer al verdadero "Tíoabuelo".

Por su parte, Candy y Dorothy tampoco lo llevaban fácil, la rubia como esposa del líder tuvo que recibir a varias de las mujeres de los visitantes y los pequeños quedaron en manos de la "Sra Johnson", como solía decirle Elroy. Ella se las ingeniaba para que los niños no extrañaran mucho a sus padres y la anciana no los regañara.

Albert ingresó a su habitación, pasaban de las 11 de la noche, se había saltado la cena por un café con masas y galletas con uno de los viejos Andrew. La luz era tenue y estaba absolutamente silencioso; se quitó los zapatos, la chaqueta y la camisa y con el torso desnudo se acercó a la cama, pero su mujer no estaba allí.

Con un dejo de fastidio volvió a calzarse y ponerse la camisa y salió al balcón, nada, en el baño, tampoco. Fue a la pieza de los niños y allí estaba, sentada en la cama de Peter, con Rose en brazos, contando cuentos.

Les dio las buenas noches y su hija se zafó de los brazos maternos para llegar a él, que la hizo volar y reír y besó a los dos infantes. Luego se acercó a su esposa que le dedicó una sonrisa cansada y besó suavemente sus labios.

Peter pedía insistentemente que lo llevaran al zoológico y Rose se sumó, adoraba los animales.

- Mañana niños, ahora ya es tarde para todos, a dormir.

- Ven Rose, vamos a tu cuarto.

Candy salió con la pequeña de la mano, mientras Albert se quedó con Peter, lo cubrió con la colcha y el chicoco lo abrazó.

- Te quiero papá.

- Yo también te quiero Peter.

- ¿Quieres a mamá?

- Por supuesto, yo amo profundamente a mamá, ¿por qué?

- Está triste papi, como cuando viajabas por muchos días.

- Pero ahora no estoy de viaje.

- No estás con nosotros papá, hoy la vi llorando en el árbol. Rose estaba con Dorothy y yo fui a la cocina por agua.

- Peter, no hay árboles en la cocina.

- Bueno, fui al jardín, estaba aburrido. La señora Elroy le hablaba a un árbol, pero no era un árbol, mamá estaba arriba.

- ¿Y qué dijo la tía?

- La retó por no ir a un té, ¿qué es un té? Mamá le dijo que no quería verlas y se quedó allí, estaba llorando, yo subí porque tenía pena y ella me mandó con Dorothy.

El niño se veía realmente acongojado. El hombre lo tranquilizó diciéndole que no se preocupara, que a su mamá no le pasaba nada malo y estaría bien, le dio un beso en la frente y apagó la luz. Pasó a mirar a Rose que dormía plácidamente y se dirigió a su pieza, el reloj daba las 12 en el vestíbulo.

Al acercarse a la cama pudo ver que su mujer dormía, la besó en la mejilla y percibió cierto toque salobre lo que significaba que había estado llorando. Se puso pijama y se sumergió en las sábanas para abrazarla.

Al día siguiente Albert suspendió todas sus actividades ante el desasosiego de la tía y trató de sonsacarle a Candy el motivo de su llanto, pero como si adivinara sus intenciones, la joven se mantuvo alejada de él y cerca de la tía Elroy y los niños. El sol empezaba a esconderse cuando finalmente la encontró sola en la biblioteca. Cerró la puerta con llave y se acercó a ella.

- Candy, me has evitado todo el día, ¿pasa algo?

- No te he evitado Albert, he estado muy ocupada, eso es todo. Tengo que conocer gente nueva y es mucha.

- Siempre has tenido tiempo para nosotros, incluso cuando hacías turnos en el hospital.

Albert se sentó a su lado, observándola detenidamente, se veía tranquila, pero él sabía que tras esa calma había un huracán interno tratando de salir. Ella lo miró, estaba segura de que ese hombre que era su _partner _algo sabía o intuía.

- Lo siento Albert, la verdad es que la tía me ha presentado mucha gente que debo conocer.

- ¿Y desde cuándo le haces tanto caso a la tía? Siempre has tomado tus propias decisiones, sin importar su opinión. A ver, ¿qué más dice la tía?

El tenía sus manos sujetas y la miraba directamente a los ojos, las verdes pupilas desviaron la mirada, mala señal, algo ocultaba, eso era cada vez más evidente.

- Nada cariño, sólo que estas personas son importantes para ti - Su voz salió como un murmullo.

- No me importa y lo sabes, si no estás cómoda no lo hagas - Le tomó una manó y se la besó - hablaré con la tía.

- No Albert, yo lo hago feliz, no te preocupes, no la molestes.

- Entonces, ¿por qué llorabas anoche? No lo niegues, cuando te besé pude sentir la humedad en tus mejillas, igual que ahora.

Sus dedos secaron una lágrima que escurría, traviesa, por sus ojos. Ella se abrazó a él y hundió su rostro en el pecho masculino, el mejor lugar para refugiarse cuando la calma se veía sacudida.

- ¡Ay Albert! – suspiró - ¿Tú crees que soy una buena mamá? Él tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la miró fijamente.

- Eres la mejor mamá que podrían tener nuestros hijos.

- Pero Peter no sabe tocar ningún instrumento, no habla otro idioma, Rose ya camina y se supone que debería empezar a tener clases de ballet, aunque yo la encuentro tan pequeña y frágil para eso. Nuestros niños no son como los otros chicos Andrew.

Finalmente lo había dicho, estaba angustiada por las críticas de Elroy, las conversaciones con las otras mujeres y las comparaciones con los demás miembros del extenso clan. Albert la sostuvo abrazada y la dejó llorar hasta que poco a poco su respiración se normalizó y las lágrimas dejaron de brotar. La besó en la frente, las mejillas y la punta de la nariz.

- Amor, no importa cuan distintos sean nuestros hijos, son nuestros y son buenos chicos. ¡Qué importa si no saben música o no bailan ballet! Son niños buenos, obedientes, amigables, compasivos, alegres y lo más importante son felices. Eso es lo único que importa o ¿querías que fueran pinturitas, egoístas y mal educados como Niel y Elisa en su infancia?

- No, por supuesto que no.

- Entonces no te preocupes de lo que diga el resto. Rose y Peter son nuestros hijos, completamente queridos por nosotros, no como forma de amarrar un matrimonio, ni obtener una herencia. Y como son nuestros, la crianza que les demos es algo que sólo nos interesa a nosotros. Cariño, eres una maravillosa madre, buena, cariñosa, honesta, preocupada, alegre, ¿qué más podrían pedir?

Ella lo besó dulcemente para agradecerle esa compañía.

- Te amo Albert, muchísimo, gracias por todo, por nuestra familia, tu apoyo, tu comprensión. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, te amo.

Después de la conversación y una vez aclarado el tema de tanto nervio, la pareja aprovechó la tranquilidad para regalonearse y disfrutar de la presencia del otro. Más tarde fueron a la pieza de los niños para jugar un rato, cenar algo ligero y contar el cuento de todas las noches, ya convertido en una tradición. Al finalizar, Candy se llevó a Rose a su cuna y Albert se quedó un momento para conversar con Peter, un espacio creado por ellos para hablar "como hombres".

La semana siguiente fue mucho más tranquila, Albert disminuyó sus jornadas de trabajo y las visitas sociales, lo que molestó a Elroy pero hizo feliz a los chicos. Esa tarde habían salido a cabalgar solos, los niños estaban con George y Dorothy. El paseo era tranquilo y agradable, habían hecho un picnic en las orillas de una laguna cercana y nadado un buen rato.

Regresaban cabalgando cuando Candy propuso una carrera, el joven se negó aunque apuró un poco el paso de su caballo, dejándola atrás. Poco antes de llegar a las caballerizas se dirigió a su mujer, sin obtener respuesta. Miró hacia atrás y divisó la yegua que ella montaba sin jinete.

Se apeó y acercó raudamente al animal, ni rastro de la chica; la llamó sin obtener respuesta y ya preocupado comenzó a desandar el camino recorrido cuando la vio. Inconsciente, en el césped, estaba su Candy. Corrió hacia ella y la revisó, no tenía heridas ni golpes, sólo cierta palidez y no despertaba. La tomó en brazos y corrió hacia la casa llamando a gritos a George y pidiendo un médico.

George apareció con su calma tradicional, pero al ver al joven con la chica en brazos desmayada apuró su paso para encender el auto. Ya en el hospital Albert esperaba impacientemente que lo dejaran verla. Su Candy era una mujer fuerte que rara vez se enfermaba y verla inconsciente y blanca como el papel lo había asustado mucho. El médico se acercó para calmarlo y explicarle lo sucedido:

- Es normal durante los primeros meses de embarazo, no se preocupe Señor Andrew, su esposa y su hijo están en perfectas condiciones. Puede irse en un rato.

- ¿Embarazo?, ¿Candy está esperando un bebé?

- ¿No lo sabía?

- No, pero es una gran noticia, gracias doctor.

Con su mejor y sensual sonrisa ingresó a la habitación donde ella reposaba. La besó con pasión contenida y extremadamente feliz.

- Cariño, eres un sol, esto es maravilloso.

- ¿Te enteraste? Quería contártelo cuando estuviera segura, además no sé… es un poco pronto… Rose tiene poco más de un año… El la interrumpió con otro beso y le entregó una flor.

- Felicidades mamá Candy, según el doctor es muy seguro y yo estoy muy feliz. También me dijo que si te sientes mejor nos podemos ir, tenemos que celebrar.

- ¡Llevemos a los niños de picnic y les contamos!

- Siempre y cuando no te subas a los árboles…

- Voy a pensarlo…

El la abrazó fuertemente, besó sus labios y mirándola seriamente le advirtió:

- Ni se te ocurra Candice, no esta vez. Ya nos asustamos mientras esperabas a Rose, no de nuevo, ¿vale? Además te tengo una noticia.

- ¿Volvemos a América?

- Sí, pero la noticia no es esa; he decidido que este año no viajaré, esta vez no me perderé el nacimiento de nuestro hijo, creo que tendrás que soportarme el resto del embarazo cerca.

Ella lo besó y se largó a reír, feliz. De regreso a su casa, su país, con todos bien y una nueva vida en camino, tenía que avisarles a sus amigas, a la señorita Pony y la hermana María para que supieran las buenas nuevas. ¡Al fin en casa!

El regreso a la mansión de Elroy fue tranquilo y muy feliz, las novedades no podían ser mejores, la chica vislumbraba el día como uno de los mejores desde que habían llegado a esa casa. ¡Vaya que pasan cosas en casi dos meses!

Tras arribar a la casa Albert subió a su mujer al dormitorio para que siguiera descansando, allí aterrizaron los niños con Dorothy y entonces el hombre aprovechó de bajar un momento a su escritorio.

Al ingresar se encontró con un George hiperventilado, sonriente y parlanchín, si tenía hasta el pelo con un toque revuelto. Albert se quedó inmóvil, impactado ante dicha visión. Jamás en todos los años que lo conocía lo había visto tan… ¿feliz?, su mentor y amigo sostenía una copa de cognac en la mano y al verlo entrar, la alzó en señal de brindis. Albert decidió seguir el juego y también se sirvió un cognac.

- ¿Y por qué brindamos?

- William, Dorothy me ha dado una noticia increíble, maravillosa, fantástica, yo… ¡soy tan feliz!

- ¿Y?... ¿Cuál es la noticia? Nunca te había visto tan conversador

- Brindemos porque Dorothy y yo seremos padres, ¿lo puedes imaginar? Yo, un hombre de más de cuarenta años, seré papá, ¡tendremos un hijo!, es una gran noticia.

Albert alzó su copa y lo miró maliciosamente, así que esa era la razón de tanta algarabía, qué bien, ese hombre que tanto le había enseñado se merecía ser feliz y "despeinarse" un poco aunque solamente fuera un par de veces en la vida (como en su despedida de soltero, Albert se reía solo al recordar al George sin corbata y completamente desordenado que habían dejado en una de las habitaciones del hotel donde celebraron su cambio de estado) Volviendo a la realidad, mantuvo su copa en alto antes de festejar:

- Brindemos George, porque Candy y yo también estamos "en campaña" y esperamos otro bebé. Al parecer el barco nos mantuvo ocupados – le guiñó un ojo - ¡felicitaciones amigo!, sé que ustedes serán muy felices con su bebé.

En ese instante apareció Candy junto a Dorothy, venían comentando algo en voz bajita y muy sonrientes, la rubia se acercó a su pareja y le tomó la mano, luego le dio una mirada divertida a George.

- Dorothy me acaba de contar, ¡felicidades para ambos! Parece que este viaje fue fructífero para todos.

- ¡Señora Candy! – George y Dorothy se sonrojaron mientras Albert y Candy se largaban a reír.

El joven les entregó unas copas con agua a las mujeres, el cognac podía ser muy fuerte. Luego volvió al lado de su amada y la abrazó por la cintura mientras alzaba la copa.

- ¡Brindemos por nuestros futuros hijos!

Se sentaron a charlar como los amigos que la vida reúne y así el tiempo pasó alegremente para los cuatro, los más pequeños, ajenos a las novedades jugaban con la niñera. Las bromas y risas fueron interrumpidas por el ingreso veloz de Peter y los gritos de Elroy. El niño los miró detenidamente y corrió a esconderse tras sus padres, Candy pudo ver que lloraba. Se acercó con un pañuelo para secar sus lágrimas y saber qué había pasado.

Peter explicó entonces que bajaba corriendo las escaleras cuando tropezó con Elroy y cómo al evitarla, pasó a llevar un jarrón del encimero que se hizo añicos. La anciana lo había reprendido y acusado de ser un huérfano sin educación, el pequeño respondió que tenía padres y era adoptado, así que tenía dos papás y dos mamás. La señora lo había abofeteado y dicho que era un insolente y mal agradecido.

- Dijo que me enviará a un internado lejos.

El pobre hipaba en brazos de Candy, que tenía los ojos vidriosos. La chica lo sentó en sus piernas, besó su frente y le dijo que eso no era cierto porque Albert y ella lo querían mucho. Dorothy le ofreció un vaso de agua, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Entonces entró la tía Elroy apoyada en un bastón, con su mirada altiva y visiblemente molesta. Saludó a todos y acto seguido empezó a hablar con su mirada en el niño, que se escondía tras Albert, como si hubiera visto al monstruo más tenebroso de los cuentos.

- Así que allí te escondes pequeño. William, Candice, creo que se han equivocado al adoptar a este niño. Es un mal educado, ha roto un jarrón de la sala y me ha gritado, es una pésima influencia para Rose.

Candy le solicitó a Dorothy que se llevara a Peter a su habitación y le sirviera un vaso de leche. La joven morena salió con el niño de la mano que aún lloraba – ahora en silencio – y se pegó a su cuerpo al pasar cerca de la anciana que lo fulminó con la mirada.

Apenas desaparecieron por la puerta, Albert le ofreció un cómodo sofá a la anciana para sentarse y él se sentó al lado de Candy, que estaba muda y molesta. George se ubicó en un rincón.

- Les dije que bastaban sus propios hijos, pero son un par de cabezas duras – alegó la mujer.

- Tía, quiero a nuestros hijos tal como son. No me importa que Peter no lleve mi sangre, es un buen niño, nos quiere, cuida a Rose, la adora.

Albert había hablado tranquilamente, como tratando de calmar las aguas, sabiendo que si perdía los estribos, el encuentro podía ser realmente desagradable. Su mujer lo miraba con los labios fruncidos y las manos juntas, tratando de contar hasta 10, 20 ó 30 antes de articular siquiera una palabra. Finalmente, se decidió a hablar:

- Tía Elroy es cierto que es un pequeño travieso, pero todos los fuimos a esa edad. Además yo lo quiero igual que a Rose y al bebé que esperamos.

La anciana se sorprendió con la noticia, no con las respuestas de sus sobrinos, de sobra las podía intuir, pero un ¿nuevo heredero?

- Ojalá que sea un niño, así este mocoso podrá irse a algún internado. He escuchado de unos muy recomendables para un niño con nuestro apellido, aunque sea adoptado.

- ¡No! – La rubia se levantó del sofá como un resorte, su mirada lanzaba llamas de furia, su rostro se empezó a colorear y hasta el pelo pareció encresparse ante tamaña propuesta.

- Lo siento tía, nuestros niños se quedarán con nosotros, ¿cierto Albert? Jamás permitiré que los envíen lejos y estén solos. ¿Escuchó bien?

Albert tomó su mano y la obligó a sentarse nuevamente, en voz bajita le pidió que se calmara y sin soltar su agarre le contestó a su tía.

- Tía, con Candy hemos decidido que nuestros hijos se criarán con nosotros y asistirán a colegios normales.

- Pero los Andrew siempre van al San Pablo – la joven explotó nuevamente.

- No me separarán de ellos, menos para dejarlos ir a ese colegio retrógrado.

Su esposo apretó un poco su mano y la miró seriamente.

- Tranquila cariño. Tía, le recuerdo que las decisiones de la familia las tomo yo y con Candy ya está claro, los chicos crecerán con nosotros como niños normales, no queremos copias de los Leegan, ¡Dios nos libre! Por otro lado, aprovecho de comunicarle que antes de fin de mes regresaremos a Estados Unidos, antes que Candy y Dorothy no puedan viajar.

- ¿Dorothy? Y ella qué tiene que ver.

- Ambas estamos embarazadas. Y con esta frase, Albert y Candy se fueron dejando a la señora boquiabierta.


	12. Tierna y dulce historia de amor

**Tierna y dulce historia de amor**

_Y se hizo luz, se hizo silencio, y en un momento_

_todo paró y nació el amor._

_Nació el amor._

_(Tierna y dulce historia de amor, Ismael Serrano)_

**(Atención, este capítulo contiene texto para adultos, si no le agrada, evítelo)**

La tarde transcurría tranquila, Albert y George veían los pormenores del viaje de regreso, Candy había bajado con los niños para jugar y después de un buen rato, los había acompañado a su habitación para que descansaran antes de la cena. Entonces había ido hacia el estudio de su esposo para conversar con los hombres.

- ¡George!, ¡George! – el grito de Dorothy cortó la charla.

El hombre tranquilo y circunspecto perdió toda compostura ante el dolor y el miedo que dejaba entrever el grito de su mujer. Corrió hacia la puerta y divisó a la joven al pie de la escalera sujetándose el vientre. Se acercó raudamente y su rostro perdió el color, el vestido estaba manchado de sangre.

- ¡Candy!, ayúdeme por favor, Dorothy está sangrando.

La enfermera corrió hacia ellos para revisar a su amiga, inmediatamente pidió el auto para trasladarla al hospital. George cargó a su joven amada en brazos, Albert esperaba al volante y Candy intentaba tranquilizar a Dorothy, que tiritaba nerviosamente y no podía dejar de llorar. Al llegar al hospital, Dorothy fue puesta en una camilla y George corrió a su lado hacia la sala de exámenes. Mientras, la blonda pareja se sentó a esperar.

- Amor, ¿crees que Dorothy estará bien?

- Eso espero cariño, parecía una pérdida, pero espero equivocarme. George y ella estaban muy felices con la noticia, hay que esperar.

Un par de horas más tarde apareció George. Su semblante era nuevamente serio y taciturno, se sentó al lado de Albert en completo silencio, Candy avisó que iba a la cafetería y los dejó solos. Entonces George habló y le contó a su amigo, casi hijo y jefe que Dorothy quedaría internada unos días por sus síntomas de pérdida.

- Necesita reposo y tranquilidad William, sino nuestro sueño de un hijo se desvanecerá. La pobre está asustada, no ha dejado de llorar y yo… yo… yo no sé qué hacer.

- Quédate con ella amigo, quédate a su lado, cuídala, apóyala, hazle cariño, es todo lo que puedes hacer.

- ¿Y el viaje?

- Lo atrasamos hasta que pueda hacerlo. Sabemos lo importante que es este bebé para ustedes y lo que significa la espera.

Candy se acercó con un vaso de café y se lo ofreció al hombre del bigote negro.

- Lo necesitarás si te quedas, dile que rezaremos por ustedes.

- Gracias Candy, se lo diré.

La pareja volvió a su casa, nerviosos aún; al llegar, la mucama les dijo que la tía Elroy había salido y que los niños dormían. Los jóvenes se dirigieron a la cocina donde Albert preparó – para sorpresa de la cocinera – unos sándwiches que comieron allí mismo; después salieron a caminar un rato, iban tomados de la mano y dando pequeños y lentos pasos.

- Ojalá que todo salga bien amor, ruego porque el reposo la ayude.

- Lo hará lindura, lo hará y tú… ¿te cuidarás?, me da mucho miedo pensar que te sucediera algo así.

- No te preocupes Albert, todo estará bien. Vayamos a dormir, mañana tendremos mejores noticias.

Regresaron a la casa, pasaron a ver los niños que dormían profundamente. Rose abrazaba un oso de peluche – regalo de Archie – que no abandonaba nunca y Peter estaba destapado y despatarrado en su cama. Albert no pudo evitar reírse ante el cuadro, Candy lo miró y él señaló al niño.

- No cambiará cariño, ha hecho eso siempre.

El la abrazó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y la cargó hasta su habitación. Luego de cambiar sus ropas se metieron a la cama y la cabeza masculina se apoyó en el vientre de ella, esperando sentir algo que delatara la presencia de su nuevo hijo. La mujer jugaba con su cabello, pasándolo a través de sus dedos.

- ¿Qué crees, niño o niña?

- No lo sé preciosa, pero me gustaría un niño. Quiero muchísimo a Peter, pero él ya caminaba, hablaba y trepaba árboles. Me gustaría poder enseñarle eso yo mismo a mi hijo.

- Lo has hecho con Rose

- Pero es distinto, Peter y yo tenemos cierta complicidad, como tu las has creado con Rose, ambos confían ciegamente en nosotros.

- Pues a mí me da igual, la he pasado muy bien con ambos, y lo único que espero es que nuestra hija no se ponga celosa.

- No te preocupes, es muy pequeña.

Albert besó su vientre y siguió haciéndolo lenta y tortuosamente por todo su cuerpo. Ella se acomodó bajo su cuerpo y respondió cada uno de sus besos, acariciando su espalda y quitándole el pijama. El recorría su cuerpo sin prisas, con dulzura, con la certeza de que ser uno con ella era una realidad y que cada encuentro era volar juntos hacia el paraíso, uno tan privado que nadie lograría imaginar cuán unidos, cuán fusionados podían estar sus almas y sus cuerpos.

- Te amo, te amo, no sabes cuánto – le dijo al apresarla en sus brazos y depositar un beso en los rizos que cubrían su pecho.

Un relámpago iluminó la noche, Albert abrió los ojos y arropó a Candy que dormía profundamente y ni se percató del hecho, luego se levantó para cerrar la cortina de la ventana que daba frente a su cama y lo había despertado. Apenas había cerrado los ojos cuando una vocecita lo hizo abrirlos nuevamente.

- Papi, tengo susto – la pequeña mano tocaba su espalda, el joven se sentó.

- ¿Qué pasa mi niña?

- Susto.

Otro relámpago cruzó el firmamento y cuando sonó el trueno la niña se lanzó sobre el hombre, que la tomó en brazos y la acomodó a su lado, haciéndole cariño en la cabeza y tratando de calmarla. El ruido ocultó los pasos de Peter que también apareció de pronto en su cama, Candy se movió y Albert les pidió que se quedaran quietos.

- Dejen que mamá duerma, vengan aquí – y con un niño bajo cada brazo se durmieron.

Candy se movió y topó con algo que claramente no era el cuerpo de Albert. Abrió los ojos y descubrió a Rose durmiendo cruzada entre ambos, levantó la cabeza y encontró a Peter abrazado a Albert; riéndose para sus adentros se levantó para cubrirse con la bata y se fue al baño.

El agua corría por su cuerpo, tenía el cabello cubierto de shampoo, al enjuagarlo y abrir los ojos descubrió otro par de pies frente a ella. Levantó la cabeza, chorreando agua y se encontró con los traviesos ojos de su amado, que la miraban como un trozo de torta de chocolate, o más bien como la torta completa.

Le sonrío y sus labios fueron cubiertos por los ardientes besos del rubio que deslizaba sus manos juguetonamente sobre sus pechos. Con la espalda sobre la pared y abrazada al cuerpo masculino usó las piernas para rodearlo y permitirle un mejor ingreso y profundidad de su cuerpo.

El agua caía sobre ellos como una cascada, acompañando el momento de pasión e intimidad entre ambos. El cubrió su boca al sentirla llegar al orgasmo y ella silenció sus gritos de la misma forma. El agua se puso fría y los obligó a salir de la ducha, también los golpes en la puerta de Peter, apurado por ingresar. Con un último y fugaz beso Candy se refugió tras un biombo y Albert abrió la puerta cubierto por una bata.

- ¿Qué pasa Peter?

- Pipí – el niño ingresó corriendo al baño. Luego salió y avisó que se iba a su pieza.

Albert asomó la cabeza en su habitación para corroborar que Rose y Candy no sólo eran iguales físicamente, sino que eran también inquietas y dormilonas. Volvió su mirada hacia el biombo, recordando el agua en los hombros de Candy, ¡qué hermosura!, ¡qué tersa su piel! Y sus pechos… ¡ay!... sólo evocar su imagen lo ponía en ánimo de volver a tenerla entre sus brazos, con su piel adherida y húmeda alrededor…

- ¡Albert!, ¡Albert!, despierta

- ¿Si cariño?

- Deja de sonreír… y cambia la cara, casi nos pillan.

- Bueno, pero es nuestro baño, ¿no?, error mío no cerrar la puerta con llave.

- Sí, y ¿cómo le explicarías a Peter que estábamos haciendo?, por suerte tocó la puerta.

- Le diría que estoy demostrándole a su mamá cuánto la amo. Podría intentar convencerte de ello – y esbozó una de sus sonrisas sensuales, de las que quitan el aliento. Ella lo miró y se envolvió más en su bata.

- Albert, ¿no quedamos de ir al zoológico hoy?

- Sí, tienes razón, ya sal de aquí, que sino te rapto.

Tras una semana en el hospital Dorothy regresó y los rubios le organizaron un almuerzo para celebrarlo. La joven se disculpó de atrasar el viaje de retorno a Estados Unidos, pero fue disuadida por Albert y Candy aduciendo una visita más al zoológico, de las muchas que habían solicitado los niños.

Después de la comida la blonda pareja y los pequeños salieron a pasear a pie, como todas las veces que el clima era bueno y no era tan tarde para los chicocos; se detuvieron en una plaza para que Rose jugara en el tobogán y Peter en los columpios.

Un carrito de helado y un organillero se pusieron cerca, los chicos corrieron hacia ellos y los adultos los siguieron. Candy pagaba el helado de Peter, mientras Albert compraba un globo y un remolino.

- Rose, ¿de qué quieres tu helado?, ¿Rose? Albert, ¿Rose está contigo?

- No cariño, estaba a tu lado.

El hombre observó a su alrededor para descubrir los pequeños rizos corriendo hacia el otro extremo de la calle, sin decir nada, para no alarmar más a su mujer, corrió tras ella. La niña seguía a un gato cuando chocó con una muralla con zapatos finos.

- ¿Dónde vas pequeña?

- ¡Rose Andrew!

Albert se detuvo en seco, frente a él, con su hija en brazos estaban Terry y su madre, la connotada actriz, Eleanor Baker. Ambos hombres se miraron detenidamente.

- ¿Albert?

- Terry, ¡qué sopresa!, gracias por detener a mi hija.

- ¿Tu hija? Entonces Terry miró detenidamente a la niña, sin lugar a dudas era una miniatura de Candy, ¡si tenía las mismas pecas!

- Albert, ¿la encontraste? – Candy apareció agitada con Peter de la mano.

- Cariño a que no sabes quien la alcanzó.

- ¡Terry!

- Hola pecosa, acabo de descubrir que tus pecas se replicaron – entonces vio al niño que iba con ella, al ojo tendría unos seis o siete años y un gran parecido con Albert - ¡Vaya! No sabía que tenían niños, no perdieron el tiempo, ¿eh?

Para su amigo no pasó desapercibida la mirada del actor y el tono un poco insidioso de la frase, así que los invitó a tomar un café en un lugar con juegos para niños, una novedad en la ciudad. Se sentaron a charlar viendo a los chicos de cerca y entonces comenzó el interrogatorio.

- ¿Cuándo se casaron?, sólo vi el periódico comunicando el hecho, pero ningún anuncio.

- En la Colina de Pony hace casi cuatro años – contesto Candy sonriente.

- ¿Tan rápido?, ¿por qué? – Ante la mirada de extrañeza de su amigo, Albert procedió a relatar los detalles de la situación.

- La tía abuela llevaba más de un año fuera y seguía aduciendo razones médicas para no volver, sabiendo que así retrasaría la boda…

- Pero Albert viajó antes de navidad al Hogar y decidimos hacerlo allí, nos casamos dos días después. Fue sencillo, sin grandes ostentaciones, con los amigos más cercanos que pudieron llegar, la fiesta fue en casa de Tom.

- ¡Guau!, qué rapidez, y ¿por qué tanto apuro?

- ¿Por qué no?, nos conocemos hace tanto tiempo y estábamos seguros, ¿cierto cariño? – Albert tomó la mano de Candy y la besó.

- Sí, muy seguros – dijo su mujer con una sonrisa amplia, rememorando ese día, con Albert vistiendo su mejor traje, emanaba una luz tan linda que ella se había quedado mirándolo un buen rato desde la puerta de la capilla. Interrumpió sus pensamientos para retornar al mundo real – Si me disculpan veré a los chicos, están muy callados.

- Te acompaño Candy – Eleanor Baker se fue con ella.

Las mujeres se dirigieron al jardín interno donde estaban los pequeños con una cuidadora y en la mesa quedaron los amigos y en algún momento de la vida, rivales.

- ¿Y el niño?, ¿cuánto tiene?

- Casi siete años

- Mmmm, eso fue antes de su matrimonio… mmm… por un momento pensé que esa era la razón de su matrimonio sorpresivo – Albert lo miró fijamente y su voz denostaba cierta molestia.

- ¿Qué quieres saber Terry?

- Nada, disculpa, no debí preguntarte, es sólo que la curiosidad me ganó.

- Bien sabes como es Candy y sé que la conoces muy bien, ¿no?

Su mirada era suspicaz y seria. De pronto el café parecía haberse enfriado como el ambiente y los hombres se observaban detenidamente, como estudiando al otro al dedillo.

Eleanor llegó con Rose y se sentó con ella a jugar con un peluche. El aire pareció entibiarse un poco, más cuando ingresó la rubia con Peter de la mano. Los niños jugaron un rato más y se acomodaron en un par de sillones cercanos a la mesa que usaban los adultos. La actriz comentó que el niño cuidaba mucho a la pequeña Rose, al verlo entregarle el peluche que había caído al suelo.

- Oh si, quiere mucho a Rose y está feliz con la idea de su nuevo hermano.

- ¿Nuevo hermano? – Terry casi escupe el café - ¿van a adoptar?

- Es Candy, está esperando otro bebé es maravilloso. No podría explicarte amigo lo lindo que fue verla durante el embarazo de Rose, aunque me perdí su nacimiento, pero eso no volverá a ocurrir.

- ¿Dejaste a la pecosa sola durante el parto?

- Ni siquiera estaba en la ciudad cuando sucedió.

Albert comenzó a relatar su viaje, el atropello de Candy y Peter por Niel. Fue interrumpido por su mujer al percatarse que su hija ya dormía y el chico bostezaba una y otra vez. Excusándose porque "es difícil cargarlos cuando se duermen", se retiraron, no sin antes invitar a Terry su madre a almorzar al día siguiente, lo que fue aceptado alegremente.

La mañana inició con Candy vomitando en el baño, Albert le sostuvo el pelo mientras lo hacía y después la cargó hasta la cama para que durmiera un rato más. Dorothy les avisó que el desayuno estaba servido y que los infantes les esperaban, Albert bajó solo, la rubia sólo quería dormir, además de sentir que la habitación completa le daba vueltas.

Tras desayunar los niños quedaron en las manos de Dorothy, dado que él y George tenían que ver detalles de los negocios que quedaban en manos de la tía abuela y reorganizar su regreso a América. Sin embargo, Rose y Peter ingresaron para jugar a las escondidas y eso les menguó un poco su atención. Dorothy y Candy se sumaron al cuadro más tarde, cuando finalmente el mundo de la rubia se estabilizó.

Para mediodía la pareja paseaba por el jardín, pese al aire libre, Candy aún se veía pálida, los niños estaban en su sala de juegos bajo la mirada de una mucama, Dorothy había ido al médico para ver si podía viajar y George la había acompañado.

Albert y Candy regresaron caminando lentamente, aprovechando cada minuto de soledad y evitando que la joven se agitara. Al ingresar a la casa, la mucama les dijo que Rose estaba desaparecida, ambos salieron a buscarla, Albert a caballo y Candy a pie.

La joven llevaba un rato gritando el nombre de su hija cuando la vio. En una de las ramas bajas de un árbol, tratando de alcanzar un gato estaba Rose. Candy fue a subirse, pero un mareo se lo impidió, llamó a su hija una vez más y empezó a gritarle a Albert que volvía de su búsqueda. El clima había cambiado y empezado a llover, el agua empapaba a la pareja, la niña y el felino.

El hombre desmontó y se acercó al árbol, estudió unos minutos la situación, trepó y tomó a la niña, que parecía no darse cuenta del riesgo que corría, la bajó y se la entregó a su esposa y ascendió nuevamente para bajar al gato completamente mojado. Los cuatro llegaron a la casa donde la cocinera los esperaba con leche caliente y la mucama les llevaba toallas y ropa seca al estudio de Albert.

Tras cambiarse, beber el líquido caliente y secarse el cabello, la pareja se sentó junto a Rose para explicarle lo peligroso de su acto. La niña veía a su padre como un héroe por salvar al animalito, pero la mirada de él era seria.

- Papá nojado.

- Sí Rose, papá está enojado y yo también. Podrías haber caído del árbol, es cierto que estás aprendiendo a treparlos, pero te falta mucho y además casi te agarras una pulmonía. Por hoy te quedas encerrada en tu habitación con Lily, la mucama, sin postre ni dulces.

Dorothy, que había regresado entre medio del revuelo, les avisó que Terry y su madre habían llegado. La niña corrió a saludarlo, el actor la tomó en brazos y la lanzó por los aires, luego saludó al resto de la familia. Candy les dio la bienvenida y los invitó a la sala para conversar antes de la comida y beber algo suave. Su esposo saludó a los invitados, pero sus ojos no se separaban de su traviesa hija.

- Rose Andrew ve con Lily, Terry no te salvará.

La niña se fue haciendo pucheros de la mano de la mucama.

- ¿Y eso? No te conocía esa faceta Albert, sin duda eres más divertido como amigo, ¿recuerdas Londres?

- Sí, vaya días, ¿ah?

- Bueno, cuando vayas a Nueva York podemos salir como antes.

Peter miraba a ambos hombres con curiosidad, tocó la mano de Albert para preguntar si lo llevaría con él en su viaje y así acompañar al tío Terry en sus salidas, lo que provocó las carcajadas de los presentes.

El almuerzo fue grato, lleno de anécdotas y bromas. Cuando Peter salió a jugar, Terry preguntó por Rose, la nueva "Tarzán pecosa" de la familia, apodo que sumó apenas Albert terminó de narrar su historia con el gato.

- Amigo, paciencia, con Candy basta pero con dos iguales debe ser una locura.

- ¡Ey! – se quejó la aludida – Rose y yo somos mujeres tranquilas y buenas, es sólo que la niña está aprendiendo a trepar árboles y conociendo el mundo.

- Como no se disfrace de Romeo y Julieta a la vez, con la peluca de Julieta y el traje de Romeo te veías muy divertida.

La rubia dejó de sonreír, esas imágenes de su adolescencia la asaltaron, los trajes habían sido un regalo de Albert en su papel de Tío Abuelo, Terry la había descubierto cambiándose de ropa tras unos arbustos, ella le había comentado el hecho al supuesto anciano y ahora no estaba segura de su reacción, pero su esposo parecía tranquilo, ninguna seña que indicara que el comentario lo molestara.

Invitó a Eleanor a pasear por el invernadero y disfrutar el aroma de la tierra mojada y la multitud de flores presentes. Los hombres se quedaron solos compartiendo una copa de cognac.

- No te hubiera imaginado como padre, amigo, la verdad. Aunque sigo muy intrigado con tu rápida boda y el gran parecido de Peter.

- Terry no pensarás que nos casamos porque Candy estaba embarazada – entonces una idea cruzó por su cabeza - ¿no pensarás que Peter es tu hijo cierto?

- Bueno… Candy y yo… nosotros… tú sabes… éramos adolescentes…

- Sé que ustedes tuvieron relaciones íntimas, Candy me lo dijo desde el primer día.

El rostro de Terry quedó casi de piedra, jamás pensó que su pecosa sería tan honesta con el que sería su marido, observó a su amigo y se percató que se mantenía en calma, como si tuviera hielo en las venas.

- ¿Lo sabías?

- Sí.

- ¿Y no te molestó?, digo… cuando empezaron a salir…

- ¿Por qué? Empezamos a salir cuando Candy tenía 22 años, ya habíamos vivido juntos, aunque estuviera sin memoria, estuve allí cuando ustedes terminaron y bueno… yo tampoco he sido un monje en mi vida.

- Me sorprendes… y te admiro, la verdad no sé si yo habría sido capaz de tomarlo con tanta calma.

- Amigo, Candy y yo nos casamos porque nos amamos profundamente, me dio una hija hermosa y ahora espera un nuevo bebé, creo que ya no puedo ponerme celoso, exepto quizás de los niños que a veces la acaparan.

Y para demostrarlo, le contó cómo había llegado Peter a su vida, los detalles de su viaje a Europa, su enfermedad, la orfandad del niño y el encariñamiento de él y su mujer con el pequeño y finalmente su adopción.

Después de un rato Candy y Eleanor se sumaron a ellos y los invitaron a salir a un café, Peter se les sumó y así la tarde transcurrió tranquila, al igual que la cena. Terry les habló de sus planes para montar su propia compañía y los deseos de él y su madre de adoptar.

Candy se retiró temprano, prometiendo visitarlos en Nueva York y excusándose por ir a ver a los niños y dormir temprano, pues se sentía cansada. Cuando los invitados se fueron y Albert subió a su habitación la encontró mirando el cielo en el balcón. Se acercó para abrazarla y besar su pelo.

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué amor?

- Por todo, por elegirme, por estar conmigo, por esta familia… por todo.

- Te amo Albert, no lo olvides nunca - y se lanzó a sus brazos, besándolo con pasión.


	13. Vida

**Vida**

_Vida, vida_

_Vida toda, vida tanta_

_Vida entonces, llegas vida_

_(Vida, vida, Francisco Céspedes)_

Poco más de un mes pasó para que estuvieran de regreso en su hogar, retomando la rutina, con Peter y Rose en la guardería, Candy en el hospital y Albert en los negocios. Paty y Annie estaban muy contentas del retorno de su amiga, pues el trabajo en la escuela del hospital era agobiante y a veces no daban abasto, no sólo eran los niños, también adolescentes y algunos adultos.

Annie tenía una niñera y una institutriz para su pequeño Stear, por lo que sus mañanas las usaba para ayudar a Paty y las tardes a enseñar a su hijo. Su amiga y la abuela Marta buscaban nuevos profesores y voluntarios.

Dorothy llegó a hacer reposo por lo que el único que viajaba era Archie. Candy y Albert trataban que los niños tuvieran una vida normal y salían casi todas las tardes a caminar por las calles de la ciudad.

Peter estaba a punto de ingresar a una escuela pública y aunque hasta la tía Elroy se había opuesto (_No será un Andrew completo, pero lleva el apellido, había dicho),_ los rubios preferían que conociera a las personas comunes y la realidad cotidiana en vez de rodearse de niños con familias adineradas e institutrices que no lo dejarían salir de casa.

Varias semanas más tardes, durante una mañana primaveral, Albert y George analizaban unas nuevas inversiones con un grupo de agentes del banco, cuando llamó Jenny, la secretaria de Albert.

- Señor Andrew, la señora Candy está aquí.

Albert miró su reloj, eran las 10, se habían separado a las ocho, hora de ingreso al Hospital, guardería y escuela, extraño. Se disculpó de sus interlocutores por unos minutos y salió rumbo a su despacho privado.

La rubia estaba sentada frente a la chimenea, sus siete meses eran visibles con una gran panza, que su esposo encontraba excitante y bella. "Sabes que si por mí fuera te haría el amor todas las noches", le había confesado un día; pero tanta actividad le jugaba en contra a la mujer.

- Hola linda – la besó tiernamente en los labios - ¿pasó algo?, ¿estás bien?, ¿los niños? – ella lo miraba nerviosamente.

- No cariño, estamos bien, es sólo que necesito hablar contigo, es importante – sus manos temblaban un poco y las retorcía – mala señal pensó Albert.

El empresario llamó a Jenny y le pidió un té para su mujer, luego tomó sus blancas manos, las retuvo entre las suyas y las besó.

- Candy, tengo que terminar una reunión, ¿me puedes esperar diez minutos? Jenny te traerá un té y en un ratito podremos hablar tranquilamente.

- Está bien amor, yo te espero.

El joven y George finalizaron la reunión rápidamente y Albert ingresó a su despacho; en el sofá estaba Candy, tendida. Al acercarse vio que estaba dormida, pero al tocar su mejilla pudo percatarse que sudaba frío y que las lágrimas caían fluidamente. La despertó, pero la chica parecía desorientada. Llamó a George y pidió un médico mientras la llevaba en brazos hacia su auto.

Al llegar a su casa el galeno los esperaba, rápidamente la examinó mientras Albert observaba atentamente, tras darle unas gotas se dirigió al dueño de casa.

- Señor Andrew, su esposa ha tenido una reacción nerviosa, le di unas gotas de valeriana, una medicina natural suave que le permitirá dormir y estar tranquila. Necesita calma y un ambiente sin muchas obligaciones. Tengo entendido que la Señora Andrew tiene muchas actividades.

- ¿Por qué?, ella está tan acostumbrada a realizar varias cosas, esto nunca le había pasado.

- Parece estar bajo mucha presión, evite que regrese al hospital para que finalice su embarazo con calma, tanto nerviosismo no le hará ningún bien ni a ella ni a su hijo.

- Está bien doctor, me quedaré con ella y cualquier cosa lo llamaré.

Mientras la chica dormía, su esposo retiraba sus cosas desde su armario en el hospital. Después de hablar con el director y explicarle el estado de su mujer, el médico le había deseado la mejor de las suertes y encargado a la jefa de enfermeras que lo acompañara a retirar las pertinencias de la rubia.

En el pequeño espacio habían algunas fotos de ellos, los chicos y el Hogar de Pony, las flores que le había enviado el día anterior, una libreta y una serie de notas sueltas. Las observó, no era su letra, ni de Peter, mucho menos los rayones de Rose, la curiosidad pudo más y abrió una.

Una hora después analizaba junto a George cada una de esas notas. Las leyeron, releyeron y examinaron cada palabra, sólo un nombre venía a su cabeza, Niel. Nadie más abordaría a su mujer de esa forma, sabiendo que la asustaría y guardaría silencio. Llamó a Dorothy, que ya podía hacer su vida normal, sólo ella podía saber algo: conociendo a su rubia desde pequeña estaba seguro que no le contaría nada a Annie para evitar asustarla.

Lentamente la joven ama de llaves le contó que los mensajes habían aparecido días después de regresar de Escocia.

- Candy no quería preocuparlo, al principio le dio miedo, pero le quitó importancia. Ayer la nota tenía detalles de su día anterior y eso sí la atemorizó, quizás la de hoy era parecida.

- Eso explicaría por qué hoy fue a la oficina, ¿podrías ver su cartera?, creo que la dejé en la entrada.

Y así era, George quedó encargado de averiguar el paradero de Niel, Dorothy de desviar las notas al detective que contrataron y Albert de ser la sombra de su mujer.

Candy dormía apaciblemente, mientras Albert velaba su sueño y leía unos papeles de la oficina, Annie acababa de traer a los niños y se estaban cambiando de ropa. Sobre la mesilla de noche había un vaso de leche.

Rose ingresó quedamente y se acercó a ella, después de mirarla fue hacia Albert.

- Papi, ¿mamá enferma? – él la tomó en brazos y la sentó sobre sus rodillas, acariciándole los pequeños rizos, tan iguales a los de su amada.

- No mi niñita, mamá está cansada, con sueño, dejémosla dormir, ¿vamos a jugar?

- Siii – la pequeña se dirigió veloz hacia la puerta.

- Rose calladita, no despertemos a mamá – le hizo ademán de silencio con un dedo sobre los labios.

- Shhh – le contestó la niña imitando el gesto paterno.

Albert y los niños ingresaron al comedor, Candy había bajado para cenar todos juntos. Rose se tiró a sus brazos y la llenó de besos, mientras Peter brincaba alrededor, después de unos minutos de euforia se sentaron todos. El besó su frente cariñosamente, le ofreció la silla y se sentó a su lado, sobre su plato había una flor blanca y un dibujo de Peter.

La joven les agradeció con una gran sonrisa y acarició la mano del hombre. La comida transcurrió como siempre, divertida y alegre, después los pequeños subieron a ponerse pijama y esperarlos para escuchar el cuento de todas las noches. Albert se quedó en una "conversación de hombres" con su hijo y Candy se llevó a Rose a dormir, allí la encontró él, narrando otra historia, le dio un beso a su hija y se llevó a la rubia hasta su propia habitación.

Allí la acompañó al balcón y guardó silencio, escuchando sólo los sonidos de la noche y mirando la luna llena que iluminaba el firmamento; después de un rato, la estrechó entre sus brazos y levantó en vilo para llevarla a su sillón favorito. Acercó un taburete y se sentó frente a ella.

- Tenemos que hablar, necesito que me cuentes todo sobre las amenazas que has recibido.

- Yo no quería preocuparte, lo siento Albert – las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, él las enjuagó con su pañuelo y la abrazó.

- Shhh, tranquila, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

Ella se aferró a su cuerpo como si fuera una tabla de salvación, cual náufrago y siguió llorando. Tras un largo espacio de tiempo, levantó la cabeza y lo miró. El océano profundo y tranquilo del rubio estaban ahí, fijos en ella. Le ofreció un vaso de agua y escuchó toda la historia, de la que sabía buena parte por Dorothy. Al terminar de hablar, ella tomó las grandes manos masculinas y las besó.

- Sé que estás molesto Albert, sé que había prometido contarte estas cosas, pero después de Escocia sólo quería paz, perdóname.

- Es cierto que esto me molesta, pero te entiendo; ven acá mi chica traviesa – la sentó sobre sus rodillas – sé que estás nerviosa, sensible y con bastante trabajo. Te diré que podemos hacer, te cuidarás y no estarás sola nunca; si es necesario los niños se quedarán en casa y yo mismo trabajaré desde aquí.

- ¿Propones que deje el hospital?

- Lo siento amor, pero fue lo primero que dijo el doctor después de examinarte. Sabes que no me gusta inmiscuirme en tus decisiones, pero ya hablé con el director y traje tus cosas.

Ella lo observó fijamente, como tratando de asimilar dichas palabras y cuando lo hizo, estalló. Se levantó de sus piernas raudamente y con los ojos echando chispas lo encaró:

- William Andrew jamás te creí capaz de algo así.

Se levantó, caminó hacia su ropero, sacó un camisón, una bata y se dirigió hacia la habitación que habían preparado para el bebé. En la puerta giró, dio las buenas noches y acto seguido cerró la puerta. Albert tocó la puerta y la llamó varias veces, pero fue inútil.

La joven estaba muy molesta, furiosa, él siempre había respetado sus decisiones y aquellas que los involucraban a ambos o a los chicos, se conversaban y definían en conjunto.

Pasó la noche tratando de entenderlo, poniéndose en su lugar una y otra vez, pero se sentía pasada a llevar; ella siempre había tomado sus propias alternativas, amén de que Albert siempre la había apoyado.

El reloj marcó las tres de la mañana, Candy se levantó. "_Ya no saco nada con discutir, el doctor Fraiser no me aceptará nuevamente hasta que nazca el bebé", _salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina.

- ¿Dónde vas sin zapatillas? – ella se giró sobresaltada, daba por sentado que su esposo estaría durmiendo, pero no; aún en el taburete estaba Albert, y el tono de voz era el mismo que utilizaba cuando reñía a los niños. Sólo por eso merecía que fuera desagradable, ¡ya no era una chiquilla!

- A la cocina… papá – Si había algo que lo molestara era ese tipo de respuestas y ella lo sabía muy bien.

Pero no pasó nada, él sólo la miró, tomó sus zapatillas, se las acercó y le ofreció galantemente su brazo para acompañarla. Ella respondió fríamente que podía ir sola a la cocina.

- Vamos Candy no seas terca, si lo piensas bien, era lo mejor.

- Podrías habérmelo consultado siquiera.

- Lo sé, disculpa. Me asusté, ví los mensajes y bueno… tú sabes que quiero cuidar de este embarazo, el doctor me dijo que necesitabas descanso y tranquilidad si quería que te sintieras y estuvieras bien… yo no lo pensé, simplemente lo hice, te estoy protegiendo, ¿sabes? – tomó aire, la sostuvo de los brazos y la miró fijamente – Candice Andrew si algo te pasa me muero.

Ella observó cómo sus ojos brillaban con unas traviesas lágrimas que querían salir, lo cual era muy extraño, su Albert rara vez lloraba y mucho menos mostraba ese lado posesivo y protector al extremo que veía en ese momento. Lo abrazó, ¿qué más podía hacer? De alguna forma tenía que darle cierta tranquilidad.

- Está bien Albert, pero la próxima vez que hagas algo así te juro que dormirás en el sofá.

Ya fuera por la intervención de Albert o del detective contratado, los mensajes dejaron de llegar y Candy se dedicó a descansar, ayudar a Paty y disfrutar del tiempo libre con su familia; hasta habían pintado el cuarto del bebé entre todos, lo que dio como resultado una sinfonía de colores y dibujos. Y pasó el tiempo, de forma agradable para los líderes de la extensa familia Andrew.

Candy salía de la ducha y secaba su cabello cuando sintió las primeras contracciones fuertes, durante la noche no las había considerado porque parecía que el bebé estaba divirtiéndose a patadas con ella, pero nada más. Ahora no, el dolor era cada vez más intenso y de repente se percató que sus pies estaban húmedos, al observarlos se dio cuenta que tenía una pequeña poza de agua.

Cubriéndose con una bata llamó a Albert que estaba vistiendo a Rose y que ante los gritos la dejó con medio pijama puesto. Por suerte el chofer llevaba toda la semana al pendiente y el traslado hacia el hospital fue rápido, Albert no soltó su mano siquiera al ingresar a pabellón. Horas más tarde arribarían Dorothy y George a una sala contigua.

La chica estaba cansada, tenía el pelo mojado, su camisón pegado al cuerpo, y las contracciones eran cada vez más fuertes y seguidas; aunque Albert le secaba el sudor, le ofrecía hielo y trataba de calmarla o de ayudarla a respirar, el parto parecía no llegar a su fin. Una enfermera lista para recibir al recién nacido y el médico la miraron.

- Señora Andrew, una vez más.

- Doctor, estoy cansada, no doy más.

Albert mantuvo la mano de ella entre las suyas y le habló al oído.

- Sólo una más linda, vamos tú puedes.

La mujer sintió que se desgarraba y con un último esfuerzo y un agudo grito cayó casi desvanecida sobre la cama. Y entonces un débil y agudo llanto surcó el silencio, sonaba como un gatito, Albert no estaba seguro de a quien atender primero, a su Candy que se veía extenuada o a ese pequeño ser que el médico tenía entre sus manos y que después de limpiar les presentó.

La pareja abrazó a Emily y le dieron la bienvenida, así como le dijeron su nombre para que no lo olvidara. Albert besó a su mujer lleno de felicidad y ella lo envió a presumir a su hija mientras se arreglaba y la pasaban a una habitación más confortable.

Dos pequeños ingresaron a la habitación de la mano de Albert, ansiosos por conocer a su hermano o hermana insistieron a Paty por que los llevara al hospital y ella finalmente cedió. En la cama estaba Candy con ¿dos bebés? Albert se quedó helado.

- ¿Dos? ¿Y el otro cariño?

- Amor te presento a tu hijo.

- Hija cariño, estaba allí, ¿recuerdas?

- Bueno… tú saliste con Emily y yo tuve nuevas contracciones y nació él.

- ¿El?, ¿segura que es un niño?

- Velo por tu mismo si quieres, Albert te presento a William.

Más felices que nunca regresaron Albert y Candy a su casa, dada la sorpresiva aparición de Will y el nacimiento de Robert, el hijo de George y Dorothy, Archie se vio sobrepasado de trabajo. Aunque no era el único, Albert ayudaba a Candy todo el día, ya fuese quitándoles gases, cambiando o haciendo dormir a los bebés y manteniendo el orden entre Peter y Rose que se disputaban las horas con sus hermanos, el niño los quería cuidar y la chiquilla jugar con ellos porque parecían muñecas.

Candy intentaba crear una rutina con cuatro infantes en la casa, una niñera y sin Dorothy que la apoyara. Finalmente aceptaron la ayuda de la abuela Marta, que se había ofrecido desde el nacimiento.

La noche se hacía corta, Candy se levantaba cada tres o cuatro horas a alimentar a Emily y Will; mientras lo hacía, Albert quitaba los gases del otro, le cambiaba el pañal o le inducía el sueño. Ninguno dormía mucho, aunque trataban de mantener la calma y el buen humor.

Annie comentó la posibilidad de una nodriza y por primera vez en años se peleó con su amiga de casi toda la vida. Finalmente, la convenció de guardar su leche en botellas para alimentar a los bebés simultáneamente. Gracias a esa idea la pareja pudo descansar un poco más.

Cuando los mellizos cumplieron un mes Albert volvió a trabajar en la oficina en las mañanas y en casa en las tardes. Dorothy iba todos los días pues George había regresado al trabajo antes. La paz reinaba, en cierta manera, en la casa y era interrumpida a veces por alguna pelea entre los niños o el ingreso de Bobi, el perro, a la casa.


	14. Tan Enamorados

**Tan enamorados**

_La mañana nos traerá_

_Un canto nuevo de pájaros alegres_

_Amor mío, así es la vida juntos_

_Dos locos de repente, sonriéndole a la gente_

_(Tan enamorados, Franco de Vita) _

**(Atención, este capítulo contiene texto para adultos, si no le agrada, evítelo)**

Candy estaba conversando con Annie y la abuela Marta en la salita mientras Peter hacía letras, Rose jugaba con sus muñecas y los bebés dormían en sus respectivos coches. La nueva mucama, Jaime, tocó la puerta y se acercó a la dueña de casa con un sobre.

- Señora esto acaba de llegar para usted.

- ¿Del señor? – Albert solía enviarle misivas cortas, notas, flores por cualquier razón.

- No señora, lo trajo el cartero

- Gracias - qué raro, los mensajes de Albert los solía llevar gente de la empresa.

La chica abrió el sobre y se puso lívida, Annie se acercó a preguntare que sucedía, pero su amiga estaba sin palabras; la anciana le sirvió un poco de té. Tras unos minutos, Candy se levantó, pidió disculpas y fue al escritorio de Albert donde estaba el teléfono.

En el centro de la ciudad, el número directo del líder de las empresas Andrew comenzó a sonar. El hombre se había quedado analizando unos papeles pues requería concentración y en su casa últimamente no era muy posible conseguir tanto silencio, así que hizo caso omiso del persistente ring. Se detuvo y a los minutos comenzó a repicar; un poco molesto atendió la llamada.

- ¿Aló?

- ¿Albert?

- ¿Quién más te va a contestar mi línea directa Candy?

- Perdona cariño, es terrible, por favor ven a casa, tengo miedo – el sonido de su voz era bajo y las palabras apenas le salían, el joven respiró hondo antes de preguntar.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Han vuelto las amenazas, tengo miedo Albert, en serio. Por favor ven.

- Te veo cariño, no te preocupes.

Colgó y acto seguido marcó el número de su fiel George y lo puso al tanto. Ambos hombres salieron rumbo a la casa. Annie y la abuela Marta se habían retirado por petición de la blonda, que quería estar sola y evitarle problemas a sus amigas. Cuando los hombres llegaron, Candy estaba jugando con los niños, que corrieron hacia Albert; él los besó y levantó en brazos, luego se acercó a su mujer.

- Disculpa por contestarte mal al teléfono, hoy no ha sido un buen día – le comentó al oído, de su bolsillo sacó un caramelo y se lo puso en la mano.

- Está bien – ella lo abrazó y besó suavemente.

Mientras la niñera se hacía cargo de los cuatro Andrew; ella y los caballeros revisaban el anónimo.

- La vez anterior me amenazaban a mi, ahora… ahora incluyen a los niños – la voz de la mujer se quebró – a nuestros niños Albert. No podemos dejar que les hagan daño, no a los mellizos, ni Rose o Peter. Albert tenemos que hacer algo, los protegeremos ¿cierto?

Ella lo observaba, él estaba arrodillado y trataba de secarle las lágrimas, su peor pesadilla, Albert no soportaba verla llorar, su mujer se merecía ser feliz y estar alegre, ella solía ser un arcoiris después de la lluvia, pero ahora, parecía que una tormenta la abatía. La abrazó para consolarla y ofrecerle el mejor refugio que conocía, sus brazos.

- Mi Candy, tranquila, nadie se acercará a nuestros chicos, ya verás que los cuidaremos y no pasará nada. Cariño no dejaremos que los dañen.

Ella lo abrazaba con desesperación, sus manos en la espalda parecían garras, su rostro en su pecho, su cuerpo temblaba. George abandonó la habitación discretamente y Albert esperó que ella dejara de llorar, luego le ofreció un vaso de agua y siguió acariciando su cabeza.

El ruido de un objeto al caer y hacerse añicos los sobresaltó, salieron para entrar en la sala, donde Rose y Peter sostenían una batalla campal. Ella le tiraba los juguetes y él los evitaba, al acercarse a la pequeña Peter fue mordido.

- ¡Chicos!, ¡chicos! – ante el llamado de los rubios, los infantes se detuvieron, en la puerta habían dos rostros serios, ceñudos y notoriamente enojados.

- El/ Ella empezó – dijeron al unísono.

- Yo no fui, Rose me rayó el cuaderno.

- Mi muñeca – ella le sacó la lengua.

Con tanto alboroto Emily y Will comenzaron a llorar, la niñera se acercaba con dos biberones, Candy tomó uno y se lo puso a Will y Albert tomó el otro para ofrecérselo a Mily. Candy giró hacia los niños con su hijo en brazos.

- A su pieza ahora – fue la orden materna

- Pero…

- Ahora - recalcó el hombre – Vamos a hablar más tarde.

Después de lograr que los bebés se durmieran nuevamente, subieron a ver a los más grandes y los reunieron en su pieza. Los hermanos se echaban la culpa mutuamente y se sacaban la lengua o se hacían burla.

Los adultos les recordaron que eran hermanos y se querían, además de explicarles que peleando no arreglarían nada.

- El tío Terry dijo que tú eras buen peleador – apuntó Peter.

- Lo soy, pero sólo en casos extremos, me da la impresión que el tío Terry no contó toda la historia.

- Las cosas se arreglan conversando, la violencia es la última alternativa –planteó Candy – Ahora pídanse disculpas, dense un abrazo y se van a su pieza.

- Están castigados sin postre y sin zoológico este fin de semana – les advirtió Albert antes de dejarlos salir. En ese momento Jaime y la otra niñera, Lily, entraron con los bebés para acostarlos, Albert se retiró a su escritorio y Candy se quedó sola.

La joven pensaba en lo vivido en las últimas horas, en la entereza y tranquilidad de su pareja para decidir qué hacer y en su forma de consolarla, aún cuando ella debería tener la misma certeza de que a su familia no le pasaría nada. Sí, ella tenía que guardar la calma para que eso no afectara a los niños, que no se dieran cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Y ahora, ¿qué hacer? Albert lucía cansado, las últimas semanas habían sido bastante agotadoras para ambos, acostumbrándose a atender dos bebés al mismo tiempo, además él había retornado al mundo de los negocios y estaba lleno de trabajo. Su Albert se merecía un momento de tranquilidad y demostración de cuánto lo amaba, al final era un hombre increíble y ella lo adoraba.

Albert estaba sumido en el análisis de sus papeles cuando le avisaron que la cena estaba servida. Dirigió sus pasos al comedor y se encontró nada más que dos puestos. Sus ojos fueron cubiertos por unas suaves manos y el perfume de la chica llenó sus sentidos. Se giró para besarla y al abrir los ojos la vio con una especie de túnica, regalo de uno de sus viajes, se veía hermosa, los colores fuertes la favorecían y destacaban su blanca piel, la atrajo hacia sí para besarla con pasión.

- Te ves resplandeciente, tal como lo imaginé cuando encontré esa túnica.

- Gracias, en cambio, tú pareces cansado – acarició su mejilla.

- ¿Cenaremos solos?

- Sí, los niños lo harán en su habitación y así tendremos espacio para nosotros. Estos días han sido complicados y creo que necesitas un alto a todo esto.

- ¿Sigues preocupada por las amenazas?

- Un poco, pero confío en ti. Si dices que los niños estarán seguros, te creo. Ahora – masajeó sus hombros poniéndose en puntillas – siéntate y come, después si quieres seguimos esta conversación o… podemos hacer otra cosa y besó su cuello.

El aliento de ella en su cuello, lo excitó; enlazó su brazo sobre la grácil cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, los pechos de ella se apretaron contra su pecho. Depositó un beso sobre ellos y levantó su mirada, los ojos verdes desprendían chispitas de expectación, picardía y deseo.

- Mmm, me gustaría un masaje personalizado y completamente privado señora Andrew.

- ¿Con el aceite de coco o la crema batida? – ella le sonreía divertida

- Sorpréndeme – la volvió a besar.

La velada se les fue conversando, el reloj daba la medianoche, ambos estaban sentados en la alformbra de la pequeña biblioteca frente a la chimenea, pues estaba fresco. Ella apoyaba su espalda sobre el torso de Albert que jugaba con sus pechos provocadoramente.

- Cariño concéntrate, te digo que en la guardería me dijeron que Rose le pegó a un niño – Quitó la mano de su marido de su seno y le pellizcó la pierna.

- Candy estoy concentrado, después de hoy lo de Rose me llama la atención, siempre ha sido una niña buena, traviesa sí, pero bueno… es tu hija – y volvió a colocar su mano sobre el pezón para pellizcarlo, ella hizo lo propio en su otra pierna.

- También es tu hija Albert, ¿qué podemos hacer?

- Con la niña no sé en este minuto, contigo… tengo algunas ideas.

Mordió su oreja, sus manos seguían jugando y atormentado sus pechos y recorriendo su espalda , hicieron el amor lentamente al calor de la chimenea y sus propios cuerpos al fundirse.

El reloj marcó la una cuando Candy abrió los ojos, el fuego de la chimenea empezaba a apagarse; se movió pero el brazo y la pierna sobre ella se lo impidieron.

- Albert – giró su cabeza y besó los labios del rubio. El hombre no se movió, ella lo besó otra vez y el correspondió el gesto.

- Amor despierta.

- Amor estoy cansado, en la mañana, lo prometo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Hacemos el amor en la mañana Candy, en serio.

Ella se largó a reír, él abrió los ojos, sorprendido y preguntando el origen de la risa. Ella lo tomó de la mano y lo instó a levantarse.

- Vamos a nuestra pieza, aquí está frío.

Él la siguió como un manso corderito.

Después de una extensa charla con Rose, la niña prometió no pelear más y portarse bien, aunque alegó que los bebés estuvieran siempre con ellos. Albert y Candy le explicaron que por ser muy pequeños necesitaban mucha atención y que cuando ella era más chiquita también lo habían hecho.


	15. Donde te encuntro

**Donde te encuentro **

_Donde encuentro lo tuyo_

_lo que ya no está en mí_

_donde puedo encontrarlo si tampoco está en ti_

_(Donde te encuentro, Alberto Plaza) _

La tía Elroy anunció visita para conocer a Will y Mily, lo que significó contratar gente extra para preparar la mansión. El arribo de la anciana también originó una larga conversación padre e hijo entre Albert y Peter, el joven logró convencer al niño de que la tía era mañosa "por estar viejita" y que no debía temerle.

Lo cierto era que tras la carta de Elroy, su sobrino la había llamado para hablar seriamente del trato hacia los pequeños y recordarle que su educación era un tema que sólo él y su mujer decidían.

Aprovechando su visita se organizó una fiesta donde también se presentarían los niños. Lo más nutrido de la alta sociedad estaba invitada, incluso habían avisado a Terry, pero el actor se excusó por estar en plena temporada presentando "Hamlet".

Un mes antes de la llegada de Elroy, la familia celebró los seis meses de los mellizos con un fin de semana en Lakewood; después los niños se quedaron en el Hogar de Pony y los rubios aprovecharon algunos días en la casa del bosque.

- Linda, ¿te vas a comer todo eso? – preguntó Albert señalando un plato de tallarines, dos trozos de torta, un bol con frutillas y helado.

- Claro que sí, tengo hambre, no he comido desde el desayuno – la chica llevaba la camisa del pijama masculino.

- Mmmm desayuno, ¿cuál? – se acomodó el pantalón

- El café de esta mañana cariño – vio el reloj que marcaba más de las tres de la tarde – Albert parecemos adolescentes, desde anoche no hemos parado, no te quejes de que tenga hambre, tanto ejercicio lo provoca, créeme.

Se sirvió un montón de tallarines, el hombre río y con su lengua quitó un poco de salsa que estaba en la comisura de sus labios, la mujer cerró los ojos.

- Albert, quiero comer…

- Yo también … a ti…

Y la torta quedó en la mesa mientras él la cargaba en brazos hacia la habitación y ella reía por esa impetuosidad.

La noche era hermosa, plena de estrellas y con luna llena, perfecta para una fiesta. La mansión brillaba en todo su esplendor, la tía Elroy había recibido varias felicitaciones por la organización; los invitados aún no veían a los dueños de casa pues la anciana oficiaba de anfitriona. Tras dar la bienvenida a la gente, pidió silencio.

- Me complace presentar al jefe de familia, su esposa e hijos.

En lo alto de la escalera aparecieron Albert con Mily en brazos y Peter de la mano, a su lado Candy con Will y Rose.

- Agradecemos su presencia esta noche. Candy y yo estamos felices y orgullosos de presentar a nuestros hijos: Peter – el niño hizo una inclinación de cabeza – Rose – una simpática reverencia, Emily y William. Esperamos que disfruten la fiesta.

Los seis se retiraron a las habitaciones asignadas a los infantes, donde ya estaban Robert y Stear. La pequeña Rose alegaba desde su cama que quería bailar y Peter que quería seguir jugando, Candy les disuadió al ver que Stear dormía y que era muy tarde.

- Buenas noches niños, es hora de dormir – Albert se asomó por la puerta, besó a ambos y se llevó a la rubia.

- ¿Los mellizos?

- Duermen profundamente amor, juro que a veces envidio esa forma de dormir; es herencia tuya estoy seguro – besó la mano de la chica y la tomó de la mano para dirigirse al salón.

Fueron la pareja más aclamada de la fiesta, no sólo por la perfecta organización del evento y la simpatía de ambos, también porque exudaban felicidad. Bailaron varias veces Candy giraba en brazos de su esposo como una pluma, ágil y ligera; él le hablaba al oído, haciéndole cosquillas y provocando su risa. La chica besó su cuello descaradamente, ante la mirada atónita de la tía Elroy, como una promesa nocturna, él besó sus labios con pasión, George y Dorothy reían con el espectáculo y los comentarios de la anciana.

En algún momento de la noche la joven señora Andrew se separó de su marido para ver a los niños y Albert fue acaparado, casi inmediatamente, por unos familiares. Mientras le hablaban él seguía los movimientos de ella por el salón.

¡Nooooooooo! – el grito silenció el baile y Albert corrió escaleras arriba esquivando a los presentes, asombrados tanto por la interrupción como por el comportamiento del anfitrión.

En la habitación de los bebés estaba Candy gritando desesperadamente.

- No mi hija, mi niña…

Las lágrimas fluían abundantes, Albert se acercó a la mujer y miró la cuna, temiendo lo peor, Emily no estaba. Candy gritaba en el piso y seguía llorando. Él se acercó para abrazarla y ella lo rechazó.

- Dijiste que los protegerías, prometiste que nada les pasaría, ¡mentiroso!

Comenzó a golpear el pecho del hombre que la miraba helado mientras trataba de contenerla, George ingresó a la habitación junto a Dorothy. Albert les agradeció con la mirada su presencia e intentando mantener la calma empezó a dar órdenes.

- George, necesitamos más guardias ya, aségurate de ver si Niel o Elisa han estado aquí o si han sacado a Mily de la mansión. Dorothy por favor avisa a Michael, debe estar con Paty, necesitamos calmar a Candy.

Se puso una guardia especial en la pieza de los niños y Paty se quedó con ellos, que estaban un poco asustados ante los gritos y carreras que se oían. Michael logró calmar un poco a Candy y apenas ella bajó la guardia, la sedó. Albert se la llevó en brazos a su pieza, Annie y Archie subieron para ayudar con los bebés y la tía Elroy se vio obligada a cancelar la fiesta.

Albert observaba silenciosamente a su esposa, tenía un vaso de wisky en la mano y un torrente de lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, George se acercó para decirle que sus órdenes se habían cumplido.

- Niel estuvo en la fiesta, se retiró hace poco junto a Eliza y Morrison.

- ¿Por qué estaban aquí?, estoy seguro que yo no los incluí en la lista de invitados y Candy tampoco.

- La señora Elroy los incluyó, no te preocupes los tendremos vigilados y nuestra Mily aparecerá pronto, ¿cómo está Candy?

- Destrozada, Michael la sedó pero aún dormida no deja de llamar a Mily, ¿la viste? Parecía loca cuando ingresé a la habitación, ¡me acusó de no cuidar a los niños!

- Tranquilo William, no tienes la culpa. Hace meses que no recibíamos amenazas, tú intenta dormir, te mantendré informado de lo que descubramos.

Cuando abrió los ojos Candy no supo donde estaba, frente a ella Albert dormía en el sofá. Se levantó y fue al baño, salió con una bata rumbo a la pieza de los bebés, donde Will hipaba desde su cuna.

- Buenos días mi pequeño William, ¿cómo estás?, ¿tienes hambre?

El niño le tendió los brazos sonriendo, ella lo tomó y regresó a su pieza. Albert despertó y la vio hablando con alguien, sin conocer a su interlocutor pues la chica le daba la espalda. Se acercó sigilosamente y descubrió a su hijo alimentándose golosamente de esos pechos que él adoraba. Besó la frente de la rubia y le dio los buenos días. Ella le respondió y le preguntó por qué había dormido en el sillón.

- No podía dormir cariño, bajé a tomar un vaso de leche y no quise molestarte.

- ¿molestarme? La cama es grande

- Y tú estabas cruzada – le dio una suave nalgada – me voy a vestir, espérame aquí.

Cuando regresó del baño, su mujer dormía al lado de su bebé que se chupaba un regordeto dedito; él los cubrió con una colcha y bajó a desayunar. Solamente los hombres estaban en el comedor, Annie se sentía enferma, Dorothy estaba haciéndose cargo de los infantes junto a Paty y la tía Elroy acusaba una jaqueca incurable tras el escándalo.

Los hombres comentaron la información recibida por los guardias de la mansión. George agregó que los detectives tenían bajo vigilancia a los Leegan y Morrison.

- Cualquier movimiento que realicen lo sabremos, ¿cómo amaneció Candy?

- No lo sé, alimentó a Will, estaba tranquila pero quiero que Michael la vea antes de hablar con ella de Mily. Tenemos que encontrarla señores, mi pequeña está sola en manos de quién sabe qué tipo de gente.

Un par de horas más tarde Michael le aclaró a Albert que Candy sabía lo de Mily pero no quería reconocerlo, ni hablarlo.

- Le dejé unos medicamentos para su angustia, si sucede algo avísame, es cosa de tiempo que perciba la situación. Si no encuentran a la niña, temo que Candy caiga en una profunda depresión ¿y tú?, ¿cómo estás?

- Mal, el rapto de Mily me preocupa, pero la salud de Candy me inquieta más todavía, ella es el motor de nuestra familia, siento que solo no puedo con todo.

- ¿Dormiste anoche?

- Algo, en el sillón de nuestra pieza, temía que Candy despertara y comenzara a gritar o llorar desconsolada.

- Toma – Michael le alcanzó una receta – te ayudará a dormir, enviaré a Flammy y si necesitas algo sólo llámame.

El día pasó con relativa calma; los niños mantuvieron a Candy ocupada, aunque el rostro de la chica era triste. Albert decidió que toda la familia permaneciera en la mansión por motivos de seguridad. Durante la tarde salió a cabalgar, necesitaba pensar y estar solo.

En la mansión Candy dejó a Peter y Rose tomando leche y galletas y subió a ver a William que dormía siesta; en la habitación estaban las cunas, pero sólo una ocupada ya que Robert andaba en brazos de Dorothy supervisando la casa. La mujer tomó a su hijo mientras un río de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, cubrió al pequeño con una manta y salió.

El sol se escondía cuando Albert regresó y el movimiento en la casa le llamó la atención, deseando internamente no recibir más malas noticias abrió la puerta. Annie gritaba en el estudio, las mucamas recorrían la casa y Dorothy se acercaba veloz.

- Señor Albert, Candy ha desaparecido con William; hemos buscado en la mansión, la casa y el hospital, nadie la ha visto.

- ¿Llamaron al Hogar de Pony?

- Sí William – George se acercaba por el pasillo – pero no la han visto, si llega llamarán.

- ¿Falta algo de ella o del niño?

- Poquísima ropa, un par de pantalones, blusas y un chal, el auto sigue estacionado.

Albert pensaba que haría su mujer con esa ropa y el bebé, pero no podía concentrarse; mietras se ponía en la mente femenina, los gritos de Annie se colaban en sus oídos. Al abrir la puerta del estudio divisó a los niños saltando en los sillones y a la joven gritando, intentando poner orden. Al verlo Rose y Peter corrieron a saludarlo, él los abrazó y acompañó a cenar. Su presencia había bastado para que los niños Andrew cambiaran su comportamiento, el único tranquilo era Stear, poco acostumbrado a tanto bullicio y movimiento. Después de dejarlos en sus camas, bajó para llamar a Michael. Una vez que llegó el médico ambos salieron en auto.

La casa del árbol estaba silenciosa, pero se percibía una tenue luz. Albert abrió sigilosamente la puerta y se encaminó hacia su habitación, la puerta estaba cerrada.

- Candy abre, sé que estás aquí.

- Albert, aquí no lo buscarán, déjame sola por favor.

- Cariño abre la puerta, Will estará bien, te necesitamos, no puedo solo con los niños y nos tienes muy preocupados.

- Se llevaron a Mily amor, mi niñita…

La puerta se abrió y el hombre recibió a su mujer temblando, que lloraba desconsoladamente. Sobre la cama su hijo dormía ajeno a todo el revuelo, ella lloró largo rato y él no la soltó nunca. Una vez que se calmó un poco, Albert dejó pasar a Michael que los examinó a ambos. Tras constatar que estaban bien regresaron a la mansión, entre Albert y Candy trasladaron la cuna del niño a su pieza, Michael le dio indicaciones a Flamy para evitar otra salida de su amiga, con la que estuvo charlando un buen rato.

Tras una semana la mansión estaba silenciosa, Candy había insistido en regresar a su casa y sólo la tía Elroy y la gente de servicio habitaba el lugar. Albert trabajaba junto a George y Archie en la casa, por lo que Dorothy y Annie habían trasladado todo allí, Peter y Rose se entretenían jugando con el pequeño Stear.

Candy pasaba los días en silencio, la pena y la angustia le habían cortado la leche, por lo que había cedido a la sugerencia de una nodriza. Sin que lo supiera, Dorothy había asumido el papel, alimentando a Will y su Robert.

Las investigaciones no avanzaban, los niños se habían ido junto a Annie al Hogar de Pony, con vigilancia especial por si acaso. En la casa Candy deambulaba como un fantasma, había bajado de peso y los vestidos le quedaban grandes, sus ojos tenían grandes ojeras y su rubio cabello había perdido brillo.

Albert luchaba consigo mismo para no caer en la desesperación; sin embargo, los últimos amaneceres lo habían encontrado en su estudio. En las mañanas George retiraba una botella de wisky vacía, sus palabras eran de aire para el hombre, la pareja estaba aislada en su propio dolor. Los avisos por diario no habían tenido mella alguna en los secuestradores, tampoco la oferta de una recompensa.

George ingresó al estudio, en el sofá un hombre alto, despeinado y con una barba de varios días dormía a "pierna suelta", estaba pálido y sus ojos los enmarcaban oscuras sombras, como su ánimo.

- William despierta, tenemos una reunión con los detectives en media hora.

El joven no se movió y su amigo insistió en su llamado, tras unos minutos sin respuesta tomó una jarra de agua de la mesita de apoyo y lo vació sobre el rostro del joven.

- ¿Pero qué? – Albert despertó sobresaltado y molesto - ¿qué diablos sucede?

- Lo siento William, tenía que despertarte. Tenemos una reunión con los detectives en media hora y parece que hay novedades.

- Sería milagroso George, Mily ya lleva un mes extraviada y nuestra vida se fue al tacho de la basura. Candy no me habla, no puede alimentar a Will y ni lo ve, tampoco a Rose o Peter, mis pobres niños… Ruego a Dios porque encontremos a la beba.

George se alejó un poco arrugando la nariz en señal de desagrado.

- William deberías bañarte, apestas.

- Usaré el baño de los niños, anoche Candy me hechó de la pieza – su rostro era más cetrino de lo habitual en esos días y las palabras sostenían una tristeza profunda.

- William, Candy está enferma, ya ves que Michael la tiene con nuevos medicamentos. No tomes en serio sus palabras.

- Si no la encontramos nuestra familia está perdida – suspiró – es mejor que los niños estén en el Hogar en estas "vacaciones", lejos de esta locura. Por lo menos allí no sufren.

La reunión fue larga y, lamentablemente, desalentadora. Todo indicaba que tras el rapto de la niña estaban Niel y Elisa, las pistas llevaban a Nueva York, pero allí se perdían. Habían revisado hospitales y orfanatos, pero ningún bebé recién llegado coincidía con las señas de Mily.

Albert se sentía desfallecer, su ánimo era tan gris como el día y oscuras nubes parecían posarse sobre él y su familia, sentía su alma tan fría como el viento que jugaba con su pelo. Había pasado toda la tarde tratando de encontrar un rayo de sol, una luz de esperanza por mínima que fuera, pero las novedades no lo ayudaron.

Apesadumbrado, subió directo a la habitación de los niños, miró hacia la pieza que ocupaba su esposa y solía ser de ambos, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Entró a la pieza de los niños, William dormía plácidamente en su cuna. El hombre besó su cabeza y acarició esos rebeldes rizos tan parecidos a los de su mujer; un torrente de lágrimas surcaban su rostro. Se recostó sobre la cama de Peter y cayó rendido en un pesado sueño.

El llanto del pequeño lo despertó, por las cortinas se colaban haces de luz, se levantó y se acercó a la cuna, Will lloraba a todo pulmón. Lo tomó en brazos y lo palpó, estaba mojado y babeaba sobre su manito, aún le faltaban dientes por salir y eso lo tenía muy mañoso.

- Buenos días mi niño, ¿qué pasó?, ¿tienes hambre? Ven, primero hay que darte un baño.

Se lo llevó al cuarto contiguo y se duchó con el infante en brazos, luego lo vistió. Salieron rumbo a la cocina, la puerta de Candy seguía cerrada.

La casa estaba vacía, ni un ruido, nada, absoluto silencio; el ambiente le dio mala espina; sin embargo, se dirigió hacia la cocina pues Will volvía a llorar. Apenas la cocinera los divisó, corrió a preparar un biberón, Dorothy tampoco estaba. Albert comprobó la temperatura y se la pasó a su hijo que trataba de sostenerlo con sus regordetas manos. Pidió que le llevaran un café y unas tostadas al estudio y acomodó al niño en un corral lleno de cojines, el niño giraba entre ellos y mordía impacientemente un pañal.

Flammy apareció con el café y entonces Albert supo que algo no estaba bien, lo lógico era que Lily – la mucama – llevara esas cosas. Le dio los buenos días y preguntó por el estado de su esposa y entonces el mundo se vino abajo.

- No está Albert, la busqué por toda la casa y no la puedo encontrar, su auto tampoco está.

- ¿Cómo escapó sin que nadie la viera?

- No lo sé, el hecho es que no está; llamé a Michael pero en el hospital tampoco la han visto; George llamó al Hogar y Lakewood y nada.

El hombre suspiró, apoyó los puños en la mesa y cerró los ojos un momento. Contó mentalmente hasta diez y habló.

- Llama a Dorothy, háganse cargo de Will, tengo que hablar con George y Archie, ni una palabra a nadie.

La enfermera salió y Albert miró a su hijo.

- William, tu mamá nos volverá locos a todos.

La noche llegó sin noticias, Annie había llamado para saber de alguna novedad y avisar que no le diría a los niños a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Albert permanecía en su estudio, tratando de imaginar donde estaría su rubia, el teléfono lo sacó de ese estado de sopor.

- ¿Albert?, Soy Terry.

- Hola Terry, disculpa no es un buen momento para hablar – pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas

- Candy está aquí amigo, creo que tienes que venir.


	16. Vida Loca

**Vida Loca**

_Aunque estés adentro_

_Y este sentimiento_

_Se me antoje eterno_

_Esta lejanía _

_duele cada día_

_porque no te tengo_

_(Vida Loca, Francisco Céspedes)_

**(Atención, este capítulo contiene texto para adultos, si no le agrada, evítelo)**

Terry leía el guión de una nueva obra cuando le avisaron del arribo de Albert, salió a recibirlo y la primera pregunta que recibió fue donde estaba Candy. El actor inglés no dijo nada y en silencio lo guió hasta la habitación de su madre. Al abrir la puerta Albert percibió una tenue luz que apenas iluminaba la cama donde Candy dormía abrazando a ¡Mily!

- ¡Emily!, pero ¿cómo, cuándo?

Se arrodilló junto a la cama del lado opuesto de su mujer para besar las manitos de la bebé, las lágrimas corrían silenciosas para no despertarlas. Después de unos minutos se levantó, besó las frentes de las dos rubias, las cubrió con una colcha, se secó las lágrimas y salió sigilosamente.

En el estudio, Terry lo esperaba con una copa de cognac, la tomó y se sentó frente a él. Con el rostro más aliviado y sereno se dispuso a conversar.

- No sé cómo la encontraste Terry, pero te estaremos eternamente agradecidos, este mes ha sido un infierno.

- Algo comentó anoche Candy; por cierto está muy delgada y sensible. Cuando vio a la niña casi tuvo un ataque de histeria, llamé a un médico y le dio algo para que durmiera, pues dijo que había manejado sin parar.

- Ella lo ha pasado mal amigo, Michael y Flammy la mantenían con remedios para disminuir su pena, pero esto es algo que no se cura con medicamentos.

- Soy todo oídos, el doctor dijo que no despertará hasta mañana y Sara, la niñera, cuidará a tu hija. Quizás prefiera comer algo antes, luces tan cansado como la tarzán pecosa.

- Tienes razón, yo también conduje desde que llamaste, tenía el corazón en un puño. Si algo le pasa a Candy me muero Terry, perdería a mi mejor amiga, mi esposa, mi amante, mi compañera de aventuras, mi apoyo en esta vida y la mejor madre que jamás tendrían nuestros hijos.

El inglés lo acompañó hacia el comedor y durante la cena Albert le contó a su amigo los detalles de la desaparición de Mily, la depresión y desesperación de Candy, las peleas, su búsqueda infructuosa, la culpabilidad de los Leegan y su propia angustia al ver desmoronarse su mayor tesoro, su propia familia.

La niñera llevó a Mily para que Albert pudiera sostenerla un momento, él la acunó, le contó un cuento como solía hacer y cuando vio sus bostezos la meció hasta que se quedó dormida, luego siguió a la niñera para acostarla en su cuna. Mientras lo hacía tuvo tiempo de observar atentamente la habitación, pintada de un suave rosa tenía una mecedora – como le gusta a Candy pensó – una cuna, un cochecito y una cómoda llena de primorosas ropitas.

Abajo lo esperaba Terry para contar su parte de la historia; una de las empleadas de la casa había encontrado a la niña en la puerta de la casa. Era de noche, hacía frío, había sonado el timbre y la mujer fue abrir, en la puerta no había nadie, sólo una cesta con una bebé en su interior, sin papeles, ni nada que pudiera dar señales de su identidad.

La mujer la llevó al interior de la casa y se la mostró a Eleanor, la actriz había quedado fascinada con los ojos azules de la niña y siendo que quería adoptar, decidió no contarle a nadie el descubrimiento. Terry estaba de viaje y su madre no le comentó nada en su conversación diaria.

- Por eso los detectives perdieron el rastro acá.

- Sabía que tu hija había sido secuestrada, lo leí en un periódico, pero nunca pensé que Mily y la bebé que planeaba adoptar mi madre eran la misma persona.

- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

- Llegué hace cuatro días, de madrugada; cuando me levanté, cerca del mediodía, fui a conversar con Eleanor y me presentó a la niña. Es igual a Candy exepto por el color de ojos y el pelo lacio, pero la forma de sus ojos… ¡si tiene las mismas pecas! Supe entonces que tenía que avisarles, llamé a la mansión y me dieron el número de tu casa, Candy contestó, le dije que la niña estaba aquí y sólo me agradeció. Me sorprendió verla llegar al día siguiente sola, pensé que vendrían juntos.

- No le dijo a nadie, Flammy se dio cuenta que no estaba en la mañana, la buscamos todo el día – Albert se mesó los cabellos recordando los sucesos.

- Disculpa la indiscreción, pero ¿cómo no te diste cuenta? La pecas es una dormilona increíble.

- Hace unos días Candy me hechó de nuestro dormitorio.

El inglés quedó impresionado, ¿su amiga expulsando a su esposo de su pieza?, ¿por qué? Entonces el joven empresario le contó lo de las amenazas y cómo su mujer lo culpaba de lo acontecido con su pequeña. Terry lo tranquilizó diciéndole que ya había pasado y que la chiquilla estaba en lugar seguro. El reloj dio las dos de la mañana, la noche se había pasado volando, Terry le acompañó a la pieza de invitados y se retiraron a dormir.

Al día siguiente grande fue la sorpresa de Candy al ver a Albert con Mily en brazos en la mecedora. Tallándose los ojos se incorporó en la cama y lo miró.

- ¿Albert? El hombre se acercó con la beba, la depositó a su lado y besó la frente de su mujer.

- Buenos días bella durmiente, nuestra hija a madrugado.

- Entonces… ¿no lo soñé?

- No cariño, Mily está sana y salva.

La joven los abrazó, riendo y llorando a la vez, sus lágrimas mojaban el cabello de su hija y las manos de su esposo.

La mañana se pasó jugando con Mily, Albert llamó a George para contar las buenas nuevas y la información corrió rauda hacia la mansión y el Hogar, la familia completa estaba feliz.

Después de almorzar Candy llevó a su hija a dormir siesta y regresó para escuchar el relato de los pormenores del descubrimiento de la pequeña por labios de Terry y su madre. Allí se enteró de los cuidados que recibió y el interés por adoptarla hasta la llegada de su amigo y el reconocimiento de su parte como la bebé perdida de Candy y Albert.

La joven no dejaba de llorar, Albert se acercó a consolarla – jamás soportaría sus lágrimas – apenas tocó su mano, la rubia se sobresaltó y la alejó. Él se sentó a su lado y ella se levantó, disculpándose y salió. Eleanor también se excusó y en la sala se quedaron los hombres. Terry no dijo nada y esperó que su amigo hablara.

- No va a ser fácil, ¿cierto?

- Parece que no, la pecosa está realmente molesta contigo, pero ten paciencia, con todo lo que han vivido creo poder afirmar que esto también lo superarán.

- ¿Qué hago? Ya ves que siquiera puedo tocarla y no fue mi culpa lo que pasó.

- Por supuesto que no. Vamos, conquístala de nuevo, muéstrale que está segura.

Al llegar a su habitación esa noche Candy descubrió un ramo de flores sobre su cama con una breve nota, "Perdóname". Al abrir los ojos al día siguiente había una rosa roja en su almohada, los tres días consecutivos ella y Albert coincidían en el cuidado de Emily, paseándola y jugando con ella; todas las mañanas Candy recibía flores y amorosas líneas.

Esa tarde Albert salió solo con su hija y Candy se quedó en la casa, estaba absorta observando el fuego de la chimenea y no se percató que Terry la miraba desde el dintel, después de un rato, el actor la saludó y se sentó junto a ella.

- Se que no me incumbe pecosa, pero no sigas así, Albert sufre y mucho.

- Tienes razón Terry esto no te importa.

- En eso te equivocas pecosa, sí me importa, porque te quiero y Albert es uno de mis mejores amigos. También porque ustedes son la pareja más bella que conozco amén de que tienen una gran familia. Candy, piensa en todo lo que han vivido, en tus hijos, en cómo te mira y ama Albert, ese hombre besa el suelo que pisas.

La mujer comenzó a llorar, cada recuerdo de Albert, cada sonrisa de él hacia ella, cada gesto, sus aventuras juntos, sus vivencias compartiendo departamento, sus viajes; ese hombre había marcado su vida y seguiría haciéndolo. Terry vio sus lágrimas y le pasó un pañuelo.

- Habla con él y hagan las paces, Albert no es culpable de tener a un loco como Niel en la familia.

- El prometió que los protegería.

- Pero es un hombre no un superhéroe, Albert los ama, daría la vida por ustedes, pero no puede estar en tantos lugares a la vez. Piénsalo y dale otra oportunidad, no se merece esto. Si lo hubieras visto cuando llegó, ni siquiera me saludó, su primera pregunta fue por ti y cuando te vio junto a la niña se puso a llorar.

Candy podía imaginar la situación, Albert siempre tan controlado, era adorable y pocas veces lloraba, lo había visto cuando recobró el conocimiento en el hospital tras el incidente con Niel, cuando nacieron los mellizos y descubrió a Will.

Terry se levantó y se disculpó con un nuevo libreto que revisar, su misión estaba cumplida. Candy continuó mirando el fuego y analizando cada una de las palabras dichas por su amigo. Se acomodó en un sofá, donde la encontró Albert que cuidadosamente la cargó hasta su habitación y se llevó a Mily.

Despertar y no ver a su hija fue revivir la pesadilla.

- ¡Mily!, ¡Mily!, mi niñita…

A los gritos apareció Albert, asustado, se acercó a la joven que corrió a refugiarse en sus brazos, llorando desconsolada. El la miró y besó su mejilla.

- Ven cariño, tranquila.

- Pero Albert, ¡Mily no esta!

El hombre se limitó a cerrar sus labios con un dedo y prácticamente llevarla en brazos hasta su habitación. En la mitad de la cama de Albert dormía Mily, ajena a la desesperación de su madre.

- Anoche te dormiste frente a la chimenea y me traje a Mily para que pudieras dormir hasta tarde y realmente descansaras, lo necesitas. Estas semanas han sido muy duras y tu cuerpo lo ha resentido.

- Tú también, estás más delgado y llevas el cabello largo, lo dejaste crecer – Deslizó sus dedos entre el pelo rubio de su esposo.

- Candy te juro que yo solo no me la puedo con todo, con los niños y tu odio hacia mí.

- No te odio Albert, pensé que podría hacerlo, pero Terry tiene razón, no eres un súper hombre y no tienes la culpa de las acciones de Niel.

El la abrazó y se aventuró a besarla, ella no lo rechazó y él respiró tranquilo y feliz.

Mientras Mily dormía, sus padres tuvieron una larga conversación que les permitió aclarar los malentendidos y resentimientos que los habían alejado.

- Estaba enojada, sentí que nada era seguro y que tú no nos podrías proteger; es terrible sentirse tan vulnerable Albert.

Ella lo miraba fijamente y él sujetó sus manos para replicar:

- Lo sé Candy, pero al aislarte en esas sensaciones nos dejaste fuera a todos los demás. Ni siquiera te despediste de los niños cuando se fueron con Annie y Will quedó en manos de Dorothy. Parecías un fantasma vagando por la casa, realmente nos tenías… me tenías muy preocupado.

- Lo siento, quizás no debí encerrarme… él cubrió sus labios con sus dedos.

- No digas más, lo que importa es que nuestra hija está sana y salva, que yo te amo y tú… tú no me odias y eso es suficiente.

- No te puedo odiar Albert, te amo demasiado.

El hombre la atrajo hacia sí y la besó suavemente, ella se acurrucó junto a él, ambos se durmieron y despertaron con el llanto de Mily que – por lo visto – tenía hambre. Bajaron tomados de la mano a la hora de la cena, Eleanor y Terry de percataron del hecho, pero no dijeron nada. La comida transcurrió tranquila y sin complicaciones, nadie les preguntó que había pasado, bastaba con verlos sin discutir y sentarse cerca.

Después del postre Candy se retiró para acostar a su hija y el resto siguió conversando, después de un rato los hombres se retiraron al despacho de Terry para beber una copa de cognac.

Candy estaba terminando de cambiarle el pañal a Mily cuando ingresó Eleanor, la actriz se acercó a la bebé y le acarició la cabeza, fascinada con la niña, la chiquilla le sonrío con sus tres dientes.

- Es hermosa Candy, como tu familia, cuídalos mucho.

- Lo sé Eleanor, mi familia es mi mayor tesoro.

- ¿Incluyendo a Albert? Llevas muchos días separada de él y un poco… ¿cómo decirlo?, arisca.

- Terry me ayudó a darme cuenta que lo pasado no fue culpa de Albert y bueno… - Candy la miró con los ojos vidriosos y voz temblorosa - ¿sabe Eleanor que él creía que yo lo odiaba? Y yo pensé que así era porque mi pequeña había desaparecido y estaba sola y yo se lo había advertido.

- ¿Odias a tu esposo, en realidad no lo quieres? – la actriz la abrazó.

- Lo amo Eleanor, no pude odiarlo, lo amo demasiado y seguiré haciéndolo, espero que él me perdone por estas semanas.

- No te preocupes, lo hará, el señor Andrew te adora, lo noté cuando nos encontramos en el parque. Su rostro brilla con ustedes cerca y sus ojos sonríen cada vez que te miran, él ya te demostró que te ama, ahora es tu turno.

Mientras, Terry y Albert compartían una copa de cognac, ni bien servida la copa el joven actor disparó a boca de jarro:

- Veo que la pecas te perdonó.

- Sí, finalmente comprendió que no fue mi culpa el rapto de nuestra Mily; realmente te estaré eternamente agradecido por salvar a mi hija y apoyar a Candy cuando llegó. Has salvado a mi familia, sin esta intervención íbamos directo al despeñadero.

- Entonces brindemos – Terry alzó su copa – brindemos porque el sol ha vuelto a brillar.

Albert levantó su copa y bebió un trago, luego se disculpó para ver a su hija antes de dormir. Mily aún peleaba con el sueño cuando Albert llegó a la habitación, la niña estaba de pie en la cuna, apoyada en el borde, meciéndose, nada más verlo tendió sus brazos.

- Papá, upa, papá, upa.

Candy apareció en ese momento con la camisola más sensual que había encontrado en el ropero de Eleanor. Se acercó a la niña y la recostó en la cuna.

- No upa Mily, a dormir, tuto – besó sus mejillas – que tengas dulces sueños hija.

La pequeña trató de levantarse pero las grandes manos de Albert la arroparon dejándola sujeta entre las sábanas.

- Es hora de dormir Emily, buenas noches, te quiero mi pequeña princesa.

Besó su frente, apagó la luz de la habitación y siguió a aquella visión maravillosa que era su mujer yendo hacia su pieza, dejó la puerta entreabierta. Ya a solas podía ver como su mujer paseaba de un lado a otro.

- Vas a hacer un agujero en el piso, ¿te preocupa algo?, ¿estás cómoda? Si no lo estás puedo irme al otro dormito…

No alcanzó a terminar la palabra porque su boca fue asaltada por otros labios, que intrusos, reconocían a su dueño, él se dejó besar y llevar por la pasión que su mujer le ocasionaba y estaba contenida con esas semanas de pesadilla.

Se dejó besar, abrazar, desnudar y recorrer como si fuera la primera vez que dormía con esa mujer que finalmente era su esposa. Cómo había extrañado esos labios, esas manos que se deslizaban por cada centímetro de su cuerpo, la cosquilla de su aliento en el cuello, su aroma que sobrepasaba sus sentidos y lo volvía loco. Era una presa y ella un feroz predador.

Ella se sorprendió al sentir sus brazos sobre su cintura y sus manos bajando por sus caderas para levantarla casi en vilo. Su cabeza bajó hacia sus pechos y sus labios se entretuvieron lamiendo, chupando y besando cada milímetro de piel entre su cuello y sus hombros. En algún minuto su cuerpo fue tomado por asalto y las manos masculinas parecían multiplicarse sobre sus curvas, había dejado de ser una cazadora para convertirse en la presa.

De pronto estaba en su cama cubierto por una cascada de rizos rubios que cubría su pecho y unas piernas que rodeaban sus caderas, en un hábil movimiento la dio vuelta para rodearla con sus brazos, sin escapatoria. Era el juego del gato y el ratón.

Cuando lo rodeó con su cuerpo no pudo evitar gritar de júbilo, ¡cómo lo extrañaba! La calidez que lo recibió lo abrumó, ella era increíble, ¡malditos fueran Niel y su hermana por hacerla sufrir!

El pensamiento fue disuelto por el abrazo que lo envolvió y apretó contra ella. Parecía una red, estaba preso entre brazos y piernas bañadas en rosas y manzanillas, un jardín, un sueño anhelado los últimos 30 días.

Sintió sus uñas enterrarse en su espalda y presuroso cubrió su boca, la sintió estremecerse y explotar entre sus brazos y no tardó en seguirla a un clímax pleno de luces y sonrisas.

Horas más tarde, después de reconocerse y amarse impetuosamente como si fuera la primera vez, Albert se aventuró a preguntar:

-¿Estoy perdonado?

Candy le sonrío coquetamente mientras su mano recorría el torso masculino.

- Absolutamente señor Andrew, completamente perdonado; aunque le advierto que todavía tiene que pagar penitencia.

El mordió uno de sus pechos y la atrajo hacia sí para besarla profundamente, claro que pagaría penitencia y ella junto a él, de eso podía estar completamente seguro.


	17. Que Cante la Vida

**Que cante la vida**

_Que cante la vida_

_por todo rincón_

_que se abran caminos_

_y se encienda el sol._

_(Que cante la vida, Alberto Plaza)_

Días más tarde Albert, Candy y Mily se reencontraban con el resto de la familia, todos estaban felices por estar juntos nuevamente. Annie y Dorothy habían preparado una fiesta para celebrar y a la casa llegaron la abuela Marta, Paty, Michael, Flammy y hasta la tía Elroy.

La celebración fue en el jardín con los niños corriendo de un lado a otro; exepto los mellizos y Robert que aún gateaban, Mily pasaba de brazos en brazos. Esa noche la cama de los rubios se hizo pequeña para contener a todos los miembros de la familia y el amanecer descubrió a la pareja en el sofá de la habitación.

Las investigaciones de los detectives dieron sus frutos y George y Albert recibieron las pruebas que necesitaban para llevar a juicio a los hermanos Leegan. La tía Elroy trató de intervenir, una vez más, a favor de ellos, pero tras leer los informes, ver las fotografías y descubrir el detalle de lo sucedido se retiró de la oficina de Albert.

Eliza y Niel fueron apresados como autores intelectuales del rapto de Emily Andrew, lo que significó que Morrison pidiera el divorcio de la pelirroja. Con el escándalo en la puerta de su hogar, la señora Leegan huyó hacia Canadá.

Los hermanos fueron condenados a varios años en prisión, sólo Eliza recibió ciertas atenuantes al descubrirse su embarazo, aunque tras el parto su hijo desapareció y la mujer terminó de perder sus cabales. Entonces Candy intervino al recordar su historia con su hija y Albert logró que la dejaran libre para trasladarla a un centro especializado. Niel se quedó en prisión, masticando su rabia y odio hacia esa mujer que nunca se le doblegó y ante ese hombre que detuvo, casi siempre, sus mayores locuras.

Finalmente Terry y su madre adoptaron a una niña, traviesa, alegre, llena de pecas de cabello castaño. Paty comenzó a salir con uno de los médicos del hospital y Annie y Archie descubrieron que serían padres nuevamente, al igual que George y Dorothy.

Albert, Candy y sus niños se demostraban diariamente el cariño mutuo y al percatarse lo unido que siempre habían estado Dorothy, Candy, Archie y Annie, la mansión volvió a llenarse de risas.

Esa noche, después de amarse intensamente como los últimos cinco años, Candy cubrió los ojos de su esposo y se recostó sobre su pecho.

- Amor, te tengo una sorpresa…

- Estas embarazada.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- No lo sé, lo presentí. ¿Te das cuenta de algo? Es la primera vez que no sucede nada que interrumpa esto, no estoy enfermo, tú no andas a caballo, es ¡grandioso!

- Te amo Albert.

**FIN**

**Notas al margen: **

**1. Gracias a todas por seguir esta historia que se demoro un año en surgir en un cuaderno escrito a lápiz y después un par de meses transcribirla al computador y editarla una y otra vez.**

**2. Gracias también a Liz por su mirada objetiva antes de ver la luz pública. Espero les haya gustado esta historia un poco diferente a las tradicionales entre Albert y Candy**

**3. Les dejo también un_ bonus track _en relación a las canciones que aparecen en el inicio de cada uno de los capítulos. **

**Cota  
**


	18. Bonus Track: la Banda Sonora

**Banda sonora de "Todo por compartir o Vidas Compartidas"**

Enlaces a las letras o las canciones para escucharlas (aquellas que no tenía goear)

**Complices - Alberto Plaza**

.com/listen/b34cadc/complices-alberto-plaza

**Me alimento de ti - Mijares**

.com/listen/17fdb46/me-alimento-de-ti-daniela-romo-y-mijares

**Pequeño Rayo de Sol - Alberto Plaza**

.com/listen/4d92f79/pequeño-rayo-de-sol-alberto-plaza

**Voy a cambiar el mundo – Alberto Plaza**

.com/listen/7399329/yo-voy-a-cambiar-el-mundo-alberto-plazas

**No Basta – Franco de Vita**

.com/listen/487c0f2/no-basta-franco-de-vita

**Acompáñame – Mijares & Yuri**

.com/listen/e8a3b8d/acompañame-mijares-&-yuri

**Milagro de abril – Alberto Plaza**

.com/listen/8511013/milagro-de-abril-alberto-plaza

**Amarti E' L'immenso Per Me - Eros Ramazzotti**

.com/listen/ba8792d/amarti-e-limmenso-per-me-eros-ramazzotti

**Juntos – Paloma San Basilio**

.com/listen/58141bf/juntos-paloma-san-basilio

**Tierra Vendrá – Alberto Plaza**

.?p=alberto-plaza-tierra-vendra

**Tierna y dulce historia de amor - Ismael Serrano**

.com/listen/e434588/tierna-y-dulce-historia-de-amor-ismael-serrano

**Vida, vida - Francisco Céspedes**

.?letra=826876

**Tan enamorados - Franco de Vita**

.?letra=1657060

**Vida Loca - Francisco Céspedes**

.com/listen/07ce800/vida-loca-francisco-cespedes

Que cante la vida - Alberto Plaza

.com/listen/78c4f46/que-cante-la-vida-alberto-plaza


End file.
